I'll always come back to you
by SephirothsGoddess
Summary: FINISHED! It all started when Yami played a card, now his life is turned upside down and his past returns...
1. The Card

This starts with the setting of a small cave not far from Domino High. The cave, rumored to be haunted has never been ventured into. Thanks to a certain dare of Joey's, Yugi is now in the front of this mystical curiosity sucker. We find our innocent protagonist in front of the cave now. Yami, giving his usual advice.

*** 

"Yugi, we cant be to sure if this cave is truly safe." Yami's deep voice pierced the innocence of the younger one. 

"And get called a coward? In front of Tea? I'll show them whose small fry!" 

"Yugi, calm down they are only joking. Why must you take these matters to heart so? They know you are a brave young man. Yugi, trust me. I sense a presence in there." Yami gave up upon realizing his light was already heart set on impressing this female friend of his. Yami knew this was very out of character for Yugi to think these thoughts. Some force could be provoking him to do this. But even Yami knew that once Yugi had his heart set on something, it was difficult to stop him. Never the less, he was ready to come out if Yugi had any problems. Protecting his light was a brotherly duty to him, seeing as he had no family as a Pharaoh, these new people in his life were everything to him. Yami jumped out of his thoughts as Yugi had reached the very end of the cave. //That was quick.// now paying attention, even Yami was surprised at this sight. An altar, with what must have been incense, old candles, rose petals scattered everywhere. This stuff must have been at least 5,000 years old. 

"Hmm.a worshipping ground that looks extremely old. Possible artifacts.." Yami Hypothesized. 

Yugi gingerly advanced the stairs to the altar. A small slither of sunlight broke through the top of the emerald green ceiling, shining on something flat resting upon the altar. //Yugi, watch out it could be a trap.// 

"Hmm.. What is this?" Yugi gasped as his velvet depth eyes fell alight upon the item. 

"Yami!! I have found a rare battle card! I can't believe it, Grandpa will never believe me! He'll be so proud 

I went into this cave and got the mystical item myself!" Yugi was ecstatic. 

Yami arched an eyebrow mentally. Yugi. Let me come out, I wish to examine this with you. In my original body. Even though it somewhat drained him out when he let his dark out, Yugi was fine with the idea. 'Oh, even Yami is proud. I bet he wants to congratulate me in person.' Soon, he felt the puzzle creating a ruckus of what seemed to be in his very soul. Mentally screaming the name that seemed to lock them together, YU-GI-OH! He opened his eyes and found his mirrored image, except for a few changes, staring back at him, getting used to his body again. 

"Yami. I wonder what kind it is.. Thanks for being here for me. Even in bad and good times." Yugi whispered. 

Upon hearing this, Yami let out a sigh and hugged Yugi. Yugi could have sworn he heard his dark said something like 'yeah, its no problem bro' Yugi grunted and knew it was probably too good to be true. Yami gracefully walked up the stairs as if he were meant to lead an army. Staring at this mystical card, he turned with a wipe of his cape and motioned with a jerk of his head for Yugi to join him. Yugi, happy and nervous slowly stepped up the stairs. When he reached the last stair, he stared into the purple pools of Yami's aggressive eyes. 

//Heh, he must want my approval. well then, he shall have it.// Yami closed his eyes slowly, then popped them up. Yugi had a determined look lying upon his teenage face. Yami mentally burst out laughing. Haha... He looks like me when I was to light my Father pyre and become the youngest prince of Egypt. Mwahaha.. Ugh, I laugh because I am sick in the head from all my experiences and sights to see in war and kingship. Yugi rested his eyes upon the usual brown and tan drawing upon the back of the card. He let out a shaking hand and picked up the suspense filled card. Yami, looked casual on the outside, but on the inside, was just as curious and oblivious as Yugi was, minus the natural innocence. Yami, narrowed his eyes and waited in the utmost horror, praying to Ra that it wasn't a curse. Upon seeing the card, Yugi allowed his senses to drown themselves in the beauty of the character. She had a long maroon skirt on witch seemed to have at least 50 different layers of cloth creating it, with heavy metal trimming on the bottom. Her belly button was pierced, with a chain enveloping around her stomach and attaching itself to the piercing. She had a dancers belly chain loosely hanging upon her skirt that layered endlessly. Her top stopped at her bust line, showing all her advantages of her stomach. The blouse was delicately beaded with handwork that seemed like only the gods could have done it. Her iron-straight black hair hung loosely down to her bottom. Her eyes, they spoke about them themselves. Reddish-Brown pupils screamed for attention, as if showing off her fiery soul to anyone that would look (which Yugi thought probably was everyone, he couldn't think of one soul that wouldn't want to look into her eyes). Her delicately painted lips seemed to look as tasty as the wine color on them. But the weirdest of all, was her forehead. Silently resting there was what seemed to be the Egyptian eye sign, only black, as if it was a shadow. Yugi jumped out of his trance when Yami decided to speak upon the look on Yugi's face.

"Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?" Yami began chanting incantations in his mind just in case it was a curse. His mind was drawn blank though, when Yugi placed the card in his vision.

**Terribly sorry if my summary wasn't good. But this story will be taken places! It's going to have the least expected things happen in it. Please trust me. I hope that u all take a liking to this. It took me a while to get all the events down and I am working hard to create this story and finish it, for I have two other Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories to write too. Please consider and R&R tell me what you think! Thanx a lot for reading!***


	2. Silent Punishment

Upon his vision of the card, Yami was shocked, even grew a little scared. He took grip on the card from Yugi's hand, suddenly; haunting words pierced his mind as tender moments were relived. A sudden voice of disappointment and hatred pierced his ears and mind as if it were real. It shouted in utter disgust: 'YAMI! THIS WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU SOMEDAY! I SWEAR UPON RA! YOU DON'T COMPREHEND WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET SHUNNED! YOU MAY BE PHAROH, BUT YOU ARE A MERE HUMAN TO ME..I WILL GET MY REVENGE.' A silver haired man grinned behind the curvy figure of the angry woman. Although he couldn't recall who these people were at the moment. Yami shook his head as he dropped the card. Running out of the foreboding cave. He reached the entrance, his boots hitting the grass harshly patting it into the ground hard with his weight. The group outside turned to his assault of their silent wait for their friend. "Yami? What are you dooin here?" Joey questioned. "Yami, what's wrong? Nothings is there is it? Is Yugi okay?" Tea asked lovingly with a worried expression ready to barge into the cave, despite if there could be a human eating goul in there or not. "Nothing.. Nothing in there at all. Yugi's just getting something.yeah, getting something" Yami tried to disguise his fear, but the others knew that whatever it was, it just HAD to be something utterly horrible to get the great sorcerer to freak out and leave his light in such a place. "Yami..?" Tristen was worried now. Upon hearing Yami try to recover his breath back, Yugi skipped happily out of the cave. His smile could cheer up Satan himself. Yami straightened up, not wanting to worry Yugi. "Yami? Why did you run out? Aren't you proud of the card I got?" Yugi asked with pure innocence and wonder in his heart. Innocence, like your unborn son. Yami gasped in horror as the voice came again. A soothing woman's voice. But at the same time it was evil, full of despair in it. "Where's the card Yugi? Where is it?" Yami demanded. "Oh! It's right here Yami. I don't wanna get rid of it. Please? Let me keep it. I will put it to good use. I promise Yami!" Yugi walked up to Yami and put a hand up to his shoulder. Yami surprised Yugi by shuddering and flinching under his grip. On the way home, Yami walked about 5 feet in front of the group, while the others walked behind talking about how weird he was acting. "What's his deal?" Joey inquired. " Dunno, Joey. I wish I could say myself. Usually he's talking to me through telepathy by now. But nothing. I honestly don't know now. I try to keep contact. But theirs nothing. Its like his mind is either to blank from thinking right now or there's too much for me to tap into right now. Just give me some time to talk to him tonight. I'm sure he just wants to be a little private about whatever his problem is right now. Probably just not sure how you guys would take it. You'll see tomorrow, after I get him to talk tonight, he'll be talking and explaining everything." Yugi explained. "Are you sure Yugi? I mean just look at him now." Tea said with a jerk of her head to the group to draw their attention over to Yami, who had his head glued to the ground with his face covered, and hands in his pockets. "Tea's got a good point Yugi. How are you planning to get it outta him? He seems to be pretty sensitive about this whole ordeal." Tristan stated. " Hmm.. Yami never looks like hes gonna cry no matter what. When he and you almost lost yo grampa to Pegasus, he never once even cracked. Just twitched his eyebrow a few times. But today? He's a new person.." Joey surprisingly estimated. Tea, ignoring this, said a quick fare well to everyone and turned to her street. As Tristan did the same a few more blocks down. "Yuug, you sure you can handle this yourself?" "Joey. come on. He's my Yami for heaven sakes. We have SOME kinda connection SOMEHOW." " Aight, tuff guy. You do this. Catch ya lata." Joey ran the rest of the way to his house. Yugi, now alone with Yami a few feet in front of him, decided to catch up to his dark and see what's going on. " Yami?" Yugi asked, coating his stuttering voice with a brave and firm one. " What is it Yugi?" Yami seemed like an empty vessel, just talking only. No feelings what so ever. " What's wrong?" " I doubt you will understand, Aibou." Upon hearing his little "pet" name, he felt a little better. But Yami only used this nickname of his when he felt very serious or very playful. And clearly playfulness was out of the question. Yugi sighed. This seemed to be rare... that something of Yami's emotions were going absolutely no were  
  
*** Later on that night. ***  
  
"Yami?" " what?" Yami's grumpiness and annoyed mentality were VERY clear to Yugi right now. Yugi decided not to reply. Excpesially if Yami was going to be like this. Yugi went to his dresser and pulled out some boxers with little dark magicians on them with the words, 'sorcerer' printed around the waist elastic, and a muscle shirt. Not caring if Yami was in the room, Yugi dressed himself in his usual pajamas. Crawling into the warm-comforting blankets, he found safety to the world. He peeked up, sighting Yami sitting in his desk, head in hands breathing heavily as if he were crying. " Yami! What's going on?!" Yugi was so worried, that just upon seeing someone he cared for so deeply and with a strong personality, seeing Yami cry was that most scariest thing in the world, making him want to cry also. Their soul and body connections didn't help Yugi either. He felt the pain of Yami when he attempted to talk to him. Yami still didn't respond to his light. " Aibou..," Yami said, lightly wandering over to Yugi's bed. He got under the covers as if to shield himself away from the world. " please Yami, tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you like this." Yugi was happy to see no tear stained trails on Yami's face. " Oh Yugi.may you never experience what I have. May you always remain pure to the heart. May you always remain my light." " Yami, please, load off your burdens on me, for I am here for you. I'll understand no matter what it is." "Yugi, in time you will find out. The secret is out and will come out even if I don't say anything- Yami was interrupted by Grampa who was shouting up the stairs at Yugi, who clearly, from Grampa's Yelling, that he forgot to clean the dishes. Not wanting to, but getting up fast and going down to his Grampa to finish his chores, Yami found himself alone. This was a bad time for the ancient live artifact to be by himself. He was getting what he deserved.  
  
~ "YAMI! DON'T SAY THAT! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" the woman bellowed at her lover. Yami's violent violet eyes, now red with lack of sleep, glared at this woman as if he had never known her. "Bitch. That's all your good for. Using innocent hearts such as mine. You're a prostitute. Get out of my castle. I don't ever want to see your rotten face again." Yami spat bitterly. The woman looked utterly horrified at her lord's last words. " PROSTITUTE?! I AM A SORCERESS OF HIGH CLASS. IT IS YOU WHO HAS DEMEANED ME. YOU WHO TRUST SUCH LOWLIFE TO HAND IN THE SOCALD TRUTH TO YOU. HOW DARE YOU?! YOU RUIN MY HOMELAND AND ME! YAMI I HATE YOU!" ~ Yami woke himself to a crying Yugi in his lap. He sat up, adjusting Yugi's head as he slowly drifted to sleep muttering something about Grampa yelling at him. Yami sighed as he watched the now sleeping Yugi. He stroked his hair, playing with his bangs. He looks just like me. I'm surprised how a reincarnation can look so similar. He's like a son to me in a way, he thought. "I HATE YOU MY LORD! THE "GREAT" PHAROH YAMI!" Yami jumped at the sound of the familiar female's voice echoed throughout his head, causing Yugi to stir. Yugi lay their innocently asleep. Yami had no intentions of moving Yugi for his own selfish sleep. He continued to stroke his hair, twisting his bangs between his fingers. He chuckled to himself, remembering how no one 5000 years ago would believe that his hair was natural. Gel wasn't out then and they all wanted to know how the royal family men had that hair. 5000 years ago. He was pretty old. A lot of things in his past long forgotten. Even though it was that many years ago, he was still stuck in the same 17 year old body that he was sealed as. Only now will he start aging like a normal human. He glanced back down to Yugi, admiring his face and body, like his own. Only with certain traits he carried that Yugi didn't. " I'm proud of you Yugi. You've come a long way since I have arrived. But no, I take no credit at all. this is all your doing. I simply motivated you. What am I to you? Even I can't read your complex mind in those thoughts." Yami traced Yugi's hair were his blonde streaks would be. "Goodnight Yugi." Whispered Yami in Yugi's ear, almost silently. He bent down and kissed Yugi's forehead. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and stared out the window. He reluctantly went back to his other thoughts that night, watching the diamond filled velvet sky outside as a diamond was thrown across the sky. Yami did something he never thought he'd do when he was a pharaoh. He wished upon that star.  
  
  
  
**well I know not many people have reviewed. But that's fine. I really am getting into the story. So im going to write it anyway. I trully apologize if this is coming out as a whole one big paragraph on ff.net. I don't know why it does that. I spaced it out on the comp so I don't know. Well I hope that I didn't make this chapter too sappy. At least I think I didn't. I just wanted to focus upon their feelings so you all could get into it too as well as I am and feel what they are feeling. Well, thanx for reading. Plz review, its greatly appreciated.! ^_^*** 


	3. The Pharaohs Cry

Beep Beep Beep!!! 

"Argh!! I hate that noise! Yugi! Turn it off this instant!" Yami didn't mean to yell at Yugi like that, he just hated the alarm clock noise, and didn't believe in having a machine wake you up. Yes, Yami was still stuck in the past. 

"Huh? What?" Yugi's eyes were closed shut as he absent-mindedly turned off the alarm clock and snuggled into Yami's lap once more. Yami snapped out of his crankiness and chuckled at Yugi's action. 

"Aibou, you can't skip school just because of me you know. Besides, I need some rest, and you need to share the bed." Yami chuckled, surprising Yugi of his coated good mood. Yugi arched a sleepy eyebrow and groaned. 

"Go away!" Yugi uncharacteristically said as he planted himself firmer into Yami's lap, and pulled the blanket over his hair. 

"You know Aibou, I can't feel my legs. Now go to school and learn something." Yami pulled the blanket from Yugi's hands and laughed at his twisted up annoyed face. 

"Now I know you couldn't possibly be as tired as I." 

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" Yugi groaned crabbily as he walked over to his bathroom. Yami heard to familiar water pipe sounds as the shower was turned on. He watched as Yugi had left the door open to the bathroom and was now leaking steam out of it. Is Aibou trying to burn himself alive so he can't go to school? Ha, wish I would've thought of that when I was forced to go to school back then. heh heh.~ 

"Aibou? Are you trying to burn yourself up?" Yami said as he cautiously walked into the bathroom, not wanting to invade Yugi's privacy. 

"No, just trying to keep your evil self from waking me up again." Yugi said sarcastically. It was rare that he got into these moods. They usually only took place in the morning when he first got up. 

"Evil, eh? I AM your dark after all. I don't see why I wouldn't be? And sleeping in the shower is dangerous." Yami said walking out before Yugi could throw a towel at him. Yami was just about to fall asleep when Yugi walked into the room with only a towel on. Yami snuggled further into the bed and blankets. He heard the familiar drop of the towel on the floor and the ruffling of clothes. He looked over at Yugi and laughed. 

"Aibou, your shirts on backwards." 

"Its too early Yami." Yugi said in a monotone voice.

"Seriously." Yugi looked down at his chest. " Oh." Yami looked at his light with pride. Yugi's shoulder length hair was drying, showing a few clumps of hair slowly rising naturally into the air to form small spikes. His bangs looked slightly normal. They rose at the roots, and fell limply wet on the way down. (A/N like Sephiroths) Yugi looked up at him grumpily and smiled despisingly. Yami was extremely tired by now, but decided to wait until Yugi was finished getting ready and officially left for school. Yami watched as Yugi trudged down the stairs. He found himself leaving the safety of the cerulean blue covers and grudgingly walking down the stairs, far more grumpy than Yugi had portrayed. He plopped himself down upon the kitchen table and poured the already taken out cereal Yugi had taken out. As he munched, he became very keen to Grampa's snores in the other room beside the kitchen. Yami grew extremely jealous of this, with that in mind, he scowled angrily. When Yugi suddenly interrupted his thoughts of revenge. 

"Yami, I uh. Wanted to thank you for what you did last night. I know you didn't have to sacrifice your sleep for me. And for that I am very grateful. Thanks" Yugi said not embarrassed like most guys about revealing what he was feeling at that moment. 

"Yugi, you should really expect that from me." 

"Yeah." Yugi paused as he looked up at the clock on the wall with the Celtic Guardian pointing to the 6 and the large-nailed red eyes black dragon pointed to the 30. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Joey and walk with him too school!" Yugi quickly slurped up the last of his cereal and flew out the door. Yami decided to stay in his own body for the time being. He cleared the table so Yugi wouldn't get in trouble when he got home, did the dishes, and trudged up the stairs. He climbed into bed and slowly dreamt of this strange woman again. 

*****

"Oh Yami. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to ever happen to us. I love you with all my heart, and I plan to protect you from anyone and anything no matter how bad things turn out." The woman tossed her long straight black hair behind her shoulders as she put her hands on the balcony overlooking the city. 

"Oh my love, isn't it I who is supposed to take care of you? The only person that I really need protecting from is your father. I mean what is he going to think when he finds out that his daughters is in love with her over-looker that he so-calledly trusted?? Oh Ra... Throw a merciful sheet over us." Yami whispered into her ear as he placed his body over her backside and rested his weight upon his hands on the balcony rails. He rested his chin on her right side of her neck. He was in heaven. The feeling he had right now was indescribable. He couldn't live without this woman, he couldn't breath without her. He loved her so dearly, that it didn't matter if she was a sorceress, a foreign princess. In fact, that was the biggest turn on for him ever. He still got butterflies at the mere thought of her name. He smelled her hair and tugged on the sheer cloth that covered her two-piece Lahenga. He tossed it to the side as she turned around blushing madly. Those days, that cloth wasn't removed unless you wished to be disgraced unless you were married. He tasted her wine colored lips. Her touch was as good as her looks. She ran her long nails through his neck up to his hair. He shivered and she giggled through his kiss. 

"What's so funny my lady?" Yami quirked an eyebrow. 

"Kuchnehe my lord." The princess replied still learning English. 

"Nothing really? I'll show you nothing." he replied as he deciphered her foreign word, he knew about 5 languages. After all Pharaohs HAD to learn not only to represent the country, but also to understand his fellow countries. He lifted her up into his arms as she giggled in delight. He tossed her onto the bed acting furious as he gently landed on her, careful to put his weight through his hands onto the bed. 

*****

"Aih!! Yami you need to wake up! It's 3:00 in the after noon! I'm already home from school!" Yugi said annoyed to find his bed unmade. 

"Hai, Aibou, leave me be." Yami said in cold sweat clearly from his dream. He was crying. He turned his head and pulled the covers over his face. Questioning why he was having such dreams about this female card character. 

"Oh Yami! Don't act so old!" Yugi said. Yami felt the bed gain weight and fall to this side slightly. Yugi had sat down next to him. 

"Yugi I'm 5000 years old what else do you expect?" Yami questioned grumpily. 

"By the way, where's that card Yugi?" 

"Which one? Oh yeah, that one. I still have it. But grampa's still studying it. He wants to learn some things about it. He's never heard of or ever seen such a card in his life, specially after all of his studies of the dueling games, even the shadow games. Weird huh?" Yugi explained. 

"Yugi, let me see it when your Grandfather is done analyzing it." Yami said very seriously. Yugi mentally groaned to himself as he realized the oddness of Yami's personality was back to normal again as he moved to do his homework while Yami attempted to sleep. 

"YUGI!! Company!!" Grandpa yelled at the top of his lungs up to Yugis room. Yugi hopped down the stairs taking two at a time. Secretly hoping it was Tea. /But wait a minute. I don't like Tea like that so why am I hoping its her. Oi. what's the matter with me.oh well. I'll talk to Yami about it later./ Yugi opened the door to find his worst enemy standing there. It was Patrick Gayla a rather stupid boy that picked on Yugi when his buddies weren't around because he was too scared to pick on him and act jealous of Yugis friendship and closeness with Tea while they were around scared he was going to get his ass kicked. Literally. 

"Hey shorty! I hear you gotta new card. I challenge you. And use tha card!!" Patrick yelled trying to copy Yami's deep voice. Although he didn't know that Yami was a different person completely from Yugi. 

"Whatever you wish.Patrick" Yugi became very confident he was too win. Specially after getting his new card. He planned on creaming Patrick royally. Literally with the help of the Pharaoh.

**Okay, I'm skipping most of the dual, because I suck so horribly at writing those certain kind of battle scenes that I might loose readers and reviewers.lmfao. On with it!!!!!!***

"Mystic Sorceress!!" Yugi yelled. //Oh Yami I need your help with this card. I'm almost certain it's from the shadow games, your specialty. I'm winning but with the new card, I don't know how to use her to my advantage properly. Oh Yami, help me!!// Almost instantly, Yami heard this in his mind as he awoke and rose from his sleep, using his Millenia powers, he lost his body and went back into the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi transformed to Yami. He instantly began making orders for the Mystic Sorceress. 

"Sorceress! Cry of the Pharaoh! NOW!" The wind picked up pace as she raised her hands up, and angrily screamed as a black spirit emerged from her mouth. The black foggy spirit engulfed Patricks imp, and destroyed it immediately. 

"Heh heh, Patrick, I have a rare card that no card collector has, and that was my Sorceress' most powerful move. She will destroy any one of your cards. Beware." Yami said confidently. He knew one thing though. He needed to power her up, for her life points were miniscule compared to what Patrick had now drawn out. Baby dragon. //Dammit. She's powerful, but weak at the life points, this card has lost something from its previous owner in order for that too happen. Oh Ra, how am I to finish this? His dragon will clobber her.// 

"Baby dragon! Attack!" Patrick bellowed, and the dragon spat some sort power-ball at Mystic Sorceress. She fell to the floor on her back. Although she didn't dissolve like she was suppose to. She just sat there breathing heavily as she stared up at the sky.

**Yah! I thought this was a good cliffhanger even though it was a bit short. Homecoming was earlier tonight. I came home around 12 (and its like 4:37AM right now.. -_-). *shreds done nails off and shreds dress up, puts on bum clothes and washes makeup off, starts to feel the pain of the shoes..uh oh..* yeah, and then I loved you guys so much I decided to write some more. I know I know its short, but I wanted to make it that way. There's gonna be a lot more coming up in the next chapter, so it will pay off for the shortness of this chapter. Excellent cliffhanger, huh? Mwahaha. Perhaps I rushed things a bit in this chapter. Forgive me if you think so. Thanx a bunch to all of you guys whom reviewed. I really appreciated it!! Seriously! I luv you guys, and your compliments!!!!! Thanx a bunch! So sorry for the crappy chapter, it'll get better later on I promise! L8taz!*** 


	4. Kyun Baar Baar

Yami's eyes widened in horror as his worst fears engulfed him in an eternal grasp. It can't be.~ Yami looked up, glaring at Patrick with all the utter hate a Pharaoh could offer to a lowly being. Patrick started trembling as Yami's eyebrows starting twitching, a deadly sign of his fate. The mighty Pharaoh looked down at his sorceress, then up at Patrick, grunting he spoke slowly. His voice incredibly deep now. " What have you done Patrick? Hmm..? What have you done.?" Yami's twitching eyebrow increased as he slowly walked over to his opponent's side. Patrick was so scared he seemed to be glued to the spot his pathetic mass had taken up. " Answer me! You imbecile! What is it that you have done! Revive her! NOW!" Yami spat acid through his speech. " Yugi, she. she is a card. She'll be fine ne.next time you play. her card.." Patrick started crying as what he thought was Yugi neared him closer. " Oh really? A mere card. Hmm. should I take that to heart? Or should I take out YOUR HEART!" Yami bellowed in utter disgust. He grasped Patrick around the neck as he was lifted into the air. " Yugi. please stop. What are you doing?" Patrick squeaked for dear life. If he didn't die of this punishment he was receiving, he was sure he would croak of a heart attack at the surprising act that 'Yugi' was giving him. Yami looked up at him in utter disgust. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. And why? Why was he doing it?! He let go of Patrick causing him to land harshly to the plush grass. He sped home so quickly, he pondered if his speed just had to be inhuman. Yugi took over the now younger looking body, as Yami stayed in his own body, crouching over himself as he cried harshly, almost bitterly, into his hands. Yugi kneeled next to him, extending an arm over to his darks shoulder. Much to his surprise again, Yami flinched under his feather like touch. Yugi's eyes widened as he watched Yami attempt to regain his composure and run to the house, into what Yugi assumed to be their room. Yugi stood up, looked over to the battle scene that had taken place, and noticed what the drama had been about. The Mystic Sorceress was still lying there, her chest rising and falling harshly as her reddish-brown eyes reflected the sun. Her arms sprawled out opposite each other. She looked like she was crucified, only she was on her back. Yugi cautiously walked over to her side, unsure what was going to happen. His experience in living cards obviously showed him to be oblivious to this subject. Obviously, no one had to deal with this before. He knelt besides her. His caring personality told him to pick her up, although she was his height, and most likely his weight, he didn't want to drop her. He decided to stop worrying about dropping her, he was positive if he had her in the right position he wouldn't drop her. Extending one arm under her knees and another below her shoulders, he exhaled and lifted her. To his great surprise, she was pretty light. ~ Humph, so I am not as out of shape as I thought. ~ He carried her to the house, her face still looked flush as well as her glazed-over eyes. Her rubies still big as ever, her mouth still opened slightly, gasping for air. She still stared upwards, which was not the sky anymore but Yugi's face. He looked down to her and merely smiled at her, which she did not return. She looked like a card character, matching her masters determined attitude. Just.worn out. Yugi made his way over up the stairs to the guestroom, with great difficulty, for he had to continue shifting her weight so he could get each leg up each stair. He slowly bent over, gently placing her tanned body upon the bed. He looked at her one last time before dismissing himself from her room. Quickly scurrying across the hall back to his room, he found a head of deep blue under the covers, shaking incredibly, back facing him. Yugi cautiously walked over and sat next to the broken down Yami. He placed a trembling hand on Yami's back comforting his dark. He realized that Yami was too soaked up in his sorrows to actually respond or rather feel the skin contact. He casually bent down and closed the gap between them, hugging Yami's backside. To his shock, Yami quickly turned around as if Yugi were going to run away forever. Yami clutched onto Yugi's grip for everything he had. Yugi hugged him tightly feeling his shoulder become slightly soaked. Although he didn't care, he wanted Yami to feel better no matter what the cost may be. Thanking the gods it was Thursday, he had one more day to go before he was out of school for winter break. But what exactly was he going to do when the two would be alone together tomorrow? This girl seemed to cause his Yami to the verge of extreme sadness and depression. He would just have to lock her in her room. He couldn't risk anything happening between them while he was gone. He wanted to know what she was doing to mold Yami into such a weakling. Yami slowly let go, looking into Yugi's eyes in wonder. They sat like that for quit some time, just staring into each other's faces. "Yugi. I am in your debt.. I don't know what I would have done with myself if you weren't here. And I thank you for that." Yami sniffled a tear. It was so out of character for him to be like this. " Come now Yami, I refuse to have you staying up all night for me. It's my turn to take care of you." "But what about you Yugi? Where are you going?" Yami questioned. He seemed to have picked up Yugi's curiosity. He seemed to have forgotten of the Mystic Sorceress. "Don't worry about me, I will be in here soon." Yugi was holding responsibility firmly in his hands when he almost tripped down the stairs when the phone rang. "Hello? Grampa! Hi! Hai, the house is in top condition. Where are you? ..Oh" Back up in the room, Yami listened intently as his light talked into this wondrous machine. Yugi quickly took the time out to lock the door across the hall from his and Yami's room. Yugi trudged into the room. Yami, sensing his soul seemed to weigh down, he asked his light what was wrong. "Aibou, is there anything wrong? Anything you wished to talk about?" Yami pondered, attempting to hide the hurt and stabbing sensation upon his mentality and heart, he knew he had to be strong, he was like Yugi's. he just had to be strong for Yugi's sake. "Grampa's going to be gone for quite some time. He was at his friends house teaching his Godson to dual, when he got sick, along with his Godson, so. he'll be up there until January hits. He wont be here for Christmas." As Yugi spoke, he took off his usual outfit and dropped it into the hamper, leaving only his undershirt and boxers. Yugi sat on the bed, looking rather depressed forgetting Yami's sudden change of emotion. " Come now Aibou, don't be so distressed! It'll be you and me! We'll have a wonderful time!" Yami said disguising his still hurt feelings. " Well, I guess. I was just looking forward to Grampa being here and spending some time with me. I mean, I don't have a father, it would be nice to spend some time with SOMEONE." Yugi covered up in the blankets ready for sleep to possess him, not paying attention to the hurt look that crossed Yami's face.  
  
**A few hours later***  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!! "Argh! Yugi!! Do it now!!" Yami grouched, pointing a kingly finger he was so used to using at the alarm clock. Yes, the usual morning ritual was here. " Unuh." Yugi groaned, his tongue half-flopped out as he slithered his way over to the clock. " Get up Yugi! School!" Yami said as he flopped the blanket off of Yugi. " How can you get all peppy so quickly in the morning?" Yugi groaned while shivering. " Because I know once I get you up and off to school, I get the WHOLE house and the WHOLE BED to myself!" Yami stated, literally squinting his eyes in pride and happiness. Yugi simply groaned at Yami's sudden outburst of morning humor and headed for his usual morning shower. " Eh.. Beats me why he's so grumpy." Yami said unusually dumb. Within a few minutes, Yugi appeared at the doorway hold a towel around his waist. Yugi looked up from his daze on the floor to find Yami snickering. Provoking Yugi at his morning hour, wasn't a very good idea. "Yugi! Have you gained weight?!" Yami chuckled. " No, why?" Yugi was about ready to slap Yami a good one, despite if he was a few inches taller. " Look!" Yami walked right up to Yugi and had the guts to begin the poking of Yugi's flat tummy which had a very SMALL but ALMOST visible lining of a six-pack which Yugi was working hard to get still. " What about you Yami! Look at you!!" Yugi just about almost ripped off the robe Yami was wearing to reveal Yami in his boxers only. Although, there was a HUGE difference now. Yami's stomach was beautifully lined with a perfect, hard, golden-crisped tanned, six-pack. Yami flashed a grin worth a trillion pounds of Egyptian gold. " Yami! That's it! I'm sick of your crap!!" Yugi thought for a split second of the worst insult he could muster up. Without thinking he said the wrong thing though, " If you don't shut up! I'll. I'll sick the Mystical Sorceress on you!!!" Yugi screamed out. He suddenly stopped breathing as he realized what he had said. "Oh Yami." " No. its okay Yugi, you have finally gotten something out of your system which you have been waiting for a while now. And in fact, I am glad in a way that you have." Yugi saw Yami's eyes begin to tear up. Niagara Falls crept down his violet eyes. Horrible screams and memories of the past came flooding back to him. I HATE MY GREAT LORD, PHAROH YAMI!! I HATE YOU!!! " Yami I'm so sorry. I should have known you were only trying to make me smile. Oh god, Yami if there is anything you wish of me! Just ask! I'll. I'll even kill myself! Yeah! I will rid myself of." " Shut up! Can't you see it's enough of you to say that, yet alone start saying you'll kill yourself! I cant stand to loose another person Yugi!" Yami surprisingly embraced Yugi tightly. Yugi held on tightly. Yami fell to his knees. He sniffled before he spoke again, this time his voice was deeper than ever, deep and dramatically filled with emotion and sorrow.  
  
" Yugi. I didn't know you took your appearance so sourly. I should've been considerate of your feelings. And for that I grant you my greatest if apologies." Yami sniffed while mentally and physically flinching at his ghosts of memories slapped him over and over again. " Yugi, get dressed. Your bus will be here shortly." " But what are you going to do while I'm at." Yugi said worriedly as he remember were their Mystical Sorceress was at the moment. " I will be taking a nap young one." Yami said distressed. His sins were really getting to him now, that his own Aibou had said something. " Oh ok." Yugi simply stated feeling a little lighter remembering that she was locked away in the guestroom. Yugi quickly got dressed, grabbing a cereal bar as he opened up the front door for his exit, when a hand on his shoulder whirled him around. It was Yami. He embraced Yugi once more, lightly grazing his lips on his forehead. Yugi was extremely surprised by this. He smiled at his dark once more before running to the now honking bus at the front of his house.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi came skipping home. He took out his keys like he usually did, although he was surprised that Yami hadn't been there to open the door up for him, like he had been doing the past week, ever since he got that card. He shook off his thoughts. He wanted to ask Yami of something. He was going to the mall with a group of Tea's friends. All the girls were giggling as they asked him to go to the mall with them, but when he refused, they acted all sad like they were about to cry and literally begged him to go. He smiled as he kept replaying the event again and again over in his head, causing him to smile at numerous times in the day. He turned around as he opened the door, to lock it back in place. He let out a huge breath ready to scream for Yami's requested presence in the kitchen when he heard something of the utmost unusual. This noise, or rather, voice, was so bitterly beautiful. It frightened him as well as made him want to listen to it more. Although I was in a different language, it was beautiful whether he understood it or not. He froze dead in his tracks. This song. he heard Yami sing it in the shower before, and then again when he slept upon his lap that night. He never thought twice about it. But not it was coming from an obvious woman's voice. He tilted his vision up the stairs into the sun- lit hall. Reality slapped him with a silk-gloved hand as he realized that the guestroom door, which was directly in vision at the very top of the stairs, was open. He was determined to see if his dark was okay, but at the same time, his fear slowed him down, as well as the singing voice. But none- the-less he was VERY determined to go up those steps. But slowly that is. He just about tiptoed up the stairs going EXTREMELY slow as he listened to the mystical voice of what he assumed to be the Mystical Sorceress, the voice getting louder as he stepped up.  
  
Kyun Baar Baar... Ah Ko Me Tum, Kuldivun Le te Haa. Oh ohh.. Naa so te Hum. Na muche co tum. Sone de ti haa.. Oh ohh..  
  
Kyun Baar Baar.  
  
Yugi quickly accelerated his legs forcibly as he walked down the hall to his room. He walked in to find Yami dead asleep lying on his back on his bed. The Mystical Sorceress sitting at a chair, her right hand holding his folded hands across his chest, as her left on his forehead, protectively. She smiled as Yugi walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! * I hope I spelled the words right. Hehe. I loved all the reviews you guys they were so incredibly sweet. Thanx for the compliments. Im so happy I haven't gotten any flames. I can't even begin to express my appreciation, but only by continuing to write. However, in order for this chapter to work for you guys like it does me, I ask only one favor from you. Download this song, its Called Kyun Baar Baar and just put in Filhaal for the artist. If u don't know were to download exactly. Try Kazaa.com that's were I download cartoons, songs -n- stuff. Plz! Take my advice you must hear this song in order for it to go good. Just for a more real experience. Plzzzzz you just gotta trust me. I know you all probably have NEVER heard an author request something such as that. But I really want you guys to hear it as you read this whole chapter. This is the song that inspired me to get this particular story. Plzzzzey!! You gotta download it! Thanx a bunch! Plz feel free to R&R, or perhaps just tell me whether you think my idea sux or not. I luv u guys! ^_^*** 


	5. Fatal Attraction

Yugi looked angrily upon the female 'claiming' the Pharaoh. He calmly, but angrily strolled to the side of the bed, facing the 5000-year-old wonder. When suddenly, " Ugh. what's going on?" Yami pondered as he attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down to the bed by the Mystic Sorceress. " Hey!" Yami spoke out of line. " Yami! She's. She's trying to control you! If you have to, use the shadow powers!" Yugi exclaimed angrily. " Wait brave one." Her voice, playful, yet icy all at the same time, and yet, she had an accent to her. She couldn't pronounce her R's they sounded like W's if anything. " You can talk? And you speak our English?" Yugi blurted out. " Aibou, there's something I've been meaning to explain to you about my situation, you know the one I told you about." Yami stared at the blankets, lost of any facial expressions. " What is it Yami? And why is she here, I locked your door." Yugi said as he pointed an accusing finger at The Mystic Sorceress. Yami mumbled something that sounded such as, " ah, so she was telling the truth." " Yugi, I have far more tricks up my sleeve than the Dark Magician himself." She chuckled at her comment, causing Yami to merely smile and blush. Yugi looked utterly disgusted at the two of them. " Yugi, I sense an Aura of negativity surrounding you. What be the matter my lord?" " Sorry, I'm just tired, but. who exactly are you? I know you're not a real card." Yugi said, attempting to act rational, his anger slowly slipping away as he seemed to blush and 'not hear' her last few words. A dramatic sigh excacped her wine lips, which she bit uncomfortably. "Yugi, any card can do what I can, they just choose not to. Some feel as if it would make a distraction, such as an emotional barrier between the pawn and the master. Although on the other hand, others feel they are too low to have any contact with their master. AND, some even have their own code, that its downright disrespectful to communicate with ones master. You must understand Yugi, those characters, they ALL go by something to keep themselves in battle, its what they live for. In fact, your Dark Magician has such a bond with you, he wants to meet you so bad, but, he respects you so much." She laughed lightheartedly as she continued, secretly blushing, " ALL the cards in the realm want you as their master. You should just hear them when we all get together!!" She laughed, putting her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to subside her giggles. " And that's true?" Yugi said, simply stunned at the Mages speech. " Ha!" She chirped with joy. " You laugh at me?" Yugi's right eyebrow arched into his hairline. " No." She said, ashamed, drained of her happiness as her gaze turned down to the floor. It was Yami's turn to laugh now. " Aibou! Hahhaha. she doesn't know English that well, some words are still ancient, although her language is still spoken in lots of places." Yami said, still chuckling. " What is it that you speak?" Yugi's curiosity couldn't have possibly peaked like this before. She was just a vessel of knowledge to Yugi, especially after finding out that she hung out with the Dark Magician, and ALL the cards. He soon found his anger drained completely, becoming addicted to this strange woman. " Hindi." She stood, adjusting her heavy skirt as she walked over to Yugi, and sat on the bed gazing up at him with her fiery, but brown eyes. She took hold of his hands, Yami pretending he wasn't witnessing Yugi's face seemingly morph into a tomato. " M y lord. I am truly in debt to your great services. I don't know how to thank you, but none other than taking care of you." " Wha.Wha.What for?!" Yugi seemed about ready to fall upon his knees.  
  
" Taking care of the Lord himself" She whispered spiritually as she kissed his fingers lightly, followed by resting her head upon his hands. Yugi was clearly to shock to speak. " Tcht!! Sapna, you imbecile!!! You insult Ra! Acting as though a human is holy! Shut it up!" Yami spoke bitterly. His attitude from his past creeping up on him. Although the sorceress flinched at what she seemed to be used to, his yelling, she merely spoke silently before retreating. " Ha, Mere Malik." (Yes, My lord) she spoke icily as her skirt swept out of the room, her bangles on her feet along with her belly chains and other various jewelry giving off a sweet bell chime to her movement, announcing her leave. Yugi glared at Yami. " Yami? What was that for? What's this grudge you hold against her?!" Yugi fired up at his Yami as he stormed out of the room. Yami sighed as he rose from the bed, taking his ice back on his head and carrying it out of the room. When he arrived downstairs, he found the two in converse, although it was clear they were both shy around each other. " So your name is Sapna? Its pretty, does it mean anything?" Yugi asked, his curiosity arousing Sapna's giggling again. " Ha! It means dream. Master Yugi? Is there anything to drink, my throats parched." The way she asked for a refreshment sounded as if it were her last, as if drinking were a crime to be beheaded for. " Sapna, you don't have to act so formal, call me Yugi." " Please, allow me to call you that.. I have been . um.. er.. Taught that. Please don't cause me trouble." Her voice was shaking. She seemed she was going to cry any moment now. Yugi scared to death, his good nature slapping him, decided it was okay, as long as she was happy. He stood in front of her, extending a hand as she sexily smiled, her lit up face should've had a pyramid built for it. She leaned over the middle centerpiece of the kitchen over hung with bright shimmering silver pots and pans. She watched curiously as he made the tea. When he was done setting up the water to boil, he turned to go meet her at the beginning of the kitchen, but to his surprise she was right behind him causing him to morph into a tomato again. They were so close, only millimeters apart. she pierced his velvet orbs with her burning rubies of brown as she drew in a shaky breath. They slowly inched their lips together. Yugi was so eager now, this horrible but perfect feeling of yearning to see if her lips tasted like the wine they looked. He instinctively, yet daringly placed hands upon her hourglass hips, ready for whatever was to happen. Despite the fact that Yugi has never done anything like this before, it just seemed to be coming so. so normal to him. It was so natural. Sapna though on the other hand was suddenly whirled around, being backhanded across right cheek. She burst into tears falling to the ground of her Lords feet. " My Lord!!" She held onto his feet as she cried. " Your dirty bitch, street trash!!" Yami was clearly NOT going to show any mercy upon Sapna not now, not ever it seemed. Silence dare to creep up on the three. The only sound to be heard were Sapna's cries, Yami's breathing of fire, and Yugi's quick gasp. " Why the hell did you do that for?!" Yugi roared, not sounding so innocent and small anymore, his voice sounded almost like Yami's due to his rage. " Why? Why you ask?!" Yami grinned maliciously as his right eye and eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. It was as if Yugi was watching something in slow motion, he watched as Yami's left leg sprung back then, forward as it hit its target perfectly: Sapna's stomach. Instantly she spewed up blood all over Yami's newly polished boot. This caused him to groan in multiplied anger, so he did it again. She screamed in pain as blood oozed out of her mouth. " Yugi! You dare talk to me in that sort of matter?!" " What has possessed you to do such a thing Spirit!!" Yugi's eyes, despite they matched that of Yami's at this point, leaked out water. He rushed over to Sapna's side. Yugi heard her mutter something like, 'I'm leaving, it wont happen again' Yami flared in anger at the words of Yugi calling him spirit. Yugi knew that Sapna would run away any second now. It was only a matter of when she would gain control of herself. He didn't want to have anyone leave. Even though he was VERY angry at Yami, he still thought rationally. Yugi put his arm around Sapna lifting her off of the tile steel-cold surface, and helped her up the stairs. Yami, stared at them as they left. He hotly moved over to the couch were he sat there pondering what possessed Yugi to kiss Sapna. Yes he was greatly jealous. But then. if he was jealous, then what in the name of Ra got him to do that to Sapna? Then he suddenly remember exactly why SHE was here anyway.  
  
**Up stairs***  
  
" Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he lay the bell-sounding girl upon the bed. " Yes. yes I am fine." She moaned as he slowly traced his fingers over her stomach. " Oh gosh, no you're not" Yugi got up to go run the water in the bathroom, waiting till the water ran steaming hot. " No. you can't he will beat me. Please have mercy upon me. I must get up" " Who will beat you?" Yugi managed through clenched teeth. " Yami. Ra. Show . me mercy." She began spitting up blood again. " Oh God." Yugi raced to get a towel and lightening flashed to her side. He slowly and ever so gently cleaned her mouth. Going back into the bathroom, he reached into the drawer, pulling out another towel. He soaked the dove white towel and rushed over to Sapna's side once more. Yugi folded the towel in half and placed it upon her stomach. The sorceress groaned through clenched teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. " My Lord, it's hot!!" " Yes, it's supposed to be, it will relax your muscles. " Ohh..." Yugi walked around the bed, lying next to Sapna, propping his head on top his hand. He just watched as her eyes slowly opened. //God, she looks beautiful even in sickness// Yugi had forgotten that even if Yami was in his own body, he could try telepathy with him and sometimes be quiet to let him have his own thoughts. //wait a minute?? Why am I even thinking this?! That's Yami's girl.. I think. Well, it's not entirely my fault. I was not informed to their relationship. But it seems like nothings going on between them. Don't worry Sapna, I will protect you from him. Yami. what's gotten into you, you're not the same King I knew a few nights ago that watched over me as I slept, sacrificing his own sleep. What's gotten into you?!// Although, Yami wasn't listening at the moment, he was so emotional, Yugi heard what he was thinking. /Aibou. Ra! I'm so sorry. Sapna.. You've put me thought too much as it is, I'm not about to let you do the same trash act with Yugi too. No way. / Yugi decided he would pretend he didn't hear Yami think that. He found a pair of fiery red-brown gems staring at him. Snapping out of his trance immediately, he decided he would just HAVE to start some conversation. " So. Uh.. How old are you exactly?" Yugi stated, clearly uncomfortable. " Well, technically, I am 14. But. if you wanna count how many years I have lived, it's probably be around.oh. see, 5,014 years." She said, her happiness clearly coming back now that they had switched topics. " WHAT?! You CANT be 14! You look at least. erm.. Yami's age! Then how could ya'll have been together?!" Yugi was totally taken by surprise. She laughed despite the fact that they were speaking of Yami. " Yugi, back then it didn't matter. In fact, 13 was when Yami and I started courting. 14 was when I moved in with him." She blushed furiously at talking of Yami. " Sapna, would you mind telling me, if you're comfortable about it, what happened between you and Yami?" Yugi question, getting more and more nervous as the moment went on. Although, Sapna noticing this, decided to reassure him. " Of course Yugi, I knew if I were to come back for revenge, then I knew for a fact that I would be retelling the hurtful story a few times over again." Her chirp was still there, but it was pretty dull, as if she were fighting to keep it there with her. " Are you sure? Because if you don't want to, you know." Yugi was cut off my Sapna anyway. " Yugi! Common! I'll tell you everything! From the milk baths, to the wardrobe, to me learning how to cook my very first dish! Chocolate pudding!" Sapna smiled that pyramid smile again. Yugi secretly wished HE was the Pharaoh, he'd ACTUALLY build that pyramid to. Although he still couldn't believe she was 14. He was only a year older than she was. She was looking at him curiously again, when he had to snap out of his thought, AGAIN..They both chuckled as she began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Man, I had a tuff time at the first paragraph, but once I got my idea's in. I was FLYING by! WHOOOO I had so much fun writing this. If you think this one was good, wait till you see exactly what I got planned for you guys coming up!! Well, g2g l8taz! PS: special thanx to Melissa, for being persistent in her reviews! And DarkWings of Faith for the very first review. I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ&REVIEW MY 4TH CHAPTER!!!!!! **Cries hard** and I thought u loved me!!!!Waa..Oh well. Better get persistent and start of ch6 boy, that's ones gonna be reallllly long. Oh well, it will go fast, tch, my hands almost caught fire I was typing so fast. Lmfao ^_^ *Cowers in fear as Yami tries to kiss her, ACK! Why am I hiding!!? (throws Yami on the bed) MWAHAHAHA!!* *sings the sexy man song! XD* L8taz Ya'll!!!!!*** 


	6. The Prince of Egypt1

"I own a very hurtful and painful story, Yugi. Are you still sure you would like to hear it?" " I want to hear every last detail. I can't stand to see two people, the only ones on this Earth to actually understand each other not talking. I want to make things right like they were before. There has just got to be some reason why he acts that way" " If you insist My Lord." *****  
  
Today was a joyous day; the King and the Princess of India would be attending the castle today. Egypt's finest slaves and maidens were to attend today, even if the castle wasn't there assigned occupational station. Cleaning, chores, the whole nine yards, everything was to be perfect. Including 20 assigned maidens to fix up the perfect rooms for the Princess and King, for The Pharaoh was going to invite them to stay, just in case. The finest of golden goblets, eating ware, everything, was laid out on a white cotton cloth with Hieroglyphic prints upon it. Meanwhile, while the whole country in chaos to be ready on time for the Pharaoh to check on them, even the Prince himself was also doing a little work. He was taking a bath in the tub. It was about 10 feet wide and 10 feet long with glittering statues spouting water every were. Strong smelling aroma's filled the air as a slave scrubbed the princes back as another cleaned his thick, multicolored long hair. He almost started purring as the loafa gently scrubbed his back. " My Lord, please if you will we need to soak your hair please." The slave said shakily terrified of angering the Prince. He was shocked to see the Prince happily grin and dive into the pool, leaving a trail of soap as he swam. Under water, he messaged the contents out of his hair. He splashed up to the surface, slightly getting the slaves wet as they winced. " Why don't you guys get a bath? Comon, I wont tell father nothing!" The prince asked happily. The look on the slave's faces was as if they had that present day Exodia coming after them. " My youthful Lord, we would never do such of a thing. This is your bath and we won't do anything to intrude upon it." This statement, caused Prince Yami (as he was nicknamed for his aggressiveness) to pout. " Ha ha! The look on your faces were priceless!! But don't get me wrong my friends, today is a good day! The Princess of India is coming with her father! I haven't seen her since we played at her castle gardens when we were. like six, well she was, I was. nine or ten. Boy, I think I had a crush on her if I remember correctly. But anyway! She's coming!! This is a day to celebrate! All of you! I order you to bath in my cleansing chambers today! But on one condition." Prince Yami smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " Anything my Prince." The slaves were so happy at this point. Wait till they tell their wives they bathed in the Prince's royal chambers that day! " . You mustn't tell my father what I told you about my old crush! If he gets to find out, he will probably set a wedding up, and I don't know if she blossomed into a swan, or an ugly duckling." Yami blushed so hard, he felt it. " Prince I thank you from the bottom of my heart, may you become ruler forever. But I must ask, how old is the girl now?" The peasant asked, feeling slightly more comfortable around his Prince considering he was in an excellent mood. " Well, I am 16, so she's 13 right now." Yami said as he got up from the huge tub. Immediately as he spread his hands out, a white silk robe was placed upon his body, lined with blue, gold, and green at the bottom and sleeves. He stepped out, ready to go to his room, he briskly walked through the grand room, when he spotted her there. / Ugh! She's here early! And I'm in my bathrobe still! He quickly walked away.  
  
*** "Father, I don't think they want us here, otherwise they would have had someone here already, other than the servants. If I came to see servants and slaves, I would have stayed home." The Princess complained as she held her head high. She caused her father to grunt in laughter. " Mere Beiti. (My daughter) be patient. And, also, show some manners. I brought you here to see your old friend. Don't you wish to see him?" The old king questioned. " Ugh. oh father all you have in mind is marriage. And yes I will show some manners, you should feel happy that I express my feelings to you at the most only." " I know my child, you should start talking to other people you know, someday I will not be here to assist you in the kingdom, do you wish to rule alone? You shouldn't be so shy. And I hauled you up here mainly because I wanted you to see how to handle things when you become queen, obviously you wont be getting married anytime soon, so I will show you how to act and BE a Queen." He stated, sounded very old and wise at the moment.  
  
" Ah! Vikram! How are you?" The Pharaoh asked draped in his finest cape, jewelry and under piece. " Couldn't be better, Ramious!!" The Indian Empire smiled widely at his old buddy. They embraced tightly before Pharaoh Ramious looked over at his best friends, now matured, grown up daughter. " She's a beauty Vik! Obviously she didn't take after you!" The Pharaoh joked. The slaves in the room nervously looked at each other, clearly not believing that their Pharaoh was acting like this, from his stern, grumpy moods. The Hindu laughed. " Honestly, Ramious, were is YOUR son? Common, last time I saw him, he was 13. So he's what? 16 now? Ha, he'll be ruler pretty soon." " Ha, I wouldn't say that Vikram, I am still young!" The two rulers laughed whole heartily. " So, were IS MY son?" The Pharaoh asked turning to one of the slaves, cringing under his glare, he bowed, running off to find the Prince that could have him beheaded. Moments later, Yami walked in, adjusting his huge necklace that draped over his bare chiseled chest. His long cape flapped behind him, as his bottom piece was for once tied correctly. He nodded to the slave that came to get him showing that it was okay to relax and lean against the doors. He walked in and stood next to his father. " Ramious, he's very handsome, although he looks identical to you, just like all your family, he's got the color in the hair still unlike your gray head." He paused as he glanced at his daughter before looking back at the prince and continuing. " Ramious, Pharaoh of Egypt, I have a great favor to ask of you." The Indian stared at the ground. " Go on now, what is it? You of all people know India and Egypt are in good shape of each other." "Well, you see, there is this group, they are attempting to take over the Taj, I am in great need of your assistance, I am requesting that you bring some soldiers along with yourself to help train my soldiers what they are supposed to act like." He slowly said, frowning. The Pharaoh looked at his son, nodding before smiling in approval. " I will be most honored to train your men." " Thank you Ramious, I knew I could count on you." " No problem." " And another thing." While this was being discussed, Prince Yami looked over at his young friend whom he was hyped up and ready to see. He was shocked at how she changed. Her eyelids carried thick charcoal black eye liner, while her lips looked tasty in a wine color. She wore a blue two piece out fit. The skirt consisted of about 50 layers of cloth lined with metal at the bottom. The spaghetti strap top, it stopped at her bust line, with the finest of beadwork that was clearly handmade. She had a belly piercing, with a chain connecting to it around her stomach, around her skirt piece below her belly piercing chain, was another belt. This one looked extremely heavy with a thick silver chain giving off various sizes of metal bars and tiny shiny chains, and made a sweet bell noise with movement, along with her dozens of bangles, her anklets and arm bands. They all had those little bells on them to make that sweet noise. Yami's scarlet eyes slowly allowed themselves to move up to her head, were a tiara was rested, it was made out of what shone like diamonds, with a semi-large heart in the middle, dangling off of the inner point of the heart was a small crystal that reflected light. He pictured himself gently taking off her crown and placing the Egyptian Queens thick gold crown upon her head. He almost started drooling when he noticed she was longingly staring out of the window, looking as if she wanted to go out into the balcony. " Are you sure Ramious? I mean, if it wasn't too much of a burden to young Yami here. if he didn't.." The Prince suddenly interrupted the King. " You know, you can go out into the balcony if you want." Yami was in his own little world with the Princess. The Princess looked startled and nervously tucked back a piece of her bangs. She didn't speak; she was lost for words as their last meeting came into play in her mind. She smiled gently, warming the hearts of all in the room. Yami knowing she must be WAY to shy to open the doors herself walked over next to her, never loosing eye contact, even when he began unlatching the French window. When he opened it, a wind blew in, causing her braided hair to blow around, as well as her bangs to flood over her face; the sun highlighted her eyes like the pyramids at sunset. /Ra! You have been good to me! Sending me someone like her! I will fulfill your request to get me married if you feel that strong about it! Thank you, Hail Ra! / Yami made his way over to her, as he led her to the grand balcony, silently she watched the over looking desert and pyramids, giant statues in progress, it was all so beautiful. Although one thing was bothering the dazed prince. She still hadn't seen his face; she kept looking down, he decided to be daring. He rested a finger under her chin and gently as possible pulled her chin up. She looked up at him like a deer in the headlights of a car. She was so frightened, and shy. But her eyes, simply stunned the prince, for they were a fiery ruby, but at the same time they were brown. Her beauty mesmerized him. He didn't know what to do.  
  
((Back inside the castle))  
  
"Ramious, I think we have a case upon our hands, for when a boy interrupts a King for a reason such as that, well then you know you have to do something about it!" The Indian said. " Surely, you're not offended." the great Pharaoh was ready to punish his son for ruining his friendship with his best friend and ally. " We. we. have to." The king paused, scaring the living daylights out of the Pharaoh, wondering what the consequences would be for his son acting so foolish. War perhaps? " We'll get them married!" The king exclaimed. The Pharaoh was shocked, he hadn't expected this, nor did he look at it in this perspective. " Well Vikram, like you planned, we HAVE to leave them here for a few weeks or months anyway, so we'll see if they can get along then, we'll get them married when we come back!" " Beautiful! Like my daughter and your son!" They embraced, leaving the royal room together to further discuss their trip.  
  
** Out on the Balcony ***  
  
They just stood there, taking in each other's new features of maturity. He couldn't believe what she had grown up to be he laughed mentally, he had good taste even when he was 9! She looked at him with great wonder. Her wine lips gently tugged into a smirk. " So young pharaoh, you have lost your baby fat in the face, its must thinner now, with higher cheek bones." She merely choked out the mockery of Yami, for she used to always tease him about that as children. His smile simply vanished. He needed a come back, and bad. although, he could win her heart, obviously she wasn't as in love with the idea of first site love as him, he needed to win her heart with something such as. " And you've grown even more beautiful than anyone could have thought possible." He smirked. Compliments! That's must have been the best come back of all time. She couldn't have expected that! He was his father's son after all! " You expect me to fall for your little tricks? Please, you utterly disgusting kings and pharaohs simple marry for looks, then when your finished taking away her most prized gift, her virginity, you marry someone else. At least 50 wives by the time your worthless body is incased in your tomb and pyramid." Even the princess was shocked at what came out of her mouth. The prince on the other hand, looked at the city below them. He smiled. He knew she was shy, but she had a right to her thoughts and opinions. He had to admit thought; her outburst scared him a little bit. " If I have offended you in any manner, forgive me my lord. I slightly startled myself after all. For after all I am in your hands for the next few weeks, or rather months." Her bitterness changed to fear, slightly. " You what?" " You weren't paying attention to what our fathers were talking about?" She asked taken aback. " No, why?" " Well, there are intruders who are rebelling, for some unearthly reason, they are attacking the Taj Mahal. I almost got. well you know. violated in wrong ways. of so many.." She looked at the ground shamefully. " They did something to you?!" Yami asked aggressively, sounding like the present day Joey. " No, my main maiden helped me out" " Okay, good!" Yami managed a smile. " Well, we have come to ask your father if he could take some of your highest generals, to help train our men. Unfortunately, after many arguments, I will have to stay with you. I think that sneak of my father is trying to get me to marry. you.." She looked down to the paved sand floor, blush running across her tanned face. " And he won't let you go why..? I'm not saying it's a bad thing you're here, just wondering." Yami asked casually. " Well, I told you, I almost got violated by some creep with silver hair." She shuddered at the memory. " Okay, then, I shall let you use my chambers then." Yami said respectfully. " Of course not! Those are your chambers!" She said, her shyness creeping away at her old childhood friend, replaced by frustration, for this was the only time she wasn't shy. " Noo, I will have your baggage transferred to my rooms immediately." " And were on Earth are you to sleep?" She asked. Yami simply smirked. " Oh no you don't." The Indian princess looked at him sternly. " We're not even married, and I'm just meeting you!" " HA! We played together as children, and well, we CAN do something about that marriage thing." Yami said, tossing her braid playfully as he left the balcony to go inside. She stood there dumbfounded, remembering why she wasn't so shy around this boy; he always had frustrated her with his stupid questions and playfulness. / Ugh, how on Earth can he be future Pharaoh?/  
  
** That night***  
  
The princess waltzed through the grand hall, were the balls and fancy parties were held. Her many layered skirt and metal lining along with the many bells prettily clamoring to her movement. She was dancing with the Pharaoh, her godfather, before he left. Her father on the other hand had already headed towards India again. As she danced, her hips would occasionally shake, causing her belly chains to sing. Her godfather had always tried to teach her to dance as a little girl, but she didn't quit get it. Now, she was as good as his late wife. And that was excellent! " Sapna, your wonderful at dancing!" The Pharaoh complimented. " Thank you." Sapna said shyly. She turned her head to find Yami looking in on them at the grand doorway. He smiled at her as she blushed. The Pharaoh knew for a fact that Yami couldn't hear them talking so he decided to talk to his Goddaughter. " So, you've taken quite a liking to that boy, eh?" The Pharaoh chuckled. " Not at all.." she said blushing as she looked at the ground. " Your father told me what you're afraid of. Don't worry, Yami, well, lets just say, once he likes something, he's persistent to keep it." He said with a fatherly smile. Sapna was to surprised at her god fathers opinion on this one to answer, never the less, she only smiled as Yami began to walk over to them.  
  
  
  
** Bows happily as veggies and fruit are thrown at her, heh heh. So? What'd ya think? Well R&R please, I need to know your comments. I need to know if I should keep my plan, and another thing, I'm not sure about, but if ya email me I will ask you and you can tell me what I should do about my story issue. Hehehe! BTW: I don't know Yami's real Egyptian name, and it would help a lot if someone told me if it has been out. And another thing, I know, that some of this stuff wasn't here 5000 years ago, but gimme a break, its my fiction! Thanx! Common, I worked hard on this chapter I seriously want to know whether I like it or not. *Nervously puts hand behind head* sorry bought that sudden burst on seriousness, Yami, he's here, complaining about whether I got his past right or not, so I told him to shut up and let me put some interesting fiction in history. We don't want to bore the fans, do we Yami? *Yami glares at Sephiroths_Goddess, thinking he should change her name* well, g2g, Yami wants hi chocolate pudding! *Winks* L8taz! PS: if you want to see some of my drawings, email me, I got a pic of Yugi, Dark Magician Girl (in color and sketch. (Not the Mystical sorceress!!!!!!) and some other stuff. Well, l8taz!*** 


	7. Intermission

Yugi glanced over to the clock; he was deeply interested in this story. He still was unable to believe how Yami used to act. To him, it seemed like such a grand fairy tale, it even included the beautiful princess. He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head, avoiding at all costs admitting to himself he felt a rather strong attraction to her. So, *she* is the 5000 year old princess of India. I thought she didn't look Egyptian. Obviously, from the look of shame upon her face, he decided he could wait till tomorrow night for the rest of the story. He realized she didn't have any clothes to wear to bed.   
" Sapna, if you wish, you can sleep in my shirt..." Yugi said quietly, not trying to sound like a fetish-feigned pervert. He assumed she was his size, considering she was about as tall as he was.   
" But don't you need your shirt on?" Sapna seemed to be very confused.  
" Aha, no not this shirt, although I haven't don't laundry yet so if worse come to worse, you can borrow one of.. Er... Yami's shirts, but I doubt his boxers will fit you, so you can borrow some of mine." Yugi finished almost stuttering. Sapna smiled dreamily as they made eye contact. They both looked away else were too different sides of the room, blushing. A knock came to the door. Yugi glanced over to Sapna to see if she were still there. The utter terror and disgrace filled her facial features. She looked at the door with wide eyes. Yugi knew no matter what in this predicament; it was WAY better to have Yami come in. Considering his stature, he was knocking to come in to apologize, although it was clear Sapna wasn't in the mood, she was utterly scared beyond all wits. But Yugi did unfortunately have to take Yami's sudden mood swings into consideration; Yugi didn't want to take his hard-earned money to replace a door.   
" Come in." He replied. Sure enough, it was Yami with the look of sorrow and sorry smeared all over his face. He sat next the Sapna. She flinched as he took hold of her hand.   
" Sapna, I am sorry, I don't know how to say this, and I know for a fact you wouldn't believe me even in Ra were standing next to me..." Sapna's attitude seemed to have surprisingly toughened up. It was her turn to shock Yami, and hurt him although mentally.   
" Yami, come our with it already." The princess spoke bitterly that of a queen.  
" Sapna, I am sorry! Even in the past, I never got a chance to tell you, I get these powerful moments, were I get the urge to do something and I cant control my body or my anger. Sapna, I can't tell you how shockingly happy I was when I found out it was your card. I was in denial yes, but I didn't know what to do, whether I had to solve some puzzle to get you out of there. All at the same time, I was afraid I would hurt you again. I'm sorry." Yugi thought this just had to be the first time in all of the world he saw Yami hang his head in the presence of someone. Usually his stuck up attitude poked his nose in the air. She looked at him furiously.  
" Yami, look what you have done!" She pointed at her stomach, which was clear to see. He looked at her stomach shamefully. He traced his fingers along the side of her face. His eyes seemed to gloss over with tears.   
" Princess, I am to protect you-" Yami was interrupted.   
" First you need to protect me from yourself you so called Pharaoh, I came here in search of you. Do you know what I have gone through to get here? It's not that great spending time in the shadow realm, and whatever realm they have until some one comes along. I am so lucky to have found Yugi, who found me, only to run into you along the way. I want to forgive you, but I just cant, I'm scared of getting hurt again, you understand, don't you?" Sapna's voice cracked with emotion. She snuggled her head into his hand, she closed her eyes as if to get away from the world.   
" Sapna, please..." Yami seemed to beg this time.   
" Yami, one more chance... please don't hurt me anymore..." Sapna said slowly, almost dutifully. Yami's eyes lit up of that of a thousand churches. He quickly got up, embracing Sapna as she groaned in pain. He held her tightly. She groaned again, this time more loudly. He slowly let go, gently setting her upon the bed as if she were a mere child. He smiled at her, allowing himself to leave, Yugi laughed to himself as he watched Yami almost skip out. Sapna smiled weakly.   
" Well, lets get you some clothes." Yugi said, not wanting to talk about Yami and Sapna's relationship. He walked over to his load of laundry that his Grandfather had dumped upon the side of the room for him to fold and put away before he left. Digging through the heap, he finally found one of his shirts. He tossed it to her. She struggled to get up. Yugi paced over to her side. He put his arms around her, helping her sit up. He placed her arm around his shoulders, surprisingly to Sapna; he lifted her weight off the bed. She stood up, holding onto Yugi for support.   
" Yugi, um, I don't think I an change holding up my own weight. I'm not sure how we are to do this. How about... um... you just turn your head?" Sapna's tan face now held a very red shade across it. Yugi on the other hand, had once again morphed into his usual tomato.   
" Alright" Yugi said forcefully. Thus, he shifted his hand to around her waist, also shifting his head.   
" Um, Yugi, could you untie the back of my top?" She asked praying she didn't sound like she really wanted him to do it. Yugi turned his head. Taking his free left hand, he slowly slipped it up her back, untying the soft silk strings with silver beads at the ends. With one tug, the top slid off her body to the floor. He looked at her, about the faint. His eyes went wide as though he had seen a ghost. Her body's curves seem to be never ending even above her waist. He looked away from her maroon lacey bra. He felt her body slowly move to bend a little. Before she could reach the shirt, he grabbed it, handing it to her still with out looking at her. He held her hip tighter when she lifted the shirt over her head. He turned his head, attempting not to look at her body. He pulled the shirt down. Luckily enough it fit her just like it fit him. It went to her knee' s being a little baggy. She turned to make eye contact with him.   
" Well, you don't mind if I slept without the skirt on?" She asked shyly.  
" I thought you weren't going to sleep without it anyway." Yugi enquired, allowing her to slip off her skirt. She blushed as she caught site of Yugi's embarrassed face. He slipped her body on the bed. Pulling the sheets around her, he finally let his voice come back.   
" Sapna, you need rest, along with your stomach. Um, call me if you need anything. I'm tired myself so, I'll let you sleep." Yugi said before exiting.  
" You're not sleeping in here?" She asked, motioning to the recliner across the room.   
" Er... no... why?" Yugi said, he was sweating bullets of nervousness.  
" Oh, just curious, I just haven't slept on my own in a while, I haven't even slept like a real human in a while." She chuckled when she really thought about what she said.   
" If you cant sleep on your own, please call me. I will come, I promise." Yugi said with a smile. He seriously didn't want to anger Yami anymore tonight, that's the last thing he needed. He flashed one more smile before murmuring goodnight.  
" Good night my Lov...Lord!" Sapna whispered trying to hide what she was about to say.   
" Good night, Princess." Yugi walked out with that.   
  
** About an hour later***  
  
  
  
I have been in love and been alone   
I have traveled over many miles to find a home   
there's that little place inside of me   
that I never thought could take control of everything   
but now I just spend all my time with anyone   
who makes me feel the way she does   
  
Yami lay in his bed wide-awake, while Yugi fast asleep next to him. He couldn't stop thinking about Sapna. Making his mind up, he got up carefully, succeeding not to wake the snoozing Yugi up. He tiptoed over to Sapna's room.   
  
'Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night   
every move she makes holds my eyes   
and I fall for her every time   
  
  
Silently opening her door, to find her breathing at a restful pace. He adjusted his shirt and boxers as he took hold of the thick blankets and many sheets. He shivered as his socked feet and legs were still exposed. Yugi's house had some how managed to get and stay abnormally cold at night.   
  
I've so many things I want to say   
I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way   
I had never known what's right for me   
till the night she opened up my heart and set it free   
  
  
He adjusted the covers some more, causing Sapna to stir; he froze still, his serious violet eyes focused upon her face, as she turned her back to him. / Seems like even in sleep she refuses me/ she cuddled up to some blankets, pulling them lovingly to her chest, taking in the scent of Yugi.  
  
Days have passed   
and still no sign of us   
not a hint of what used to be   
when you lived in that part of me   
  
  
Yami cuddled up to, but not to the blankets. He slowly and silently took her in his arms, tightly holding her around the waist. Yami closed every last gap between their bodies. Even though she was acting self-consciously, she leaned her body into Yami were the natural body heat radiated of off him, as if there were anymore space between them. The young Pharaoh rested his head upon the pillow, smelling her hair viciously. He hungrily held her tighter. The princess groaned in her sleep. He realized that was were her sore was, adjusting his grip lower.  
  
This blinding silence   
lives in every room   
of what once was a happy home   
now we're sitting here all alone   
could this be that it was all a lie   
and we're just afraid to say good-bye   
  
Sapna's hands intertwined with Yami's as if to self-consciously thank him. Yami fell into the most peaceful sleep in 5000 years.   
  
  
***  
  
Sapna woke up to a grip she had not experienced since times of Egypt. She thought, for a split second, she would open her eyes to gold embroidered sheets, along with matching walls of gold hieroglyphics. Although she didn't open her eyes, realization of where she really was came to her. She kept her eyes closed as she turned to return the embrace of this man. Pressing her body forcibly into him, she ran her hands through his hair to reassure herself who it was. Running her long fingernails through his back made him shiver. She kept her eyes closed, still.  
  
* Meanwhile in the Kitchen *  
Yugi began preparing breakfast, pondering where Yami had disappeared to off in the morning. He decided to wake Sapna, even though she needed rest. He stopped before he turned into her opened door. // That's strange... I thought I closed her door before I left last night. // He pressed his back into the wall, as he heard voices. It wasn't like him to eavesdrop, but he was curious what was going on.   
" I thought you wouldn't return last night" Sapna's voice was tired. And yet, her eyes still remained closed.   
" I could never leave you by your self. You of all people should know that." Came Yami's voice. It sounded like Yugi's, his usual morning voice.   
" What is this? You suddenly voice your feelings so easily. Why, last night... you couldn't even look at me, without blushing. And what's this with your embrace, I didn't know you thought of me like this? I doubt if I can go on like this... I'm so confused. Why are you two putting me through this?" Sapna questioned shyly. Yami cleared his throat. NOW his voice was a little back to normal. Sapna opened her eyes. They were wide with shock as she realized she was talking to Yami the whole time. But even she knew that screaming and running away with flailing arms like a little schoolgirl couldn't get her away from this. She would just have to play it off.   
" What?" Yami questioned while staring into her beautiful eyes, gently removing some of her bangs from her eyes.   
" Uhh... Nothing... I'm a bit hungry, I think I hear Yugi making breakfast downstairs..." With that, she quickly complemented herself for being what she would call 'slick'. Running down the stairs, not even noticing the shocked Yugi next to the door. She sat at the dining room table. Yugi made his appearance, looking slightly disappointed. He really needed to confess to Sapna what he heard. And to tell her he was sorry he eavesdropped upon her.   
" Yugi, do you mind if you showed me the town this morning?" Sapna said in a hurry.   
" Why? I mean I wouldn't mind but I really need to talk to you... about something." Yugi knew for a fact he couldn't have been more nervous.   
" Well, I just need to get out of this place, for a brief few hours. If you wouldn't mind." Sapna still couldn't believe what she was saying. She did though, need to get her mind a little clear, some fresh air would help a lot to clear her mind. Within seconds, Yami appeared at the beginning of the dinning room looking very elated. He smiled at Sapna, then at Yugi. He seemed to have the same idea as Sapna.  
" Yugi, why don't we go out to eat this morning, you should not have to make breakfast. I will reimburse you personally afterwards. How about... umm... I Hop?" Yami was in far a better mood than he had been in lately.   
" Uh, yeah." Sapna said very awkwardly.   
" Sure.. Guys. Let's get dressed first." Yugi motioned to Sapna for them both to get dressed. As they headed up the stairs together, Yugi decided to counter her with his confession.   
" Uh, Sapna, how is your stomach doing?" Yugi asked concerned.   
" Oh, it's a lot better!" Her cheer was here. Yugi smiled.   
" That's good." They reached the guestroom were Yugi started rummaging through the clothes heap once again, as Sapna snapped her fingers, a suitcase appeared. Yugi looked at her puzzled, and very confused.   
" What? You do have an advantage when living as a dual monster for quiet some time!" Sapna laughed. She was finally acting like she had when Yugi first met her. He found his usual outfit. He left her room to change in his room. When finished, he walked into the guestroom again, to find Sapna wearing what looked like her usual beautiful Indian Princess outfit, except this one was blue, like the one she described in her past. She was struggling to tie the back. Her back was to him, but that didn't stop Yugi from going to help her. His fingers grazed her back as he tied the strings. Sapna gasped.  
" Eek! Yugi, is that you?"   
" Yes." Yugi said simply. He was blushing like before.   
" Oh, ok. Your fingers were cold." This caused Yugi to chuckle. Although now was his chance to tell her what he had heard this morning.   
" Um, Sapna, I was coming to ask you what you wanted for breakfast, when I accidentally heard what you and Yami were talking about."   
" Yugi... you want the truth?" Sapna turned around. Once again they were millimeters apart. Her wine lips seemed to make Yugi zone out somewhat.   
" Sapna..." That urge was taking over Yugi again. For some reason, he had the urge to push Sapna's hips into his.   
" Yugi, I thought it was you I was talking to. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come to bother the both of you." Sapna apologized, trying to ignore her sense of Yugi's lust. They stared at one anothers eyes a few lingering moments longer. The both agreed to themselves the defeat of each other's lust.   
" No Sapna. Don't say that. Lets go out and have some fun today, okay?" Yugi watched as her eyes spread fire across them. Sapna drowned her self in Yugi's pools of velvet purple.   
" If you... say so..." Sapna was fighting the urge to kiss Yugi. Yugi was the first to break their meditation between each other. The light added a small amount of pressure to her back, as she walked out of the room. They arrived in the kitchen with an impatient Yami waiting for them. They locked the doors, as they began their walk to I Hop.   
Stares at Sapna, her beauty, and her outfit came every were. Man or women. Whether it was form jealousy, or envy to Yugi and Yami. The light and dark walked protectively in front of her when a group of rivals from school arrived. They had never seen Yami before, and Sapna, they still hadn't laid eyes upon from Yugi and Yami's barrier in from of her. They walked in front of Yugi, slightly afraid of Yami. They had some sluty looking girl with them.   
" Yugi, so your going out with some guy that looks like you, eh?! HAHAHA! Look guys, little Yugi here still hasn't found a date!" The ugliest one exclaimed as the others laughed. Yami was about to use his tongue on them when Sapna pushed the two out of her way. She took hold of Yugi's hand, intertwining it with hers. She decided to use some of her charm upon the 'Ugly Crew'   
" My Lord, is they're anything of the matter?" She said innocently. Yami was a little shocked of this, although he knew Sapna could get aggressive when provoked, obviously she was adapting to the modern era very quickly. Yugi, quickly catching on, decided to take it a bit further.   
" Nothing. Just these fools in our way." The enemy's mouth's dropped to the cement walkway when they saw Sapna.   
" Hey girl, obviously you don't know who your with... why don't you come over here, and see what a real man does to a woman!" The big ugly seemed to babble on again.   
" Imbeciles!" Sapna stood up to them, slapping him on the face angrily. With a 'humph!' she walked away, latching arms with Yami and Yugi. Both seemed to be very stunned.  
" Sapna I never knew you had it in you... what's with this sudden change of attitude?" Yami wondered.   
" One must survive in this modern world, I guess I just felt like slapping that poor excuse for a youth, now my lords, shall we descend to our destination?" Sapna said proudly. Somehow, her attitude was changing very much. Upon attaining many more glances and stares, they arrived at I Hop. The waiter, who sat them down, was a blonde haired boy, about Yami's height. His hair reached his ears; he had many freckles, and glasses. And to top it all off, he had small circular glasses and a scratchy voice, clearly going through puberty. He stared at Sapna like he had never seen a female before. This caused Yami to smirk his trademark evil grin. Innocently, Sapna spoke, clearly not noticing the boys crush on her.   
" Why is it so crowded here? Isn't this supposed to be a private place? Whatever happened to privacy for the Princess?" Sapna whispered to Yami, who chuckled.   
" Table for three please." Yugi spoke out. The boy actually bowed to Sapna, as he lead them to their table walking backwards. He ran into another waiter with a huge plate of food, causing it to tumble every were. Sapna tried to warn him, but he wasn't out of his trance until he was smacked upside the head by the waitress. Yugi and Yami laughed at this, while Sapna was in utter rage at how her 'servant' was being treated. Although, her shyness crept up to her, for she was in a great deal of public. They sat, looking upon their menus. Sapna's eyes widened, as she didn't know what any of these items were.   
" My Lords, what exactly is a, Moons over my hammy?" Sapna asked, sounding extremely formal. Yugi, who was drinking water that had been placed there with the arrival of their menus, spat his gulp back into his cup, bursting with laughter. Yami smiled. This was the best time he had, had in a while, for every one was happy. Including him for once. Sapna grew a little frown. Her wine lips looking rather funny. Her eyes grew into little slits. She glared at Yami, who sat across her, then at Yugi, who also sat across from her. Yugi looked as though he was ready to cry from laughing so hard. Yami Chuckled, trying hard not to burst like Yugi, he was afraid of getting slapped. Although he knew Sapna wouldn't do that.   
" I'm glad you two think this is very funny, because I don't." Sapna's eyes darted from the light to the dark.   
" It's a nickname for a food here." Yami said. Yugi, wiping his eyes, looked at Sapna, then replied.   
" Yeah, just look at the picture next to it."   
Sapna almost growled at the obvious. She could have saved herself from the embarrassment. Then, moments later, three figures approached them.   
" Hi Tea, Joey, and Tristin, and Bakura!!" Yugi said happily. Sapna gazed at each one of the new characters for her to meet. She and Yugi stood up to shake their hands.   
" Sapna, this is Tristin." She shook his hand, but it was obvious he didn't want to let go. He went completely fuzzy and red. Yugi smiled nervously, moving on to the next of the friends.   
" Joey, Sapna." Joey, went red to, although he was actually able to control himself, other than Tristin.   
" And um.. Bakura..." Yugi half way finished. Bakura tripped over something, landing in poor Sapna's arms. She mumbled a short 'pleased to meet you' as he straightened himself up, moving so the last of them could meet her.  
" And last but not least, Tea." Tea stood in front of her, some how, she obviously didn't like Sapna. She glanced at Yugi, who kept looking at Sapna, and frowned. When the Princess moved her hand to this new 'shaking hands' experience, Tea ignored it, and sat on the side Sapna was sitting at. All the guys crowded on the other side, facing Tea. Sapna stood there, watching the scene. Tristin, Joey, and Bakura hounding Yami and Yugi who Sapna was. She smiled as they huffed and told them the whole story. She looked on the other side of the table to find Tea, looking over at Yami and Yugi, who were both glancing at Sapna every few seconds, causing Tea to glare up at Sapna. Shrugging it off, the royal one sat next to Tea. The waiter came over handing them some more menus. Sapna looked up as everyone else gazed at their menu. She suddenly felt someone's foot caressing her bangle adorned one. It slowly slid up her leg, to her knee's. She looked up, to find everyone interested in the food. Cocking an eyebrow, she glanced back upon the menu. This time, the foot went back to its rubbing of her leg. It went farther up this time, up to her inner thigh... getting closer and closer. Getting rather agitated, she grabbed the foot, twisting the toes. This caused Yami to yelp out in pain. The others looked at them suspiciously. Tea looked rather angry.   
" OW!! Sapna, what's the meaning of trying to break my toes?" Yami looked rather hurt. Sapna giggled. Obviously no one knew what they were talking about. she was glad actually. Something inside of her didn't want Yugi to know. After some looks at each other passed through out them, they began their search for food. Once again, she felt the foot. It was bold, pulling up her skirt, it moved around her thighs.   
" Yami.." Sapna said angrily. He looked up at her with an evil glint in his eyes, he looked back down to the menu. But the foot didn't cease. Now it moved closer, she caught it again. This time, Tristin groaned in furious pain.   
" Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sapna almost yelled, furiously. The others laughed, exspecially Tea, who thought she was psycho. Every one went back to looking at their menus again. Once again Sapna had a problem, this time it was different. She felt eyes upon her. Frustrated, she thought it was Tristin, but to her shock, it was the shy one. Bakura. Even when she looked up, he didn't stop looking at her. She had seen this face before. Suddenly memories went through her mind.   
  
** Flashback ***  
  
"No!! Stop! I don't want this! Please! Head what I say! STOP!! HELP!!" She screamed with all her might. But, her skirt was ripped, without anyone to help her.   
" You imbecile. No one can hear you. Your in the shadow realm. Not even your beloved Yami can hear you. Now shut up and take it like a good Princess." The dark, raspy voice grunted in laughter as he watched her squirm in her undergarments.   
  
** End of Flashback ***  
  
Sapna breathed heavily, gasping for air. She never wanted to relive that. Never. Yugi looked at her concerned.   
" Sapna are you okay?" His voice was very serious.   
" Yeah... I will be fine. Certain things from the past are creeping up with me."   
" We can leave if you want." Yugi offered. Sapna remained quiet as she watched the others eat their food. She and Yugi were the only ones not eating. She glanced up at Yami.  
" You wouldn't mind if I left?" She asked. She avoided the eyes of the staring Bakura.  
" No, do what makes you comfortable." He said with ever so much care and concern in his voice.   
" Okay, lets go Yugi, I bid everyone else farewell, even though our meeting was cut short today. I hope to meet you all very soon." She shook hands with everyone else, when it came time for her and Bakura to shake, he held her hand with both of his. That same raspy voice talking to her. It seemed his voice had changed since when he first said hi.  
" Believe me, Princess. I look forward to seeing you again. And I am *very* sure we will see each other again." He looked at her body up and down before she took her clear shawl and wrapped in around her chest. Her small clinking told everyone she had left.   
  
On their way home, the were silent. Completely. When they reached the house, Sapna immediately went into the guest room. Curling herself up into a ball on the bed.   
" Sapna, what is the matter?" Yugi asked, calmly.   
" Oh Yugi! I wished never to see a persons face for the rest of time itself. It is *he* who I lost Yami to. I thought I had run away from him forever. I had succeeded, for 5 millenias. Now hes here!" She hugged Yugi, resting her head upon his shoulder.   
" Shh... there there Sapna. Everything will be fine. You have me and Yami to protect you now. There is no one, and I mean no one that can possibly hurt you. I promise that. Just, all I ask of you is to tell me what exactly happened. I know it will hurt to tell the rest of the story. But I must know what happened in order to piece together things and help work everything out." Yugi felt her lips rub into the crook of his neck. He almost emitted a purr from this. Although he knew now wasn't the time.   
" Yugi, if that's what you want, then so be it." Sapna said, as she breathed in Yugi's cologne.   
  
  
** R&R Please! *complains about being sick* *** 


	8. The Prince of Egypt 2

Yami smirked as he walked up to his father, and what he hoped to be his future bride. Sapna looked at the floor blushing. He wondered what she why she was being so shy. He looked at his father, whom had a triumphant look upon his face. Yami quirked an eyebrow. 

" Stop talking about me, Father." Yami smiled. 

" Stop assuming, Son." The aged Pharaoh smiled. Sapna looked over to the balcony once more. Yami noticed this, but before he could say anything, his Father spoke. 

" Son, I am informed that you are aware of what is to happen the next few months. And I trust that you are fine with these circumstances?" Yami and his Fathers serious facial features looked almost identical. 

" Yes Father, I have been informed." Yami bowed his head. He held back a wide grin, reluctantly. 

" Excellent. Now I am going to my wing to sleep. I trust that you kids will be in bed at a decent hour." The great Pharaoh smiled, as he walked away. Yami, he knew what he was thinking as he said that. 

" So…" Yami said, talking to Sapna's back. He marveled at her long braid. 

" Hmm?" Sapna turned. Yami was rewarded with her devious gaze. He smiled.

" You wish to go to the balcony?" Yami asked, almost hypnotically.

" Well, I really want access granted to bathe." She smiled as Yami's eyes glazed over with fantasy and day dreaming. 

" You may use my chambers if you wish, my lady." Yami asked, bowing. 

" Well… I don't think I could do that, my lord." Sapna's gaze reached the floor. 

" Stop being picky. I promise you will adore my bathing chambers, otherwise I owe you a thousand Arabic jewels, clothes, and a thousand moons." Yami winked as he took her hand, leading her out of the grand hall, out to the upper floor. Sapna smirked, she was sure she would be richer than she was now. But to her surprise, they reached a golden door, with what looked like mermaids embedded into the double doors. Yami reached out, opening them. But before Sapna could look over him to the bathroom, he rushed around her, putting her hands over her eyes. 

" My Lord! What is the meaning of this?!" 

" You'll see." Yami whispered, leading her about ten feet into the room. Sapna's bare feet felt cold marble below them, she shivered. Yami slowly pulled his hands away, waiting till he heard Sapna gasp. Not to his surprise, she gasped. 

" Yami! Oh my…gods!" The princess was surely speechless as she gazed at the giant bath, or what looked to be a pool. Golden statues of all creatures, spouted water. She looked in front of her directly clear across the room, to find a gold carving of the Dark Magician, his staff leading water to the pool. The royal female almost fainted at the sight. Yami grinned ever so maliciously. 

" I believe I am out of your debt?" Yami smiled happily. 

" Yami! Since when did you have this?" Sapna questioned, remembering his old tiny chambers when he was younger. 

" My Father built it for me when I matured. Which was my 13th year." 

" Its beautiful." The princess was clearly still in awe of the room beauty.

" Not as beautiful as you are, my lady." Yami said openly as she blushed. He knew now was the right time to 'talk' to her. 

" Uh, Sapna, you have surely matured since I last saw you. In fact you're at marriage age now, aren't you?" Yami asked, awkwardly.

" Well, Yes." Still, she didn't know where Yami was leading this conversation.

" Who would you want to marry, and what's your ideal man?" Yami confidently smiled. 

" Well, I surely don't believe in what my country stands for, which is arranged marriage. I want to marry for love. And I also would like to have my love to be able to support me. Money doesn't matter, its just something that would be nice. If I really loved someone, I believe I would give my whole castle and royals up." Sapna whispered. A shiver ran up her back. She ran her fingers upon the water surface.

" Well, I'm the man for you!" Yami laughed as Sapna took this seriously.

" Oh Hush it! Your not funny what so ever!" Sapna argued. 

" Fine, fine, fine. Okay, that wasn't called for I'm sorry I ruined our serious talk. Besides, it's getting late. I'll send some servants up here to give you your bath. Yami walked out before Sapna could tell him how she felt. For some reason, she felt rather very confident. Within seconds, about twenty servants walked in, carrying various supplies. Loafa's, Vase's with many cleansing liquids, and so on. All the servants wore the usual robes, unlike the royal Egyptian cape and under piece. They all wore the same tan color, along with a turban and a piece to cover half their face. She gazed at all their eyes. They all had a soft feminine look to their eyes, except one, who had violet orbs, which seemed to have a hardened expression to them with the matching face, although this lady kept her eyes down. Sapna turned to allow the woman to pull the strings to her top, as another unlatched her skirt from behind. As they got all her clothing off, one of the maidens took her heavy layered clothing and set it upon a chair. The maiden with the hardened violet eyes moved behind Sapna, unbraiding her hair. The Maids fingers gliding across the princess's back, causing her to shiver. She stared in awe as Sapna's long hair was loosely hanging around her tanned body. The princess quickly moved over to the stairs, surprised that the water was still slightly hot. She rested her back against the marble wall, after wetting her hair. The same maid began washing her hair. Sapna bent back, soaking all the foam out of her hair. Resting back in place again, the maid scrubbed her shoulders. The princess raised an eyebrow at the whispering and shushes being heard behind her. The maid rinsed Sapna's shoulders, then made Sapna jump as she began messaging her shoulders. 

" I didn't know Yami had a mesus while he bathed." She whispered in mere relaxation. 

" Uh… He ordered us to do this." The maid's voice was rather deep, yet high pitched.

" Oh… So, did he say anything else?" Sapna inquired. The maid bent down, 

pressing her lips to Sapna's ear. Merely whispering in a rather now familiar voice.

" He said he loves you…" Yami whispered seductively. Sapna's eyes went wider

than the sun itself. 

" YAMI! HAI RAM! (Oh God!)" Sapna quickly turned around, ripping the piece 

of cloth from Yami's face, along with the towel, to prove that this is true, and not some sick joke. She found the face to match the voice. She quickly found her arms to cover her chest. 

" What?" Yami asked failing to sound innocent. 

" I'm, I'm… and your… your…" Sapna squeaked. 

" It's alright. You're beautiful, no matter what you're wearing." Yami said 

smugly.

" Yami, what kind of excuse is that supposed to be?" Sapna's anger slightly 

leaving her, or her emotions starting to take over her. Yami decided to whisper again.

" Well, considering when the King and my Father return here from their trip, we 

will be happily married, it shouldn't matter. Sapna, I'm in love with you, I request from you that our souls be united as one. Your are my love, my life, Sapna, I ask you, will you return the feelings to me?" Yami's voice dripped with poet and sincerity. His eyes shone with hope and wonder at that moment, his face softened. 

" Oh Yami…" Sapna truly didn't know what to say. Yami surprisingly reached 

out, tracing the edges of her face. He slowly bent down to kiss her. When all of a sudden the doors burst open. 

" Yami, there you are my boy, I need to talk to you- oh… uh… sorry your Highness, my apologies." 

Yami motioned for the servants to bring Sapna out of the tub and clothe her in the proper robes he brought. Sapna was ashamed. She could only imagine what she must look like in front of the Chancellor. Little did she know, all the royals in Egypt knew of the planned wedding between the two countries soon to be Pharaoh and Queen. He watched as they put a clothe of silk in front of her body, so the two men couldn't see her naked form. But as the light was positioned in the room, you could make out her body lining. Yami caught himself from gaping and drooling. 

" Yes, what is it Chancellor?" Yami's voice was soaked with annoyance.

" Prince, we were going to go over how things were to go under command while you're in rule." The Chancellors eyes followed the exiting princess, this annoyed Yami even more. 

" … Shadhi! We can go over this tomorrow, I'm trying to get my future wife to like me. Besides I have watched the kingdom in Fathers absence many of times.." Yami stood, adjusting his peasant clothing. Then something occurred to him. 

" MY FATHER TOLD YOU TO COME IN HERE AND CHECK ON ME!!" Yami's guess was followed by a grinning Chancellor. Yami growled in annoyance. 

" Prince, understand this, your father is concerned if you would like this princess. This is highly important to him, you're in love with his best friends daughter! Besides, your other marriage didn't go to well." The chancellors deep sea blue eyes glittered in malice. The Pharaoh, when not in front of his kingdom and other rulers was quit the prankster. Yami sighed and growled in played frustration. Leaving the room to find his Fathers room. The golden clad prince blushed to himself upon having the thought of his Queen. Queen Sapna, and Pharaoh Yami. /Dam, does that sound good./ Walking into his fathers doors, he knocked respectfully. He bowed to the guards around the door in a lighter manner than how they bowed to him. He walked in to find his father, oblivious to his entrance upon his balcony overlooking the city. His father always had a sixth sense though, who and what was in his room. 

" I'm going to miss you and Sapna when I leave, so is Vikram. But we shall soon be together, correct? Throughout the war, your engagement shall pull me, and Blood through." The Pharaoh turned from his visual of his kingdom, to his son. He sniffled as wind tossed his tri-colored hair, around his bronze face. His scarlet eyes, now garnet with emotion held tears in them. Yami understood though, he knew this was the only time his father would be away for such a long time, for a war that is. It was excepected that he wanted to stay with his son, in which he held such a tight bond with. Yami glanced over at his Fathers slave, in which he had actually taken a liking to, the young man was about 25, he had leg problems, so the Pharaoh sympathized with him, allowing him to be his personal slave. He watched quickly as he polished Blood, The Pharaoh's sword, adorned with diamonds and gems of all colors. It was to be Yami's when he became ruler. It had been around for many Millennia's. He looked over the semi-long line of golden crowns, neckpieces and much other Jewelry that was to be worn in his Fathers trip, waiting to be shined. The Emperor straightened up, looking over his son as he began speaking. 

" So, how did your meeting with Sapna go?" The Pharaoh winked as his son joined him overlooking their city. 

" Father! I was courting her when Shadhi walked in! I can't believe you to!" Yami groaned, causing his Father to laugh.

" So, she actually likes you?" The Pharaoh getting ready to mock his son, was clearly happy for the younger version of him.

" Well, who wouldn't?" Yami spoke confidently, grinning stupidly. 

" Not many people… obviously." His Father guffawed at his retort. 

" Oh common! Mom told me your stories long ago. You weren't the stud yourself"

" Oh please! Your mother practically begged me to marry her!" The Pharaoh's face softened at the mere talk of his late wife. 

" She told me that you did the same thing I did tonight." Yami had a look of triumph lain out upon his features. 

" True, but she had her moments too.." Pharaoh Ramious went to sit upon his bed.

" Well, I hope Sapna has her moments also." Yami sat on the chair next to the young servant. Occasionally picking up some of his Fathers body ornaments, examining them as he spoke. 

" Son, I want to tell you something and I don't want any objections from you. I know your old enough to understand this, so I want you to listen to me." His Fathers seriousness had caused the young Prince to perk in attention. 

" If I am to not come back from this journey, I request from you that you finish India's war and asses them in anyway you possibly can, if its still going on. And marry Sapna, it's my last wish. You both deserve each other. From what I have heard from other rulers, you will most likely reach problems. Go on, no matter what. Ruling a country is tough, but I am confident you will be much greater than I as Pharaoh." His Fathers voice was deep in seriousness. It was true; Yami didn't want to hear the possibilities of his Father not coming back. But it was true, everything last word he said, and no matter what, Yami swore upon his alliance with Ra, that he would do every wish his Father asked of him no matter who or what got into his way. 

" Yes father." Yami bowed his head in thought. 

" And another thing Yami." 

" Yes, Father?" Yami looked as though he were about to cry. 

" I love you, son." Ramious looked upon his son with pride.

" I love you to Dad. Goodnight." 

" Goodnight, son." 

Yami made his way out of the Kings room, too his own, only to find Sapna there, sleeping soundly snuggled under the thick blankets and quilts with sheets of silk. He smiled in awe, removing his cape and thick gold necklace and matching crown. Removing the rest of his Jewelry, he left himself in his under piece. He slowly climbed in the bed too, grasping her around the hips, as her back relaxed into his chiseled chest her hands intertwined with his lovingly, He smelled her hair hungrily. Hoping every night in the future for it to be like this. 


	9. The New Prince3

Yami awoke with someone tapping his shoulder gently. Opening his groggy eyes, he looked out the window, the sun hadn't even came up yet. He knew this persistent tapping was from his slave, to wake him earlier than any one in the castle today. Although Yami would have loved to stay in bed with Sapna in his arms, he had to get up in order to see his Father off. He had a sudden lurch in his soul. He had a horrible feeling about this whole ordeal. Untangling himself from the Princess he followed the slave out. He stared at the dark blue rug leading to his Fathers chambers in thought When he reached the door, he opened them to find his Father gone. Yami's eyes widened in shock, tearing up he ran up to his Fathers personal slave begging to know what happened. 

" Youthful Prince, Your Father left when you went to sleep earlier. The Pharaoh needed to get there early. He apologizes for any inconvenience to you…" Before the slave could continue, Yami fled the room. He swiftly continued down the stairs. His heart led him to the gardens. It was a vast beautiful place, it was strange though, every were that surrounded the palace, were desert. But this huge garden was like an oasis. It actual had thick soil, a small pond and much growth. What some didn't know, the Royals and High priests had summoned their finest men to help keep up with this mystical wonder. They actually requested the Shadow Monsters help with their magic. IT was still nightfall as Yami wondered through the shrubs. He sat at a stone table. He felt like crying. He knew he was acting like a child. But he didn't care what people thought. They didn't matter. They weren't the ones to watch over the kingdom as a responsible Pharaoh. Sure, some wished they could be in his place, but none of them knew what it was like. The young Prince decided it was early, and had been quiet some time since he practiced his magic. 

" Dark Magician, and the Dark Magician Girl, I summon you to come here." Yami whispered, not feeling the urge to show off to the remaining awake slaves and guards surrounding the Gardens. Within seconds a multi colored purple haze filled two spots big enough for teenagers to fit in. A girl in her teens and a young man in what looked like his early adulthood stood before the Prince. 

" You wished for our presence your majesty?" The purple clad man questioned, slightly bowing. 

" Yes, I wish to practice my skills today." Yami spoke tiredly. 

" You haven't called upon us lately, we began to get worried, your majesty." Murmured the younger one. Her green eyes shone brightly in the night, while her turquoise and pink outfit flapped silently behind her in the wind. This caused the Prince to sigh in frustration and stress.

" Yes, you are both aware of my current situation?" Yami spoke, not wanting to explain the situation, afraid of crying. 

" Yes we are, Pharaoh Yami…" The young man smiled.

" I'm not Pharaoh yet, and I am to just watch the kingdom. I'll never be Pharaoh, because Father will live." Yami reassured himself more than his magical friends. 

" Are you sure you're ready for training at such a drained and stressed level?" The young girl questioned. She was his servant and friend yes, but she tended to be a little more caring for the prince than show him his abilities, unlike The Dark Magician. 

" Come sire, I shall train you that of the gods today." 

" Don't you mean tonight?" Yami laughed. The sorceress smiled at the attempted humor, knowing Yami will be all right. 

***** Back in Yami's room *****

The Indian Princess arose with wanting some form of heat. Noticing she was still in her clothes from yesterday, she went to the guard in the corner asking of her clothes, only for him to grunt to the table of the room. There, in velvet red bag was her clothes, next to various small boxes bearing her jewelry. She gazed out the window while shuffling through her luggage. It was still night. She guessed the morning to be at least two or three hours before sunrise. Dressing in her usual attire, only purple this time, she began slipping on her anklets, toe rings, bracelets with rings attached to them, arm bands, her belly chain, her other belly chain. She huffed in anger at what she was to wear. So heavy! Grace fully she walked out of the room. Upon hearing sounds of explosions and magic, she ventured to the sound. As it got heavier, she realized were it was taking her, to the gardens. Opening the gates, she noticed a blare of Magic coming at her, raising her defenses up, she shot another tight white ball of power back at the powerball. Her eyes opened just as wide as everyone else's when she found out Yami was the one that casted the magic to her, he had been sent flying back into rather large bush from her counter. 

" Oh! Yami I am so sorry!" Sapna squeaked, rushing over to Yami's side. 

" Sapna, you never told me you knew magic?!" Yami said excitedly as he pulled himself up with help of the Dark Magician. Sapna waved over to the other sorceress as they grinned widely at each other. 

" Of course! I started training by only the best, but when your father wanted you to train as well, I had to switch my teacher." Sapna smiled brightly. Alas! She could finally train in a place other than her castle! The mere thought of not being able to train for the months here were horrifying. She didn't want to lose her abilities. Yami quirked an eyebrow.

" So who is your teacher, Sapna?" 

" Mystical Elf, please come forth.." an elf came forth, praying, she had blue skin with dirty blonde hair. Her headpiece looked majestic as it matched her robes. Yami grinned, he should have known better. 

" This is my teacher, Yami." Sapna stated simply. 

" So I see, so, that means that Egypt isn't the only country that uses shadow monsters?"

" Your Father, The Pharaoh, is good friends with my Father, meaning that most things that are in Egypt are most likely found in India. And vice versa. For instance, our jewelry, Egyptians love to wear jewelry, so do Indians." Sapna closed her eyes, reminded of her Father. Yami also was in thought about the great Pharaoh, his Father. 

" If you wish to discontinue your training sire, we shall take leave" The purple covered magician spoke.

" If you don't mind.." Yami eyes reflected the rising sun of Ra.

" Oh Ra!!! I forgot to head to the temple before the sun rose!" Yami yelled as he took off in lightening speed to the temple. Sapna looked confused, bidding farewell to the teachers as she hurriedly followed her Lord. 

Running into the temple, Yami found the priest already chanting the usual prayers, while the incense burned. The sun began rising fully now. The altar slowly received the light as it shone gold in appreciation. Yami ran next to the high priest kneeling next to him. 

" Ra….. Yami I know you're late…. Your unexcused." The priest murmured as he continued his prayers. Yami huffed in frustration and embarrassment. Although this was the first time he was ever late to a Morning Prayer, the priest was rather strict when it came to being tardy to prayers. The shinning sun shone, as Yami unclasped his hands, opened his eyes, standing to finds Sapna behind him, saying a few short Prayers herself. Yami's beautiful eyes dazzled crimson in the sun, like his Fathers. Yami waited for Sapna to finish her prayer before speaking. Her eyes opened, to the brilliant sunlight, her eyes didn't even squint as they reflected a red and brown hue upon her, her gold and silver jewelry which took up most of her body, glittered upon her tanned body. Yami's breath was taken away as he breathed in her features. 

" I didn't know you prayed to Ra?" Yami smiled as he blushed to her gaze upon him.

" I don't." 

" Then?"

" Suraj Naran. Its in respect to your sun ritual"

" Ah." Yami said expertly, minus the fact that he didn't know whom that was. Sapna smiled at his oblivion that he tried to turn into intelligence. At their blushing moment, a guard waltzed in as he bowed lowly to the prince and princess.

" Your highness, forgive me for interrupting, but there is someone here to see you." At this comment, Yami raised his eyebrow thoughtfully. 

" Ok.." Yami motioned for Sapna to come with him. At their arrival at the grand entrance, Yami found a person about his height, with shoulder length silver hair, chocolate orbs and a smirk no on could forget. His cape, underpiece, and thick gold necklace resembled Yami's somewhat. He had the same Egyptian tan as Yami, along with the chiseled chest to match it. As Sapna royally stepped next to Yami, she grace fully pushed her braid and bangs behind her hair. His eyes wondered her body, causing her to shiver uncomfortably, she griped Yami's right arm in yearning comfort. He smiled at her in an evil, yet polite way. Yami catching Sapna's uncomfort, and the stranger's gaze upon her like she was some statue annoyed him greatly. 

" What business do you have here, stray?" Yami asked, sounding like a perfect Pharaoh.

" I am from India, I need a place to stay" His gruff voice grunted. 

" Who are you? Only Royals are allowed to stay in my palace." Yami spoke deeply.

" I am from India, you are not…" Sapna spoke, yet suddenly her voice changed slightly, as the stranger glanced over at her again. " Yes, you are the kingdom next to ours, the prince, Yami let him stay" Sapna's eyes lacked its correct color, as she stared without blinking at the ground. 

" Sapna? If you insist.. What is your name stranger?" 

" Bakura." He ruffly stated. 

"Okay… Bakura." Just as Yami finished this statement, a guard walked up to him urgently. 

" Master, an urgent telegram has been sent here." The guard bowed as Yami took hold of the parchment. 

" What is it today with all this drama?" Yami groaned as he opened the scroll. It surprised him that it was from his Father. 

" What on Earth could he be asking of me now?" 

_Yami;_

Son, you must seal all of the Shadow Monsters. It is they who have been ordered to attack the Taj. You must do something to seal them all away, of not, the fate of the world lies in your hands, not only Egypt….. I haven't much long to live, I shall attach this note to my pigeon, and hopefully you get this in time.. I haven't time to explain son; you are the crowned prince of Egypt. Please, take care of Sapna, she is the Queen.

~ Pharaoh Ramious.

Yami collapsed on the floor. This 'Bakura' grinned maliciously as he was taken to his room. Sapna fell to her Lords side as she red the parchment. She gasped as she cried her heart, Yami and Sapna, on their knees, holding each other. Knowing what exactly 'she is the Queen' meant, stung daggers into her heart. Yami pushed her off, growling he strutted quickly over to the temple. 

__


	10. Forgetting, loosin up, have a little fun...

Yami throttled as fast as his legs would carry him to the temple of Ra. He knew for a fact, there would lie his answers. He hadn't meant to almost throw Sapna from his grip, he understood, in fact, she was the only one at this point to actually understand what he was going through. He knew though, she would follow him, as her curiosity would wane to know exactly what was going to help the duo. In record speed, the young Pharaoh reached his destination. Panting, he still resumed his original strut. Swiftly, like a god, he reached the high priest. 

"My Father, the Pharaoh, he's dead. I must seal away all shadow monsters, but my powers, they are not strong enough…" Yami was soon interrupted by the holy one. 

"My dear Pharaoh, you must seek this information from your teachers, only then you shall find out, then come to me." The priest's voice quivered. 

Yami groaned, the High Priest only always ended up talking in riddles or something confusing… unless he was scolding the young royal. Regaining his composure, he walked from the opened room to the sun, into the hallways out the many golden doors, which eventually took him to the gardens. Surprisingly, he found Sapna there, waiting for him on a stone-carved chair. 

"Yami, I know what we must do, I have learned enough. Call upon your guardians, as I shall also." Sapna spoke deeply, clearly her crying had morphed to bitterness as she rose from her chair.

"My teachers, my muses, my inspiration, my idols, my guardians, come forth." Yami's lips slowly opened as he spoke, the guardians appeared at their usual purple light, showing a serious man, accompanied with a young teenage girl. 

"The beauty of my reflection, the professor of my skills, the protector of my well being, my strength, come forth." Sapna's wine painted lips murmured the demand, causing a blue skinned, ocean-eyed elf to come forward. 

" Master." All three of the teachers responded. 

" Master, under the demand and request of the deceased Pharaoh Ramious, we are to become your guardians, to help you along the way, to advise you, to protect you, even if you wish ill of this idea." The violet eyes of the Dark Magician met Yami's face, shrouded with bitterness and grief. 

" As I am, also. The kings planned this out, your highness." The sorceress elf bowed at her Queen.

" As it is requested." Sapna spoke formally. It seemed the two royals had officially straightened up, their attitudes matured as well as their happiness drained from them. Seriousness had taken over. 

" Dark Magician, as well as his partner." Yami paused, looking over at the young girl as he went on. " You understand my situation. Help me." 

" Sire, the process of getting rid of our kind will be painful, yet it requires high stages of magic. I can teach you it, but you must devote ALL your time to learning. You haven't much time." The man spoke sourly, as he always had. 

" You mean, your going away as well? And you to?" Yami stared into the eyes of the three mentors in front of him. 

" Don't be afraid young one. We will be back sooner than you may think." The Mystical Elf spoke, her voice dripped with honey. Little did anyone know, the shadow monsters held a secret in which they weren't allowed to release to their masters. No matter what. They could see the past, present and future, no matter were they were. Sapna considered before thinking. She had a feeling of the shadow race's secret, just wasn't too sure.

"What are the risks?" Sapna thoughtfully rested her face on her hands as she took a seat on the bench. 

"Many. Anyone for that matter, could corrupt your ritual, causing many possibilities to come." The blond teenage sorceress spoke, secretly foreshadowing to her Pharaoh. Yami sighed; his stress level was extremely high. 

"Am I included in this?" Sapna asked.

" The young Pharaoh is the one to do this, as he is the rightful heir to our kind." The dark sorcerer spoke.

"I see. And what am I do to in the mean time?" Sapna was rather annoyed, she wished to avenge her Father, even if it meant sealing one of her best friends, as well as her teacher away forever.

"Strengthen yourself, meditate, pray, your body needs to be strengthened, perhaps even to our power. Considering the Mystical Elf is expert to incantations, she will be occupied with Yami. Your teacher, when your learning time is set, will be with me, when I am not with Yami. Dark Magician Girl, you teach Yami also. I expect you know what to teach?" Dark Magician, destined to be a leader barked orders. 

"Yes." It seemed The Dark Magician Girl, even still maturely playful, copied her Pharaohs attitude. 

"Today, Yami you will train all day for the proper spells, while Sapna and I, shall strengthen the Queens magic." The Dark Magician spoke, as he took hold of Sapna's arm gently tugging her away from her love. Yami looked over at Sapna, how he wished they could train together. Eventually, the sorcerer led Sapna into the war hall. A giant room full of weapons, a training ground, and various spell books. Sapna marveled at this, the training grounds in India weren't this large, with so many different weapons! 

"My Queen. I want you to meditate, for a long time. Relax your body, until I come back. Then I shall fetch you, and we shall continue from there. In order to learn the magic of shadow monsters, you first must be calm, soon enough as you advance in magic, you would not have to meditate. I bid you farewell, until I come to get you." The man spoke, as with a swish of his purple cape, he was gone. Sapna took a seat on top of the training ground. She knew when meditating it didn't matter what position you were in. but she preferred to cross sit. Immediately, as she released her problems, her body floated above the ground, a white aura surrounded her. The Mystical Elf taught her to protect herself while meditating, thus, no monsters or anyone for that matter could harm her. She sensed all that was around her; yet, her thoughts drowned out this sixth sense. She was so lost in her own world, she didn't calm her soul, thus forgetting to scan her surroundings. She was oblivious as a man walked into the room, closing the door behind him. His cape majestically swished behind him. Occasionally he would pick up a dramatic weapon, aiming it at the young Queen. Putting down a large spear, he strutted over to the female. He stood behind her for a few moments, waiting. She still hadn't regained her composure. The man smiled to himself. He traced the back of her shoulders with a tan finger. Starting on the left, to the right. His sinister grin lengthened as she shuddered. Even though she wasn't meditating any longer, she still floated, cross sit, minus the white aura.

"Yami. Stop it. You're supposed to be training you evil thing!" Sapna spoke crossly. Although the man didn't reply back. He wrapped his tan arms around Sapna's top torso. The Queen glanced at the tanned arms around her, smiling. 

"Yami, since when did your skin lighten up?" She tried again, still not receiving answer. 

"Yami! Go back! Don't you want to help in the war?" Still, no response. Now she was growing rather annoyed. She gasped though, when the arms covered her eyes. 

"Yami, what is the meaning of this?" Sapna was yanked from her float, as she warped into a different room in the palace, it was one of the guestrooms on the highest floor. Mentally slapping herself, she realized who must have been behind her. She removed the hands from her eyes, surprised the person allowed her to do this, as she turned into the 'prince' Bakura. 

***

"Now focus! You must do this right!" The Mystical Elf spoke. Yami was shocked at how aggressive she got when teaching. He grunted, that's most likely were Sapna got it from. As his mind slowly drifted to her, the incantation he had spent a good few hours memorizing, as well as concentrating hard enough to even get to this stage, had all been lost as his magic lost aim, flying into the Mystical Elf. Catching her off guard, even when she was protecting herself to whole time. The fizzing and sparking white ball hit her, throwing her into some bushes. 

"I guess that's what I get for no paying attention…" she groaned while rubbing her head standing up. Yami half-smiled. He was embarrassed at the fact he hit Sapna's teacher. He was very surprised, he thought the Elf was a tad bit to gentle when teaching. But what did he know? He never had her as a teacher until now; she was a great teacher! Upon this incident, the trio heard a deep, rich laugh behind them. It was short, didn't last that long. It was one of those rare laughs, you only hear, but never see. The three turned around, getting clear vision of the Dark Magician, absolutely no traces what so ever of him laughing. Yami mentally noted to himself he would watch his teacher closely to see at least a hint of a smile. 

"Young Pharaoh, it will take more than that to complete the process." The older man spoke as he neared the younger one. 

"How can I concentrate with an empty stomach?" Yami groaned as the two female teachers smiled at his comment.

"Always thinking about his stomach!" The young teenage magician spoke.

"Magician, were is Sapna?" Yami asked, looking around for any sighs of his love. A swish of a skirt, or the tinkling of bell-clad jewelry. 

"I left you love to meditate in the weapon room. If you wish, I shall fetch her for the lunch break." The magician already knew Yami's answer, simply by the way his face lit up. 

"No. I wish to fetch her!" Yami's playfulness returned. He ran out of the gardens to the weaponry room. The guardians shook their heads.

"Oih. He forgets all that is happening so quickly?" The elf spoke.

"He's in denial." Dark Magician Girl sighed.

"Allow his to have the freedom of his emotions before the worst is to come." The older man spoke effortlessly, the three decided to hang around the castle until the Pharaoh and Queen's lunch break ended. 

***

"Curses, he's coming." Bakura spoke, his silver hair glistening in the sun-bathed room. He held Sapna in his arms, followed by him transporting her back to the weaponry room. He released her of his grasp; she was a little shaken, but not much.

"Get back into the position I caught you in." he demanded. She didn't comply.

"Get back into the position otherwise, your most loved one shall perish." His ruff voice grunted as she complied.

"Good." With that, he vanished back to his room. Within seconds, Yami burst into the room. He slowly walked into the room his cape majestically flapping behind him he wrapped his arms around the Queen, pressing his chiseled bare chest into the back of the woman. He raised an eyebrow as she stiffened at his touch. 

"Sapna?" Yami asked.

"Yes?" The Indian's voice slightly quivered as everything hit her again plus what just occurred.

"Be strong Sapna."

"I will." 

"Good." With that, Yami pulled her up out of her float, leading her into the dining area. There, awaited 15 servants. The table filled with gold plates and utensils. Upon the arrival of the King and Queen, two servants rushed to pull out their chairs. Sapna didn't sit though.

"Yami. I want to go into the kitchens." Yami's eyebrow raised high into his bangs.

"But why on Earth for?" 

"I wish to do something nice." Sapna asked, really, she wanted to know how to cook. Something other than thinking about almost getting killed or violated, her Father killed, and so many other matters she wished to forget about some other way. Other than doing magic. 

"As you wish?" Yami was confused at her sudden outburst. He laughed at her speed to the kitchen. As she arrived in the kitchens, slaves, chefs and maidens turned to the royal. Everything stopped, as the slave closest to her bowed, the other followed fashion. The Queen slightly bowed back. 

"Maim, were is the dessert made?" Sapna questioned. The maiden simply pointed to the left side of the room as she bowed deeply. As Sapna made her way over to the dessert area, all the 'kitchen people' marveled at her clothes, jewelry and beauty. The fell to their knees as they put their hands out in front of them. Sapna, startled, had finally reached her destination. A pretty looking girl, about Sapna's age, 13 was the only one that didn't bow to Sapna, for she failed to notice the Queen' s belled jewelry and her arrival in grace, for she was far to busy. The girl had short brown hair, about to her shoulders, her skin was slightly pale, not as tanned as the other people around here, her eyes blue pools of sapphire. Clearly, she was raised in the kitchens. She wore a simple long ragged skirt and a raged sleeveless top. Sapna, cleared her voice as the young girl turned annoyed, clearly she didn't know who was next to her.

"OH RA!" The girl squealed, falling to her feet, kissing Sapna's gold covered feet for forgiveness. 

"HAI! Its ok." The young Queen was startled beyond all wits. She forgot of the pain she just had at the innocence of the young slave. Others around the two shook their heads at the unfaithfulness of the girl.

"My Lady! I'm so sorry. Take my head in return!" the slave offered Sapna a knife, to behead her.

"Ugh. No way. Get up." Sapna grimaced at using such a blunt object. "I don't use objects like that." She smiled. 

"Please forgive me" 

"I demand two things. Three if you consider getting up." This remark caused the slave to get up faster than light itself.

"One, I demand your name." 

"Anzu." The girl looked up at the Queen, only to snap her head back down in shame.

"Second. I demand you teach me to make something sweet, easy and delicious. I wish to please my lord." Sapna smiled at her attempt to act like Yami.

"Yes your majesty." 

"And another thing. Anzu. I'm not a brute of a person, it's all an act." Sapna smiled brightly, winking at the girl. The tension between all the slaves in the room slightly loosened as they all smiled brightly. Sapna turned to the others.

"You all may get up. I have no intentions of hurting you all for not being loyal to me; I am not your real Queen. You all have no reason to act in such a way" This statement caused another female to speak up, daringly. 

"My Lady, but surely you know of the marriage that is to happen between you and the Pharaoh?" 

"Hmm.. Yes I am aware. Although I am not sure of accepting that request from Yami." Sapna raised an eyebrow as the servants blushed at her use of the Pharaohs real name. Sapna smiled, every lady in Egypt, including old and young must have a crush on Yami. /if only he knew/ Sapna laughed inwardly.

"May I ask why?" The servant asked, slightly loosened up. 

"Some events have occurred, I might have to go back to India if some things don't happen."

"Oh my lady, his highness loves you a lot. The writer, the slave that takes notes on the Pharaohs thoughts tells us what he says." The maiden looked away, not sure what the Queen was to say to this.

"Oh really?" Sapna blushed hard, as she looked over to Anzu, her face deep in a recipe book. 

"So you guys know more than you let on, huh?" the maidens giggled. 

"One of these days, your going to have to tell me what he says." Sapna looked back at Anzu again.

"My Lady, I shall teach you to make chocolate pudding." This Anzu spoke happily, raising a wooden spoon. 

"What on Earth is this?" Sapna asked raising some powdered substance.

"Its flour." Anzu stated.

"I thought flower was a flower?" Sapna was so surprised. Some of the maidens in hearing range giggled at the Queen's oblivion. 

***

"What is she doing in there?" Yami asked out loud hearing giggles coming from the kitchens.

"I'm not sure." A voice answered. Yami turned around.

"Ah, Bakura, why don't you join Sapna and I for lunch?" Yami motioned for a servant to pull out a chair for the chiseled chested, silver haired man. The young Pharaoh glared at the 'giggling door' to the kitchens.

"Would you like me to get her, my Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. 

"No, I will go in." Yami rose. He entered the door. The servants on his side of the kitchen gasped and bowed, he told motioned for them to be quiet, acting normal. He sneaked over to the main part of the giggling taking place. He peeked over a pile of pots and pans, clearly hearing the conversation and seeing the actions now. 

"And what else?" Sapna asked happily.

"Well, he says he's dreamed about meeting you again ever since he heard of your trip here from a few months ago." The maid sighed. Sapna giggled harder, holding a bag of flour in her hand. Yami rose, and stood behind her.

"Oh, he's so cute when he's confused or shocked you guys have got to see it! Oh, the bathing chambers incident, it was so cute.." Sapna continued, noticing the horrified glances of the servants around her. She turned quickly, causing the bag of flour to hit Yami, exploding all over his bare chest, underpiece, cape and necklace. The Pharaoh was so shocked. Sapna, having flour all over her also, laughed out loud. The maidens out of shock, didn't laugh as they bowed and fell to their knees to their Pharaoh. Seeing Sapna laughing, caused his lips to crack a smile. Soon, he was laughing to, as he took another bag of flour and dumped it on Sapna's head. The Queens face was priceless.

"YAMI!" Sapna fumed.

"SAPNA!" you started it!

"OH YOUR SO IMMATURE!" soon, the two were laughing, throwing flour at each other.

"Wow, Yami, you look so good." Sapna cracked up. At Yami's blinking eyes, the only color than white on his body. 

"Speak for yourself." Yami laughed. The servants blushed at the use of their real names, the females all bubbly of Yami's presence for the first time in the kitchens in a while, as the males in the kitchen fuzzy of Sapna's presence. Anzu returned with a steaming hot bowl of brown stuff.

"What's that?" Yami asked. Anzu almost dropped the bowl at the presence of the Pharaoh. 

"Chocolate pudding, compliments of her highness." The young girl transferred it into a bigger serving bowl, bowing to Yami as she left to place it on their lunch table. The two royals left the kitchens.

"Should we change, I don't want to ruin your palace eating in flour." Sapna said proudly knowing what 'flour' was. 

"No, we'll change after lunch, I'm starving."

"You sure?" Sapna asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if no." Yami smiled down at the Queen. Sapna froze however, as she saw Bakura glaring at Yami.

"What's he doing here?" Sapna whispered. 

"He's eating lunch, what any person would do in Egypt at this time of day" 

"Oh." Sapna said nonchalantly. She looked down at her plate. Yami stuck his finger in the pudding, immaturely.

"Mmhhh..Good." Yami looked so relaxed, like a kitten in front of a fireplace. Sapna smiled, ignoring Bakura's gaze at her. 

*Hope you guys liked! R&R!*


	11. Payback

__

This chapter couldn't have been properly written, if it wasn't for Melissa and her Yami! Thanks!

*****Okay, Sapna talks to herself a lot in this chapter (mentally thinking), so italic is her talking.*****

Sapna sipped her wine, dainty like a Queen was expected to. She completely ignored the silence around her. Yami and Bakura suddenly engaged in conversation, Sapna however was still in her own world. Her royal self pushed the plate in front of her as she continued on her wine, picking at the jewelry on her hands; attempting to get the flour off them as an interesting way of ignoring the silver haired 'prince' next to her that would occasionally glance over at her just like her lover. The Queens mind flooded with thoughts. She needed to know whether or not to tell Yami what happened. Sapna was rather worried what he would have thought, and exactly what Bakura was trying to do to her. Rape? _No way… but still, there is that possibility. _Getting frustrated, she decided to not tell Yami, she could fend for herself, and if she were to tell anyone, it would be her best friend and the only one she could count on. _The mystical elf._ Finally she was knocked out of her trance when a finger poked the pendant hanging at her forehead from her hairline under her tiara. She looked up dazed. 

"Sapna? Did you hear me? Our guest asked you a question." Yami said almost sternly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all…" Sapna said apologetically. 

"Its okay, your highness. We all tend to _think_ sometimes." Bakura's rough voice pierced her ears once more, his eyes trailed over her flour soaked necklaces, back up to her tiara, her lips then finally her eyes, this of course Sapna noticed. 

"Um, now what were you saying?" Sapna asked. _This tension is unbearable._

"How long you would be staying here, My Lady." He asked once more. His eyes locking with her lips as he sipped his own wine, licking his lips. 

"Oh." Sapna's eyes looked down, most likely permanently, her stepmother would probably run the castle, as she would marry Yami, she didn't have any were else to go. Surely she wasn't going to return home, her stepmother would most likely blame her for everything that happened. _I am not your lady._

"Bakura, our Fathers or rather the Kings have _passed _she will have a choice after I figure out how to um..well, finish this battle that has been handed over to me." Yami spoke carefully, not wanting to tell this stranger what he was planning and training to do. 

"I see." Bakura's vision looked over Yami, occasionally eyeing his Jewelry as well as his thick gold crown that covered the top of his unusual bangs. 

"I excuse myself, but this flour is diverting my attention span." _Perfect excuse. _Sapna rose from her spot, bowing to the two lords, heading for the bathing chambers Yami called his. 

"Well, Bakura, if you wish for some entertainment, my slaves shall surely be happy to assist you in a tour of our beautiful, yet always developing city. I must also excuse myself, my training is very vital." Yami rose as well with Bakura, heading out to his chambers to change. Bakura headed to his own chambers. 

**

"Your highness." The three spoke bowing to their pharaoh as the Dark Magician headed towards the exit into the castle. 

"Oh Magician, Sapna is bathing now. Give me lessons now." Yami barked causing the man to follow step towards his highness. 

***

Sapna had asked to bathe herself, she had been stressed and wished to soak in the hot water, instead of having servants bathe her quickly. The Queen rested her back against the marble surface of the wall. She gently tilted her head back heaving a long awaited sigh from her wine lips. Closing her lined eyes, she relaxed in sweet oblivion. A presence apparated behind her, resting his cold hands upon her shoulders messaging away all knots any were. Sapna gasped at the cold bare hands on the stranger to her named Yami. 

"Yami? You're done training already?" Sapna asked, her eyes remained closed enjoying the message. Her response however, was a deep grunt as the hands tried to trail down further. Sapna, now knowing for a fact that Yami wouldn't be *that* daring, turned, covering her chest with her bare hands. 

"BAKURA!" She gasped, as he grinned at her. 

"I will claim you very soon. Get dressed and meet me in your room at the balcony. If you fail to do as I wish, Yami will pay your consequences." Bakura's voice whispered in her ear as she shivered, feeling his touch slowly leave her shoulders._ What on Earth could he possibly want with me now? He's officially seen me naked. Ugh. I don't want Yami to get hurt so I have absolutely no choice other than to meet that man in my room. _Quickly rinsing the soaked in soap off her long hair and body, she stepped up form the giant pool, putting on Yami's white robe, over to the other side of the room, putting on her jewelry and now red outfit. She made her way down to hall. _I'm scared, oh Yami I wish I could tell you. But what would you think I me? A whore because I am willingly going to meet Bakura in my room in order for your safety? What is he going to do with me? He most likely will want to know were you're hiding your jewels in the tombs and this palace. Yeah that's it. I will be completely safe when it comes to safety of my body, either beaten or violated. Bakura wouldn't dare. Or would he?_ Sapna failed to notice she was already to her reached destination, only her head still down in thought. A buffed body with familiar silver hair slyly walked up to her, tilting her head up to meet his. Slowly, carefully he bent his head down, kissing her with all his pent up passion. To his dismay, she pushed him away, causing him to land on her bed. 

"Bakura! Watch yourself!" Sapna yelled, ready to cry as her fears soon came true as he rose from the bed, walking quickly over to her. He pushed her onto the silk sheets with its velvet covering. She gasped as he landed on top of her, quickly position himself to straddle her.

"Shut up. The Pharaoh deserves this, and you're perfect for revenge with your beauty." He laughed as she struggled under his grip. Attempting to do magic Sapna conjured up the light from her fingers; Bakura on the other hand countered. He released purple, black and maroon streams of magic into her body, causing her magic to be useless temporarily. She gasped at this as his grin broadened evilly.

**A few Hours Later**

Yami sat on the stone chair feeling completely worn out from concentrating so much. He listened intently however, to the three guardians lecturing on how he was to seal the creatures and their powers.

"You got all that down highness?" the Mystical Elf spoke tiredly but happily. 

"Yes. Now can I see Sapna now?" Yami groaned. The three slightly older ones smiled and nodded in approval. Using all his lasting strength, he hauled everything he had to his father's room, there he would pick out his deceased mothers wedding ring, his father advised him to give it to the woman he loved, as a family heirloom, and the prized wedding ring. Feeling a familiar pressure lay down upon his heart, he heavily advanced to the far left of the room. To his surprise, he found two boxes. A small wooden box and a slightly larger one. His curiosity took him over. He opened the slightly larger box revealing seven items engraved with the eye of Horrus. He gasped, picking up the most abundant and heaviest golden one. Under the reversed triangle resting spot was a name, just like the other six. This one was called the puzzle. Confused, yet slowly falling in love with the beauty of the piece, he decided to give it to Sapna. Although, he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to take it. Suddenly, the high priest barged into the doors. Yami quickly shoved the box back into under the bed. Grabbing the smaller one. 

"My Lord, there you are. What in heavens are you doing?" he asked, his purple eyes somehow filled with malice. 

"Picking up the wedding ring for my future wife." Yami grinned at the sound of it. Though he swore he could have caught the priest rolling his eyes, he decided not to say anything.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yami raised an eyebrow to match his sentence.

"I was… looking for you. Are you ready to do the ritual?" The priest seemed to be covering something up.

"Oh. I see. Well, I have something very important to do before anything drastic happens. I have to give Sapna this." Yami explained as he flashed the studded ring to the man. 

"Ah. Well, find me when you are finished. I shall be waiting for you on the balcony of the temple." With that, Yami jogged to his loves room. He felt something strange, yet he shrugged it off. He was sure she was going to love the ring. Her door was closed surprisingly closed as he knocked five times swiftly. 

"Come in." came a gruff, deep voice. Yami raised his eyebrows, shrugging as he walked into the Queens room. His mouth opened agape as he gasped in horror at the sight. A naked Bakura and Sapna on the bed. Clearly Sapna had passed out, onto Bakura's chest, as he held his arms around her protectively. Bloodstains surrounded the once pretty white silky sheets under the thick velvet quilt. A breeze blew in through the window, causing Sapna's bangs to sickly blow around her face. Bakura actually smiled at the Pharaoh's horror. 

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Yami roared in rage.

"What does it look like your highness? Obviously you couldn't satisfy Sapna." Bakura said coldly.

"What the hell do you mean satisfy?! You sick bastard!" Yami yelled, he was about to lunge; yet Bakura spoke. 

"Quite the contrary, My Pharaoh, your woman was rather willing. She just didn't love you." He grinned at Yami's face in distress. Yami's eyes roamed over the soaked, thick bloodstains. He stormed out of the room. //What if he was lying? What if he raped Sapna? No way. She cheated me. That whore. // He finally reached the temple of his castle. He tapped his highest priest on the shoulder. He rose from his prayers, looking over Yami, frowning. 

"What is it Yami?" the priest looked clearly annoyed. 

"I have learned the teachings of the shadow monsters, I now need the items to finalize the process." Yami spoke angrily, clearly not going to take any scolding from the priest today, holy or not. His mood couldn't possibly get worse. 

"Excellent. I have gotten out for you the 7 items of your fathers in which he held most dear, clearly his ancestors created it just in case this situation happened." The priest spoke his blonde hair and purple eyes shining contently in the Ra's bathing sunlight. He pulled out from behind the altar a wooden box. 

"Come now, there is a place for this." He took the box and a following Yami into the town, to what looking like an abandoned, deserted shop. They entered; going down quite a long flight of stairs. There they found what looked like a god or other holding hollow places were what looked like items fit in. The priest opened the wooden box once more carefully taking out the golden pieces, placing them in the proper places. 

"What are these?" Yami whispered in awe trying to hide his knowledge of the items Realizing they were for a better purpose that to give to Sapna, he silently sighed in relief. 

"Soon to be the Items of the Shadows. The puzzle, scale, ring, eye, anhk, tauk and finally the rod." The priest spoke slyly of his knowledge. 

"So these are what Father used to tell me about in my childhood." Yami gasped at his Fathers fairy tales slowly coming true realizing there were more to the items then he thought. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he would've stumbled upon these and not take them for what they really were. 

"Now, your highness, I want you to concentrate all your might with these in your grasp." The priest nudged Yami's hands with tiny square stone pieces. Each about the size of a present day penny. Each one holds a picture of everyone Shadow Monster ever living. 

"There must be over a hundred!" Yami exclaimed at the bundle in his hands.

"Yes, yes now you must concentrate of having the powers of the shadow monsters in each one of the Shadow Items. The tokens are to help you visualize what goes into the items. If done correctly, they will be gone when the incantation is complete." The priest moved away from the statue allowing Yami to stand in front of it. Yami, in full view of the Items, closed his eyes, holding his hands out to the items. The tokens in front of him in his grasp. Gently urging his powers on, he began his now mastered chant. Half an hour into the chant, Yami and the tokens in his hands began shining powerfully. Momentarily, Sapna burst in with a smirking Bakura. 

"Yami! How dare you! You couldn't even defend me!" Sapna shouted. Yami couldn't concentrate. Thus breaking his bond with the incantation. He turned to Sapna, glaring cold heartedly at her. 

"Your nothing but a whore. Now leave me be. This is far more important."

"YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME?! MY FATHER IS DEAD TO YOU KNOW! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Sapna fumed at the man she still loved. _Why, how can I still love you?_

"Sapna, I am aware of that. But your still nothing more than a whore to me." Yami whispered.

"You believe him?! You actually believe someone you barely know over some one you say you love?" Sapna's eyes began leaving trails of tears down her now hardened face.

"What you have done, Sapna, can never be forgiven. Now before I have you thrown in prison, I suggest you leave this place at once." Yami's eyes looked into hers, for a split second Sapna could have sworn she saw a hint of hope in his hard violet orbs. At this comment however, Sapna fumed.

"Throw me in the dungeons, will you?" Sapna asked threateningly. _I can't believe this!_

"Yes." Yami stated simply. Its tortured Sapna completely. 

"'YAMI! THIS WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU SOMEDAY! I SWEAR UPON RA! YOU DON'T COMPREHEND WHAT YOU ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET SHUNNED! YOU MAY BE PHAROH, BUT YOU ARE A MERE HUMAN TO ME..I WILL GET MY REVENGE." Sapna screamed, through out the small cave collapsing to her knees crying for every last amount of energy to take her away from this place. A silver haired man smirked behind the curvy figure of the outraged woman. This statement scared Yami. Bakura decided to speak.

"Yami, I see that you are now starting to believe your now lost love?" Bakura's eyes couldn't glint any more. The young Pharaoh looked down to the ground, then up at Sapna, before he could say he loved her, sorry and put Bakura through hell, the other man seemingly sensed this, speaking up.

"Now my revenge on you is complete." A menacing laugh filled the stone room.

"Let's play a little game Bakura." Yami whispered locking gazes with the other man. Finally going to get use from the defense magic the Dark Magician taught him.

"Alright." Bakura stood his ground determined. 

"If I win, I get your kingdom, Sapna, and the items." Bakura said. 

"Why should I have to duel for something that already belongs to me, you imbecile." Yami slowly walked over to Bakura, their faces millimeters apart. 

"If you love her you will." Bakura raised a ringed finger, causing the room to expand, with the usual settings of a shadow game. Sapna stared horrified. She knew Yami was good, yet she still remained worried. And why on Earth was she being treated as an item with the Shadow trinkets? Before her fiery brown eyes, the game began. The two so into their games, stone pillar after stone pillar shattering. Commands yelled through out the hall. 

"If I win Bakura, I get EVERYTHING. Including what I wish to do to you!" Yami's right eye twitched in anger, yet he was surprised, Bakura already had planned out a shadow game.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Pharaoh. Yet on the contrary, I become Pharaoh if I win, I take all including Sapna and your items, remember that." Bakura smirked.

"Your not even of heir Bakura, there's no way that could happen." Another stone was shattered. 

"We'll see about that." 

Sapna watched in horror as the two fought. Within seconds, the battle was almost over; it was Yami's turn now. He was desperate for a monster now. The queen called mentally upon her guardians. _Teacher! What am I to do? Yami might not win, and Bakura's monster is extremely strong! Help us! _Within her mind her teacher spoke. _//Sapna, you must become one with the tablets. What have I taught you? //_ The voice vanished, that was Sapna's advice. Thinking in a matter of split seconds, she slowly walked in the center of the battle area. _If Yami wins with the help of me, so be it. If I have to die doing this, it will be better becoming a monster, then being Bakura's slave, or whatever sick plans he has. _She stood there, calling upon her secret shadow powers. She never used them, only in emergencies she was to call upon the power. Raising her arms up, she gained an enormous headache, which only made her more determined. Opening her eyes, she found herself frozen forever, Yami and Bakura staring at her like she was made of stone. Which not to her surprise she was. She heard a voice, quickly recognizing it as Yami's._ //Sapna? What in Ra have you done?! Do you know what you have done to yourself? You sacrificed yourself to the shadow monsters!!!// _Yami sounded as if he were going to cry, even in telepathy. _Yami? Listen to me, you must win this, call upon me, and I shall obliviate Bakura's last monster. You shall win, sealing all shadow monsters forever. Don't worry about me. If you use me to attack, then I will be the last tablet remaining. NOW GO!_ Sapna thought to Yami. The two at each end glancing occasionally over to her tablet. Her highness had learned something new, the one controlling his tablets, could talk to his monsters in his mind on what his strategy were to do next. Otherwise, he could only talk to Sapna, she wasn't sure. 

"Bakura! Meet your destiny! Mystic Sorceress, Cry of the Pharaoh! NOW!" Yami's voice determined as ever. Sapna found herself transparently coming out of the stone tablet, aiming over to the last of Bakura's pillars. Raising her arms up, she screamed, a black spirit emerging from her mouth. Tears fell from her now translucent eyes, how it hurt to do an attack! //_you'll get used to it.// Mystical Elf? I still have contact with you? _Sapna asked her mind happily attempting to neglect the pain she was receiving. _//of course. Now more so than ever because you are one of us now.// _finishing her attack, she watched her black spirit destroy Bakura's monster. She smirked, yet frowned as she returned into her rightful place now: her tablet. Not regretting it though, Yami would have never won if it weren't for her. Although her need to be in his arms in his presence as a *human* couldn't have been greater. She cried, cried hard in the need to be in someone's care now. She was alone, and soon to be destroyed with the shadow race. How her fate had changed so suddenly! On her knees, letting all emotions out, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking up she found the deep blue eyes of the Mystical elf, kneeling next to her. Sapna cried out, hugging her with all her remaining energy. 

"Mystical Elf! How I have realized how much I love him! And now I can't be with him. My fate…. Has been sealed. What have I done in such haste?" Sapna choked out her words, trying to breathe. 

"My child, you saved the Pharaoh, now he will do what is to be rightfully done. No need to worry however, I shall sacrifice myself to preserve you, until the time is _right._" Her pity to the former Queen couldn't be greater at the moment. She attempted to wipe away Sapna's tears, proven only to be futile as they refreshed themselves over and over. 

"What? Why can't everything be the way it was before Bakura arrived?" Sapna groaned.

"My dear, your fate was planned before anything."

"You knew, didn't you?" Sapna looked into her former teacher's eyes. She sighed.

"Yes. I knew you knew."

"And you didn't tell me?" Sapna asked still crying, now outraged.

"Sapna, we shadow monsters are not allowed to change fate. You understand that don't you?" The Elf spoke softly attempting to soothe the small girl crumpled in her arms. 

"Why I even let him in…the first place…" Sapna's eyes gave into a new batch of tears.

"Dear, he has the power to control. It wasn't you who let him in. He knows how to control innocent people's minds. His target was you, for Ramious incased him for three years in a jail cell when he was 13 for attempting to steal the gold in all the tombs and pyramids." The elf stroked Sapna's long hair delicately.

"When will I see my love again? And why can't I see the future?" Sapna asked still crying.

"You are still rightfully human. That gift isn't yours. Watch the events taking place, then I shall do what I was created to do." The Elf spoke mystically.

*****

"I believe I have won this duel Bakura." Yami smirked maliciously.

"This isn't over Pharaoh." Bakura walked out, yet waited at the stairs, acting like he left.

"Now, I must finish my ritual." Yami spoke, walking up to the stone holding the seven shadow items. He began chanting again, his light resurfacing. The tokens resting in his hands shook violently as one by one they each disappeared. 

*****

"You'll be with me forever right?" Sapna asked.

"My Lady, I must sacrifice myself now, before Yami destroys my life token. I will always be here with you, one day, you shall see me again." The Elf chuckled as she kissed Sapna's forehead, rising, she did something similar to what Sapna had done earlier. Holding her arms out, the power of the shadows awakened as she slowly disintegrated. Sapna cried out as the only one she had now left her. Feeling limp, she fell even lower her hands now sprawled out in front of her. She felt she had no reason to live, and now she couldn't even kill herself. She were to lie in shadows for the rest of her life, if Yami didn't destroy her token. Yet, suddenly the former Queen became engulfed in white light. A charge traveled through her body. A burst of happiness warmed her cold heart. Sad enough, it quickly left as her teacher and best friend's last words rung through out her head. _Never change, sweet Sapna. _Tears leaked faster down the girl's eyes. Everything precious taken away. And now, she knew she most likely would have to wait. For something. Not sure of what the Mystical Elf had in store for her. Yet, she watched from her pillar the events taking place. 

*****

Yami had by now opened his eyes. Looking into his hand remained on last token. The Mystical Sorceress' picture engraved upon it. He couldn't destroy it, no matter how hard he tried. Yet in his mind, he knew who she really was. Sapna… the name still pricked his heart churning emotions in his stomach. How he knew her name as Shadow monster as well as her attack was beyond his mind to comprehend. The Pharaoh felt an urge to cry. Yet, no tears fell. He wanted to kill someone. Destroying the whole Shadow race didn't seem to help what he was feeling right now. 

"What's next?" Came Yami's voice, monotone, yet angry. 

"With the power flowing through your system, seal them into each of the items. Making them the Shadow Items." The priest spoke cheerily, for once. 

Putting on hand on top of the other in front of him, he released every last Shadow soul from his body. Each item glowed. Bakura ran into the chamber once more grasping an item, yet to his oblivion, Yami wasn't finished. Over all the light in the room and items, Yami glared at Bakura.

"Fool. I have not finished my incantation. Your greed has caused you to rush your thievery. Now your soul shall be sealed away for all eternity until some one kind, comes around allowing you to betray them, and even then my words shall pierce you. The innocence will kill you for good then. OBLIVIATE!" Yami scowled into the eyes of Bakura. The face of Yami would be the last image he would see until his fate leaned into what Yami said. The tomb robber materialized into the now Shadow Ring. The high priest approached Yami from the side opposite to Bakura's destroyal. 

"My Pharaoh. It is time you get what you deserve as well. OBLIVIATE!" Yami's eyes went wide as his body slowly materialized into the now Shadow Puzzle. Yet even the gods didn't see this twist, as they decided to slow down Yami's materialization. Yami, seeing his chance before his hips could fully materialize, did something causing the high priest his freedom.

"MALIK! YOU HAVE DECIEVED ME!" Yami yelled outraged. Yet, his revenge would be sooner than the priest thought. The high priest, unhooded himself, allowing Yami to see him whole. His darkly tanned body, blonde hair and much gold jewelry. The Pharaoh had never seen Malik, the high priests whole head before. Only seeing some of his skin, bangs and eyes.

"OBLIVIATE MALIK! I HAVE THE BLESSINGS OF THE GODS AND SHADOW RACE!" Yami just had time to finish this last task as he was wiped away. The priest watched in horror as his legs quickly materialized into the item he had clutched, as he was ready to take. His own thievery, similar to Bakura's have cursed him. He screamed in agony as his neck left the real world. 

*****

Sapna watched quietly as she watched Yami finish what he obviously was born in this time to do. She didn't scream when Yami's body was destroyed. Nor did she gasp when the priest decieved The young Pharaoh. Normally she would have been crying by now. Yet, she was silent. Quiet as ever. Her sobs ceased. Her feelings muted. Crawling into a ball. 

A slave came in; not bothering to touch the items, in fear of the Pharaoh, yet he was not aware of the young man's fate. He stumbled upon Sapna's token though. As he took it out, Sapna, completely surprised watched were she was being taken. She was sold to another priest, as he tried rituals with her token, only to turn her into a card. The priest knew nothing of the card that would be futurly known as duel monsters, thus he left the card there. She could watch the real world VERY sparingly. Only for a rather short time as it had taken a lot of energy from her. Ages later, someone came in as Sapna watched the world for her rare amount of time, deciding he would protect what was now called the Millennium Items. To Sapna, she recognized him as the chancellor, Shadhi. Yet, obviously reincarnated. She was slightly outraged at what she heard; it had been 5000 years already! _5000 years ago? Has it really been that long? _As a magical creature now, Sapna unlocked many secrets as what the future people called duel monsters. She had made many friends. Constantly hearing of a certain duel master. To her surprise, she met the Mystical Elf, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. They recognized her, yet barely remembered. Every once in a while they would have flashbacks. But, they knew Sapna very well. 

*****Am I the only one that thinks Mai and Yugi look like siblings? Ah, well. My mind does tend to go a bit stray when writing stories. Don't forget to R&R! sorry if this was confusing. This chapter kinda sux in my opinion, because I got a few ideas over the middle of the week, and I just entered em in the middle of the story, and im not sure if they blended in properly like I expected. Omg, and I am so sorry if the very last paragraph is confusing. I seriously didn't know how to phrase it any better. As you may assume, the next chapter will finally be in present day. (long time in the past huh? Like we were stuck in there or something….O_o) anywayz, you people R&R and have a pleasant day!!!!!*****


	12. The Dance

"As you see Yugi, it wasn't all great in the times of Egypt." Sapna looked down, her mind fogged with resurfacing memories that she hadn't mentioned. Yugi had been silent throughout the history lesson. His wide eyes now slightly drooped with concentration; trying to imagine every last word told to him. Sapna looked over at him, playing with the metal lining of her skirt while resting her chin on her knees. The former Queen felt a tickling sensation upon her face. She sniffed. Raising her jeweled hands, she wiped the water from her flushed cheeks. Her voice seemed lost, she couldn't talk anymore. Silently praying Yugi wouldn't ask anything more, it had already gotten late, and she was mentally and physically drained. Sapna closed her eyes, causing more pent up water to fall, Yugi looked at her. 

"That really happened?" Yugi trying to convince himself then ask Sapna. She merely nodded. 

"Yami, he was really like that?" Yugi asked again. Once more, Sapna nodded, more water falling from her eyes. 

"Ha, Yugi. That's the way it used to be. Before..before….." Sapna's voice cracked. She couldn't bear it anymore. Yami walked in from the doorway in which no one noticed him so quietly, as ancient Egypt's story was told. Warm, strong arms enveloped her highness as she balled onto the bare shoulder that led up to a belt choker. She loudly sobbed, letting all the stress out as everything caught up with her. The fear of being in a particular man's gaze, as well as loosing your humanity. She looked up to find not innocence, but dark, yet softened eyes looking back on her in concern. 

"Sapna, I can never say it so many times; how sorry I am. If I could, I would get Ra to come say it to you himself, for only he knows how my heart is weighed at your sorrow; for I caused it. My love, my everything I am so sorry." Yami expressed everything in his heart. Sapna lightly pushed him away, looking back at Yugi. 

"Then how could you hit me so mercilessly?" Sapna looked away from both hikari and yami. 

"I… I really don't know Sapna." Yami mumbled looking down. At these past few comments Yugi had an idea surface in his mind. 

"Sapna, didn't you day your mentor knew that Bakura had powers to control people?" Yugi hypothesized. 

"Yes. I did say that." Sapna sniffed.

"Well, perhaps Yami was being controlled?" Yugi stated. Yami's eyes got wide. 

"He could… and while locked away in the Ring, he could have strengthened his magic." Yami looked over Sapna once more. 

"Could it be?" Sapna asked. 

"I'm going to have to do something about it then." Yami said angrily.

"But why would he do it?" Sapna asked curiously.

"Revenge. For what I did. He still wants to triumph over me. By means of having you, my Old Kingdom, and the items. I'm not quit sure exactly how he's going to resurrect the palace and all, but I know he's after the items." Yami looked directly into his lights eyes. 

"So, then you really couldn't control yourself." Sapna looked at the ceiling in an attempt to hold the tears. Taking off her crown, she stared into the crystal studded piece, as more tears fell down. The phone rang, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Yugi ran down the stairs into the living room scrambling to pick up the nagging machine. 

"Hello?….. Oh hi Joey! No… yeah she's fine…………..No……….really? I'll have to ask them. Who's all going?…….Of course, I don't see why not! Ok, I'll meet you at your house…………..alright. ok……….yes yes!! Haha……….OK! I'll go get ready! Bye." Yugi hung up the phone, literally running up the stairs. //This should cheer them up!// Yugi sent through his Yami's link, yet before Yami could reply, Yugi has already arrived.

"Yugi what's going on?" The darker one asked. 

"There's a dance tonight. And Joey wanted to know if we could all go." The light smiled happily. Yami looked over to Sapna; she smiled lightly in approval. 

"Ok, it's in thirty minutes, so you guys get ready!" Yugi said excitedly as he went to look for some party clothes. Yami chuckled and smiled at his Aibou's happiness.

"You're sure you're up for this?" the Pharaoh asked cautiously.

"Yes. I mean, I don't want to dampen Yugi's life. I mean I have already protruded into his house. And I don't want to have you two moping around here." Sapna forced a smile. 

"You should go in that. Have all the guys goggle at you" Yami winked. Looking at her two piece and many-jeweled outfit, the King and Queen stood and waited in the living room for Yugi. Within minutes Yugi emerged from the bathroom smelling of cologne and looking similar to Yami, just black. He had the belt choker, the tight leather pants, and even the million-belted shirt. Yami teased him on the way to Joey's house, as they crossed a complex full of shops. 

"Aibou, you smell high of that stuff." The dark wrinkled up his nose.

"I think he smells very wonderful." Sapna said quietly. Just then, someone from a distance could be heard yelling.

"Hey! Guys! Stop! Wait up!" An angelic white haired boy caught up with them. 

"Oh hi Bakura!" Yugi said, ecstatic. Yami dared to catch a glance at Sapna, horror painted on her face. 

"Oh, hi Sapna! I didn't know you were coming!" Bakura smiled at the frightened queen.

"Yugi, you and Bakura should get a corsage for Sapna, I'll wait here with her" Yami proposed as they had already passed a few floral shops. Sapna looked confused up at Yami. Yugi, catching what Yami was plotting, pulled Bakura a few more paces, into the nearest floral shop. The two ancient ones sat upon an iron bench on the outside of the shops.

"Yami?" Sapna questioned, a tad stern.

"Sapna, I only have a few minutes to explain this before Bakura and Yugi come out of that shop."

"What?" Sapna asked, by now she was very confused. 

"Bakura's ring, as you remember, contains the Bakura we know. The reincarnated version of him, is basically his lighter half, the Bakura from this time. I know you can sense and see the difference when the ancient Bakura emerges from the ring. Right?" Yami looked deep into the woman's fiery brown eyes. 

"Yes. I guess I needed it to be spelled out to me." Sapna looked onto the cement sidewalk.

"No problem. It took me quite a while as well to notice it." Yami smiled reassuringly. Within seconds of the silence, Yugi and Bakura emerged from the shop holding a transparent box each. 

"Even though I don't know you that well, I thought this one was rather pretty for you." Bakura handed the box to Sapna, which contained a silvery blue, VERY large flower with a matching lace around it. Bakura looked away from the Queen's vision, blushing like a madman. Yami looked a bit angry. 

"Yugi, you didn't get one for me?" Yami asked.

"Well, I didn't know." Yugi laughed at his Yami's face. Sapna stifled a giggle when Yami charged into the store. 

"I'm sorry you two, but I really don't know what to do with this." Sapna attempted to be comfortable as Bakura gently picked up her wrist gingerly tying the flower around her. 

"Oh." Sapna laughed at her ignorance. Yugi, opened his box holding a large maroon flower, tying the delicate object around her other wrist. Sapna blushed even harder. 

"Well, usually there's only one on a lady, but your surrounded by guys, so..Heh heh." Yugi nervously laughed. Yami stamped out of the store. Holding a box as well. He took out a beautiful white flower, tying it next to Bakura's. 

"I don't know why this is done… but they're very pretty." Sapna laughed.

"Your date usually buys them." Yami smiled down at Sapna, as they continued their walk.

"Wow, you're rather educated on this particular subject?" Sapna gently teased. Yami looked down at her, winking. As they neared Joey's house, two figures could be seen standing in the front. One clearly belonged to a female while the other belonged to a man. Finally arriving, Joey well dressed in khakis and a light blue shirt completely buttoned up yet loosely untucked, complemented by black boots. Sapna giggled at Yami's wrinkled face, as Joey's cologne was even more noticeable. Tea was dressed in a pink short dress. She scowled slightly at Sapna's usual outfit, which looked more for a ball. 

"What on Earth are you two fighting about, we can hear you all the way down the street!" Yugi spoke up, being the peacemaker. 

"Joey didn't get me the right corsage color! He got me white!" Tea spoke angrily.

"How was I spossed to know?" Joey threw his arms up in defeat. 

"I think it goes well with your dress, considering your shoes are white." Sapna said innocently, causing the whole group to look at her. 

"I have a pink dress." Tea finished angrily.

"So? Your shoes and the glitter on your dress and body as well as the clip in your hair are all white. It would compliment your outfit very well!" Sapna cheered, clasping her hands smiling widely.

"So, your dress, or whatever that is, is white, and you have silver… Er, metal jewelry, everything on you is diamonds and white gold!" Tea looked away at the disappointed face Yami wore. 

"So? I have three guys that each got me one..." Sapna said. Holding up her arms.

"Three? Bakura, you bought her one to?" Tea glared over at him. 

"Well, I don't really have a date, so I bought her one." Bakura said innocently. Tea would have questioned Yami, but she knew better. 

"My dress is white, but I have a powdery blue, maroon, and white, meaning I only have one out of three that matches. But they're still gorgeous!" Sapna grinned at the three boys around her.

"Tea, just put tha stinkin flower on, and lets go. We're gonna be late!" Joey argued, he was getting rather agitated. Reluctantly, Tea allowed Joey to tie the beautiful flower onto her. The group then began their walk. Tea, Yugi and Joey in the lead. Sapna, in the back with Bakura and Yami was feeling a *very* familiar uncomfortablness around the two men on each side of her. Sighing, she finally got her voice to come out. 

"So… Bakura… were did you get your ring?" Sapna sighed; this wasn't what she wanted to discuss. But it just came out.

"My father is an archeologist, like Yugi's grandpa. He brought it home to me as a surprise." Bakura said slightly happy. Yami looked at the two, raising an eyebrow. 

"Bakura, who's your date? Sapna is already taken by Yug and Yami" Joey teased. 

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I just wanted to get out of the house tonight." Bakura said, his voice tugged with accent.

"We all know you're going to steal a dance, Bakura" Joey winked at the three in back. Sapna looked up at Yami, who gently smiled back at her. The six looked around as they arrived at the dance. They gazed at the many decorations, glittering ice carvings and colorful lights that replaced the usual lighting. Music was blaring loud as a song ended a new one began playing. Yami held out his hand, Sapna took it gratefully. The slow song made the two as well as everyone else at the dance, closes all gaps between each other. Sapna rested her head against Yami's shoulder, as he rested his hands on her lower back. The two whispered in each other's ears, feeling they were the only ones there; floating on a cloud in heaven together. 

"Sapna, how long I have wanted to dance. Ever so close to you, I can feel your heart racing." Yami smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yami. Imagine what our wedding would have been like? We could have been dancing right now, in your ball room." Sapna's voice barely above a whisper.

"You mean, _our _ball room" He gently squeezed her against him affectionately. The queen turned her head, her forehead rested upon his neck. 

"That never happened." Sapna whispered painfully.

"Two souls, meant to be together. Locked away for what seemed to be an eternity."

"But we're together now, aren't we?" Sapna's voice quivered as she difficulty tucked away the feeling she held for another; as they were easily being overcomed by the Pharaoh in front of her. As the song ended, another came on, Sapna's heart cringed at the tune, the saddened words.

"Sapna, Here's my illusion.." Yami whispered incantations under his breath, causing the surroundings to majestically morph into the grand hall, the home of the two. 

"Yami.." Sapna gasped as she looked around. 

__

Baby, please try to forgive me,   
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
Hold me now,   
Don't bother,   
If every second it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the man that I become

"Just be here with me right now, My Lady." Yami rested his chin upon Sapna's head, next to her tiara. Tears threatened to release from the ancient duel monster. 

__

Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,   
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

Her Royal Highness closed her eyes, resting her head and body against the Pharaohs chest, listening as her whispered the words; she looked at him, baffled. 

"How do you know modern songs?" Sapna mused.

"Well, when you have an Aibou…" Yami didn't go any farther as Sapna chuckled, resting back on his body.

__

Sadness is beautiful,  
Loneliness is tragical  
So heal me,  
I can't win this war,  
Touch me now,   
Don't bother,   
If every second it makes me weaker,   
You can save me from the man I've become

"The war…" Sapna bit her lip in thought. 

__

I'm here with my confession,  
Got nothing to hide no more,  
I don't know where to start,  
But to show you the shape of my heart.

Yami lightly tilted her head up, gently cooing the words to her blushing face. 

"Yami, its just like home…" The queen smiled, getting slightly emotional. 

__

I'm looking back on things I've done,   
I never want to play the same ol' part,   
Or keep you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

Slowly, as the song faded so did the illusion. The whole room silenced, as the teenagers created a circle, watching intently as they waltzed. Sapna's gaze fell upon Yugi, who silently watched with a smile played upon his lips. She knew he wanted to dance but wasn't going to ask. 

"My lord, do you mind if I danced with your partner?" Sapna asked.

"No, go right ahead. He looks a bit bored anyway." Yami smiled as Sapna paced over to where Yugi was.

"Yugi… care to dance..?" Sapna asked to the now cherry red Yugi. 

"Well, would you mind dancing with Bakura? You two need to get to know each other better." He gently smiled at Sapna's horrified look. 

"Yugi? Are you sure…" Sapna asked, her eyes wide. Bakura, on the other hand froze with fear, contact with a female had always ended up making him look like an idiot.

"Yes, he's not going to bite!" Yugi laughed well heartedly.

She scarcely took Bakura's hand, as he led her to the floor. 

"Aibou, why did you do that? You know her story with Bakura…" Yami frowned.

"I think she needs to know that _our _Bakura is a good guy." Yugi said confidently.

"I don't know Aibou…" 

R&R!!!!!!


	13. Confusion

Sapna drew her shaking arms around the angelic neck that was supporting the nervous, wrecked face that looked at the other guys glaring at him in jealousy. Bakura's hands seemed ready to fall off as they found themselves around her hips. Both eyes looked else were, clearly nervous. The young man cleared his throat as an effort to gain his voice back. 

"Well, erm… how has your night been going?" Bakura's voice sounded as if he started going to puberty, clearing his throat once more.

"Oh, it's just fine. How is yours?" Sapna looked up, into innocent almond orbs, which was glazed over dreamily. 

"Same here. I just wish Yugi wouldn't do this set up thing. I'm such a nervous wreck…" He gently smiled as he twirled her, causing her skirt to flare out beautifully. 

"Well… you shouldn't be…" Sapna cooed softly, slowly relaxing. She accidentally forced her self back into the original dance position to hard, causing Bakura to gasp before wrapping his arms around her again. 

"Ugh, sorry bought that… I'm not to keen on this modern dancing, you know were the male and female are this close, holding each other like…erm… this." The Queen looked up again, this time seeing a pair cold eyes seductively glaring back at her. 

"…" Sapna became quiet, not wanting to cause a scene; she attempted to act normal, her eyes bubbling up. The man forced his body against hers in a suggestively tight manner, digging his hands into her already exposed hips. 

"Sapna, told you I would see you again. I…" He held her even tighter, if it was possible before continuing. "….like keeping promises." Sapna's breath began coming in short gasps. She nervously looked around. 

"Bakura, 5000 years in the shadow realm, my magic is tougher, and I can put up a fight this time. I will kill you first." She glared into the eyes of her enemy.

"I like it when you talk feisty. You'll do as I say." Bakura smirked. 

"Never. That will happen when I become a peasant." 

"You are a peasant, for an unmarried queen…" He bent his head down, whispering in her ear. "Would still be a virgin." Sapna pushed him away, horridly disgusted.

"I am not a virgin because _you _took that one gift away from me." She hissed sounding possessed. 

"That gift belonged to me." Bakura grinned, noticing the Pharaoh and his Aibou coming towards them. 

"Is everything okay, you two?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow in Bakura's direction. 

"Oh, of course." Bakura said, his now innocent eyes and light voice back. 

"See? Sapna's just paranoid." Yugi smiled at his friends, returning to the refreshment table to join his other friends. 

"Okay, Sapna you just call me if you need anything…" Yami said, more suggestive to Sapna. Bakura, the younger one, held her in dance position again. Sapna ever so afraid yet didn't want to embarrass the present day Bakura. 

"Bakura?" Sapna whispered. 

"Yes, I'm here." Came the sweet British voice. 

"Good, I'm going to go join Yugi now, okay?" Sapna stated nervously, more asking for permission.

"No your not, we're going to ditch this joint." The ancient one spoke. Sapna began ready to attack with magic, noticing for the first time her magic was futile. 

"What have you done?" Sapna hissed acidly, attempting to remove herself from the man's grip. 

"History repeats itself, my Queen." Sinister chuckles followed. Sapna realized he used his shadow powers upon her. Her own magic destroyed, she made a mental note to herself, to learn that spell. If she could still train that is. 

"Let me go… now. Otherwise the one you fear most will rise again, and destroy you." Sapna smirked as Bakura's eyes glittered with malice at the mention of Yami. 

"You have angered me. Now… you shall pay." Bakura twisted his grip of her wrists. By now, the skin under his grip became raw, ready to expose blood.

"Bakura, you're hurting me! Let go!" Sapna's voice became a little higher. _If only I could get him to release his magic, I could use my magic on him! _Sapna began concentrating upon Bakura.

"Go ahead, use your magic. I watched the whole scene with you sacrificing yourself to the shadow race, now try to do your magic on me." 

"Fine by me, just watch." _He must know something I don't. He's too smug about me using my magic. I'll do my old attack, my other magic is by far too strong, it might hurt some other people. Pharaoh's cry should stun him, until I can get Yami's attention away from that girl…. Wait a minute? Girl?! And he got mad at me, for getting ready to kiss Yugi?! I'll show him! _

"By the power of the ancient Shadow Realm… Monsters guide me. Pharaohs... Cry." Sapna whispered only audible for Bakura to hear. He grinned smugly at this. The young Queen threw her hands into the air, waiting for the anger to pent up enough for her to scream… but nothing happened. She glanced around at the teenagers looking at her. _It's bad enough my outfit gets me enough attention, but now they must think I am psychotic. Why can't I do my attack??_ A growlish chuckle filled her ears, causing her to be knocked out of her train of thought. 

"Try again, Queen. The Pharaoh isn't commanding you to do that attack. I know your type of magic. And I also know if you use your natural, original magic, it would effect the other around us. You're stuck. Your _wonderful _Yami is chatting his royal self away with that female over there. Why would you want a king like that? Come with me, I'll show you what your missing." Bakura mocked. 

"I wouldn't come with you if you were the last person on Earth and it was up to us for population." Sapna spat. _I can't do Pharaoh's Cry because Yami didn't command me? Well, that's not right._

"Ouch. My lovely Queen, you're so hurtful. You'll pay for that comment." At this comment, Sapna wrenched her hands away from Bakura. Holding her thickly layered skirt in her hands, she ran to the table. Yet, within a few yards from the table, Bakura picked her up, putting a hand over her mouth. Tears seeped from her eyes. _Not again… I'm a human! Not monster! I should have control over what I conjure!! _ Struggling to get free, Bakura pulled her outside. Pushing her against a wall, he talked hoarsely. 

"Now listen here. I'm not going to do anything to you, yet. I want to warn you." Bakura groaned as she still struggled, he removed his hand so she could talk. 

"Of what you monster!? Me becoming pregnant or something!? You brute! Get away from me! You've taken everything precious to me!" Sapna fell down, sinking into a crying ball; Bakura kneeled down in front of her.

"Exactly. We need to discuss something. I was doing some research last night in the shadow realm. Now, listen here... Oh for Ra's sake will you stop crying?! This is an important matter!"

"Now you want some compassion!?" Sapna cried out.

"No, I want to you listen. This concerns me and only you. This is very serious." 

"Well, I don't want to listen to you! Hai Ram! You raped me!" The Queen sobbed ever harder. 

"Dammit! You're not allowed to be stressed out! I won't hurt you!" Bakura's lips curled in frustration. This comment caused Sapna to look up, tears silently streaming from her passionate fiery eyes. 

"Why are you caring about me all of a sudden?" she whispered.

"…Because." Sapna quirked an eyebrow at this statement. 

"Sapna, I'm going to be on your back all the time now. I want you to realize that. Everything will hit you soon enough." Bakura said. At the use of her real name instead of something sarcastic, she blinked. The crystal water still leaked from her eyes. Her highness closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Bakura stared into her closed eyelids, gazing at the perfection of the lined lid. He glanced down, noticing the corsages; he had pushed them up to grasp her wrists. He looked at the biggest one, a white flower with matching white lace. He plucked one of the huge petals. Bringing it up to Sapna's face, he wiped the tears away. He traced the black line with the petals, ever so softly. He removed his hand from her face. Sapna opened her eyes, shocked. 

"Royal's should keep their composure." Bakura grinned.

Sapna looked at him, as his eyes changed into innocence. His hair more tame, as well as his body, slightly skinnier, without the buffness. 

"…Bakura?" Sapna asked slowly.

"Why are we out here?" Bakura questioned the lighter British accent returning.

"No reason." Sapna wasn't sure whether or not she knew if Bakura knew of his Yami. She and Bakura rose, walking back into the dance hall. Instead of dancing more, she walked slowly, yet very cautiously back to Yami and Yugi. She sighed; she had been so stressed out and emotional lately. Yami turned, smiled gently to her. Sapna frowned as the woman smiled at her. She didn't have any spunk in her anymore to tell the woman and Yami off.

"Ah, Sapna! I would like to introduce you to one of Yugi's teachers." Sapna blushed at her common mistake of the poor woman. _Ram, what's gotten into me as of late? _Being her second situation, Sapna was prepared at this new 'handshake' thing. The woman had a firm grip, obviously attempting to out do the Queen. Raising an eyebrow, Yami and the woman continued talking. Rolling her eyes, Sapna walked over to Yugi. He was with a few friends. A blonde girl with straight hair and a girl with long brown curly hair, and finally Tristin, Joey and Tea. 

"Hi Yugi." Sapna's voice quivered. The young man looked at her concerned; she simply shook her head. 

"Sapna…?" Yugi questioned. 

"Oh, I'm fine." Sapna hesitated before smiling. 

"… Will you guys excuse me for a second?" Yugi asked politely, before leaving to another side of the room with Sapna. 

"Sapna? What's wrong? Your eyes are blood red, you've been crying haven't you?" He asked cautiously. 

"…Ok. Yes. But… I will tell you later. Go have fun." Her short sentences worried Yugi.

"No, I can't do that. You're upset now. Let me go get Yami, and we'll leave at once." Yugi started to walk away until he felt a tug on his arm.

"My lord…you must not go, have fun." Sapna forced a smile. Yugi shook his head, before slowly walking over to his friends. Sapna sank into the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her head upon her knee's having thoughts of what Bakura was trying to tell her. _Why couldn't I stop crying? I am so weak. No… I had a reason to. I am allowed to fear. But how can I be strong if I fear someone who is weak enough to have to share a human body. I'm not even human. I'm a monster. I couldn't even protect myself. I am a disgrace to the Shadow Race. _The Queen took out a card; she hid within a secret pocket of her skirt. The stared into the picture of the Elf, overlooking the attack points as well as the defense points. _What have they done to you? You're only used for defense… Oh how I wish you were still here. I don't want to have to go to the shadow realm to find you. _Upon these thoughts, the Queen heard a faint, dragged out, and very weak voice pulling into her mind. /Sapna? Is this you? / _… Who is this??_ Sapna thought, completely confused. /Sapna… Its really you. / _Huh? State your business and what are you doing in my mind?_ Sapna knew it couldn't be Bakura, this was clearly a female's voice. /Sapna… now listen to me. You are the last remaining of the Shadow Race. Use this to your advantage. You have hidden magic even I never knew of. Let me lie in the past. Sapna, do your duty as a Queen. / Thinking with everything in her heart, Sapna recalled the voice. _Mystic Elf? Is that you? Could it really be?! _ /Sapna, heed my advice. / With the last few words, the extra presence in Sapna's voice vanished. Tears still trailed down her face even more so at her lost friends disappearance once again. 

"I have powers even the Mystical Elf never knew of?" Sapna whispered to herself, drowning in her thoughts once more. 


	14. Midnight Lover, and Christmas

Music played continuously, the beat forging itself into the hearts of the dancers. Yugi danced with a girl he knew from school, the one with the straight blonde hair, she wore a tight red dress with two slits up the sides to her mid-thighs with a v-neck and matching dangle earrings and necklace. What seemed to be her older sister silently watched in the distance, she seemed to be a twin if her hair wasn't crimped and her height was that of Yami's. She wore the same, only a starry purple. Sapna watched with teary orbs, as Yugi's eyes would trail over to herself numerously. The Queen felt a gaze upon her causing her mind to break away from the chains of thought. The girls older sister seemed to be staring at her, a gaze filled with such longing. Sapna's eyes pierced the girl back, as their eye contact seemed to never let loose. _I have seen this girl before! _ At this thought, the other blonde broke the stare. _But were? _Sapna rose, brushing her skirt and cheeks off. Her eyes yearned for the older version of Yugi, sure she had been with his Aibou, but her fear of Bakura trying something to the Pharaoh… it was nerve wrecking. Sapna neared the blond girl again, passing her up, their eyes locking again. _Were have I seen her before? _As The Indian walked passed the stranger, her eyes diverted to Yami, who walked up to her hugging her tightly. Sapna caught a glimpse of the same girl again, this time her longing eyes multiplied in emotion with a devilish emotion in her eyes as she scanned over Yami's arms tightly around Sapna. 

"Yami, do you know that girl? Have you ever talked to her before?" Sapna's eyebrows raised as she pushed Yami off her. She had clearly had enough emotion for one night, and a fight was just what she wanted.

"No, why?" At this comment, the girl walked rather hurriedly to the exit, as if concealing her face. 

"She looked like she knew you. AND she was looking at me rather funny." Sapna sighed. She was incredibly stressed.

"What's wrong?" Yami questioned, rubbing her tight shoulders. "Ra, your tense." 

"Yeah… long night." 

"Anything happen?" Yami's voice soaked with concern. 

"Later." Was all Sapna said. Her longing to go to a hot steamy bath couldn't be greater. _I wish Yami still had his bathing chambers…_ Sapna lightly smiled to herself upon memories. Yugi walked up to the two, who, after the previous conversation moved about two feet away from each other. 

"Hey guys! You about ready to leave yet?" Yugi asked, a slight sweat across his forehead.

"Some one was dancing with a lot of girls tonight." Yami chuckled.

"Sure you didn't get hitched on accident?" Sapna smiled walking between the two. Her head turned as they walked a few feet from the exit door to see the blond girl silently looking at the three. Sapna raised a brow as the moon glistened off the water from her cheeks. The girl was caught off guard by Sapna's gaze, quickly moving her gaze upon the moon. 

"Strange…" Sapna whispered. 

"What?" Yugi asked. 

"That girl, she's really familiar, and…. Weird…" This statement caused Yami and Yugi to laugh loudly. Sapna only glared playfully at the two. 

"So, Sapna, what happened to you?" Yugi asked rather seriously. 

"Happened? What happened?" Yami's laughter drained as his eyebrows knit angrily. "Who touched you?" Upon this comment, Sapna explained every thing that took place that night. As her story went on, they reached the house.

"That really happened?" Yugi asked locking the front door then heading to the kitchen. 

"Yes." Sapna and Yami followed Yugi to the kitchen while he got something to drink.

"Hmm… but why would he actually care about you… a brute of a tomb robber such as himself?" Yami raised his hand to support his head while deep in thought. "I smell a rat." 

"Not sure. Maybe he feels bad about what he did all those years ago? You know, repenting for his sins?" Yugi asked while rinsing his glass off. Sapna lazily walked up the stairs, listening to the two of them hypothesize over the ordeal. The two eventually came back up as Sapna sat on the bed waiting for Yugi to get her some clothes to wear to bed. She stared at the floor, knocked out of her trance as Yugi plopped some clothes in her lap. The Queen trudged into the bathroom, hastily changing. 

"Yami…I hope nothing happens to her…" Yugi stared worriedly into his dark's eyes.

"Aibou… if we have anything to do with this situation… then she will be perfectly fine. Bakura will be tortured for all eternity if he decides to pull anything." Yami said sternly. 

"Don't be so protective Yami. I can take care of myself." Sapna frowned from the bathroom doorway. She wore baggy black plaid pants that were clearly five sizes too big, and a plain white shirt that was clearly too large for her as well. Yami had a very contradictive face, yet that was soon broke into a playful grin at the sight of his own clothes on her. 

"Yugi, you really have to do laundry. Yami's clothes are huge on me." Sapna smiled gently. She laid herself upon the bed, resting upon her stomach. Yami exited to room, saying his goodnights. 

"Yami and I are going to go downstairs and talk for a little while. If you cant sleep, then your welcome to join us. Well, goodnight. And Merry Christmas!" Yugi said cheerfully as he closed her door. 

"… Christmas…?" Sapna whispered to herself. She heard the door down stairs open, then close tightly. Indulging herself into the blankets even tighter, she wondered why Yugi or Yami would be opening to the door at such time? The Queen tiredly snuggled her face into the pillow, relaxing as she felt the heater kick on, the hot air slowly filling into the room putting her into a state of oblivion. Hearing the door open once more, then close, Sapna heard footsteps up the stairs. Even though her head wasn't facing the door, she already knew it must have been Yami; like a little kid, wanting someone or something to sleep with. The figure moved over to her gently lifted the blankets off of her back.

"Yami, it's really cold in here! And the heater hasn't heated the room all the way yet!" Sapna said angrily. The man followed her demand, except putting himself onto her, rather than the blanket. The Queen gasped when frigid cold hands took off her shirt. Sapna didn't say anything, simply curious why Yami would take her shirt off… other than for something else which she knew he clearly wouldn't try with her. _Unless it's…_ the cold fingers began rubbing her back, naturally heating up as they skill fully pressed, rubbed and kneaded into the tight skin. The Indian sighed, one; because she knew Yami had told her she was tensed earlier that night, meaning it was clearly him. And two; she really needed this. She decided she would keep awake. Fighting the sleep, she wanted to feel the message, instead of fall asleep. Sighing in content she wished this would last forever. About an hour later the hands stopped, and the buff body relaxed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Yami… you surprise me sometimes." Her only response was a sarcastic grunt. 

*****

Sapna lazily turned around, expecting to see someone behind her, still they're from the night before. Although, Yami was absent. Sapna frowned. _How dare he! Pull a stunt like that, and leave me in the morning. _She rose, putting her shirt back on. Her back felt like silk after the message she received. She walked downstairs, gasping at the lights and the rather large Christmas tree with a train circling it; as well as the many wrapped boxes enveloping the floor with a blazing fire on the side. The Queen's eyes sparkled with wonder and new excitement. 

"Merry Christmas Sapna!" The light and Dark exclaimed as the emerged from the great aroma of the kitchen, literally glomping her. Giggles and laughter filled the house as the three fell to the floor. 

"And this, Sapna. Is Christmas!" Yugi smiled widely. 

"Wow. Its beautiful!" Sapna moved over to the kitchen, standing over the stove taking in the aroma. Yami came in as Yugi went upstairs. 

"Yami… Thank you for the message' last night." Sapna smiled.

"What message?" Yami questioned like she was loony. 

"Were… did you go……… last night?" Sapna asked scarcely. 

"Well, after you went to sleep, we figured you wouldn't come back down till morning, so we called Yugi's grandfather, and he said it was okay to use the money from the game shop we earned this week for Christmas, and he also told us were he hid our presents, so we pulled them out. We went out, bought you a lot of gifts, as well as decorations. All in all, we went to sleep around seven this morning." Yami said cheerfully. Sapna glanced at the clock, forgetting to message nightmare. 

"Yami, its 10:30 right now! Aren't you sleepy?" Sapna asked, gazing into the tired, yet excited violet eyes.

"Sapna, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Yami kissed her forehead before stirring the gravy again. Yugi emerged into the kitchen smiling brightly holding a small red wrapped box. 

"Here. It's for, well… you being my friend.." Yugi said quickly. Bewildered, Sapna assumed to unwrap the tiny box, as well as forget her worries about Bakura being in her room that night. Inside a red velvet box was the most precious heart shaped locket ever. Sapna gasped, looking up at Yugi with misty eyes.

"Yugi… you didn't have too…" She smiled hugging Yugi tightly.

"Open it up!" He choked out from her hug. Sapna's smile widened even more when she saw a lone picture of the entire group, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Tristin and Joey. On the other side, was a picture of Yami, sitting on a chair, above him, was Yugi holding the top of the chair, they both held a warm smile. The royal Queen showered the light and dark with kisses on the cheek's and many hugs. 

"Okay, dinners ready!" Yugi said happily while obtaining himself some oven mitts for them semi-large turkey. As the giant cooked bird was taken out a new aroma filled the air. 

"Sit down you two, I'll get the serve y'all!" Yugi said cheerily. Within minutes the trio's plates were filled with food, then they dug in. 

"You two cooking this by yourselves?" Sapna said between mouthfuls.

"Yup!" the two said proudly. After an hour of eating, and cleaning the kitchen, they headed into the living room, were they began opening presents. Sapna already had next to her some perfume, earrings and some shoes. Yugi was the last to open his present, it was one Yami got him after working over time in the game shop. After opening the gift, Yugi found it to be the vinyl pants he wanted for so long. He wanted to borrow Yami's but he was too tall, crushing that idea. The light rose, jumping and hugging on Yami. Sapna smiled, she loved to see the people around her get along so well. Everything was going so perfect… 

"Sapna, I hoped you had a wonderful Christmas." Yugi said, blushing as he hugged her. Sapna smiled gently, lending a hand to the boys, to help clean up the wrapping paper. 

"We'll leave the Christmas tree up, I'll get that down tomorrow." Yami said, throwing the last of the paper in the trash. 

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, ok guys?" Sapna asked as the two nodded. The Indian skipped upstairs, locking the bathroom door behind her, undressed, then hoped in steaming hot water. After the necessary cleaning, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking and holding the towel in her right hand, she headed to her room, formally known as the guestroom. Sapna turned to her bed after locking the room's door. She gasped when she saw rose petals thrown across her bed, with a beautiful glass vase holding two dozen red roses with a large cream envelope under it. 

Thanks for the Reviews! Merry Christmas Everyone! R&R!!!!!


	15. Poetry

Sapna gingerly advanced to the letter. Her heart thumped loudly as if it were rebelling against the anxiety of the Queen's emotions. Ever so slowly, Sapna opened the letter… in case a curse or other was sealed in. A special type of paper found its way to her hands. It was so soft. Surely something such as this couldn't have been made in these times… only in ancient Egypt. Opening the paper all the way, Sapna gasped at the beautiful script upon the delicate paper. A chill ran down Sapna's spine as she read the words. 

To the keeper of my heart,

For this world we shall give a new start.

Forgive me..

With you is where I am to be.

Whether in anger or passion, when you say my name……

No one knows how it makes me react; I've never felt the same.

It may seemed forced,

But please show no remorse….

To our creation.

For we have been forced to be together, yet I will not complain.

Sapna… I know what I have said the other night may have confused you… but I know within days the answer shall be clear to you. 

Soon to be yours, Bakura R.

Raising an eyebrow, Sapna had the sudden urge to vomit. The urge became real though. With the speed of light, Sapna found herself hovering over the toilet spewing up everything she could possibly hold in her stomach. 

**

"Yami? Sounds like something's wrong with Sapna." Yugi asked worriedly from the vomiting sounds coming from upstairs. 

"Let's go check on her, Aibou." Yami said strutting along the stairs with his light at his side. 

Upon reaching the room, they slowly walked into the bathroom after eyeing the bed quietly. The young Pharaoh rubbed Sapna's back slowly as her head rose slightly. 

"Yami, I'll be fine… Just a little sick." With these words said, she continued her 'spree.' Yugi walked over to the bed, reading the note. Obviously it was what made her sick. 

"Yami… I think you better come over here." Yugi said, handing his dark the paper. Yami's maroon orbs scanned the paper, then looked over at the Queen. 

"What the hell is this? Bakura up to no good again? Has he put some sick magic to make you sick to your stomach in the wretched envelope?" Yami growled becoming somewhat jealous. Sapna rose after brushing her teeth. 

"I came in here after my shower, didn't even have time to get dressed, and after I read the letter, I had the urge to vomit." Sapna said holding her abdomen, carefully sitting herself on the bed, She knew she was still in her towel from her bath, yet didn't do anything about it. 

"Sapna, I really don't know what to do anymore," Yami slightly whispered.

"Yami, don't panic. Something has to give. We'll find out what's going on pretty soon," Yugi said, before pausing and continuing. "And another thing, you still haven't told me what happened last night at the dance." Yugi finished, ignoring the anger spreading evenly across Yami's face. 

"What. Happened." Yami said angrily. "He tried something, didn't he?!" 

"Yami… please don't get so angry." Sapna whispered. 

"Just… Continue." Yami said as he bit his lip to contain his temper. Sapna told her story. She told them everything, from the emotions she felt to the way Bakura's cold, yet hot breath felt against her skin. After informing them, she questioned the two about anyone entering the house last night. Shaking their heads, she spilt the information concerning the midnight visitor. 

"That was Bakura. And… he… touched you! I will NOT have history repeat itself!" Yami acidly spat once more. 

"Never mind that Yami, we must focus our thoughts on the riddle the poem held. I know for a fact there is a secret meaning in Bakura's poetry." Yugi said, his large orbs looked straight upon Sapna, hiding his face's blush. Yami put a finger to his cheek, deep in thought and revenge. 

"Seems like he's talking about what happened in the past. 'It may seem forced, but please show no remorse.' Obviously he's trying to tell her he has an attraction to her now, and it isn't just lust anymore." Yami clenched his teeth slightly, at an attempt to hold his anger back. 

"But what about this creation he's talking about? 'To _our _creation.' What on Earth is he getting at?" Yugi asked, he was a master at riddles, this should be a piece of cake for him. 

"Creation…" Sapna had a slight brainstorm of what it could be; yet she didn't want to say for Yami's sake.

"…A child." Yugi said slowly, trying to realize it was the truth.

"Yugi, could you please rephrase what you just said, I think I had something in my ear." Yami said awkwardly scratching the inside of his ear.

"Yami, the only thing a female and male could possibly create is a baby." Yugi said looking onto the floor. Sapna's hand raised to her mouth as she gasped in horror. Bakura couldn't possibly be telling the truth. 

"A baby, but… how? That happened 5,000 years ago!" Yami said disbelieving.

"He said he was researching some stuff in the shadow realm. Perhaps there is a loop hole to pregnancy?" Sapna said as she felt her heart speed up. 

"You couldn't possibly be pregnant Sapna…" Yugi said slowly. 

"Well, I did just vomit…" Sapna whispered. "And I have been feeling rather nauseous as of late."

"No way… even if it was… it couldn't be his kid…" Yami groaned. 

"What do you mean Yami? Bakura was the only one, right?" Yugi questioned. 

"…" Yami and Sapna became uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Is there something neither of you told me?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. 

"Well…" Yami's face became slightly pink. 

"Er… If I am pregnant… let's just say it could be Yami's…" Sapna looked at the floor. 

"So… when did that happen?" Yugi continued, "because if we know when it happened, then we know whose baby it is… IF this whole situation if real." 

"Around the time that Bakura… well you know. So we cant be too sure.." Sapna mumbled. 

"Bakura could be bluffing. We don't even know if what Bakura says in his petty poetry could be true." Yami stood defiantly. 

"True. We'll just have to see how Sapna is for this month." Yugi said. 

"Are you okay, Sapna?" Yami asked awkwardly. 

"…I'm… fine. Really." Sapna blurted out, as she ripped up a petal in her jeweled hands. Yami and Yugi looked worriedly at each other. 

"There's so much happening right now. I really don't know what do to… first that girl, then Bakura pulling this mishap… and so much. Its hard to pull my own weight, you know..." Sapna's voice cracked between syllables. 

"Sapna, you shouldn't feel this way, you have us." Yugi whispered gently while hugging Sapna. 

"Come on, lets go watch a movie or something, to help take our mind off of it, it's obviously too much to handle right now. And we already need some time to see how things go." Yami said gently. Sapna rose, picking up some pajama's Yugi has set aside for her already, and walked into the bathroom, changing. When she opened the door, Yugi and Yami stood, waiting for her. The trio headed down stairs, as Sapna took the love seat, sprawling her self across it. She fell into slumber, where the dream world awaited her. 

*****

A princess, in what looked like a Greek wedding outfit, laid herself into the arms of prince Yami, they waltzed slowly around as the nobles and other such Royals stood in a circle around the two. Her blonde crimped hair swayed in the air as she twirled. Pulling herself closer to her prince, she whispered something in his ear. 

"My love, what name would you pick for a child?" She spoke happily.

"Why?" Yami raised his playful eyebrows. The girl simply winked, causing Yami to get the picture. He picked her up, twirling her around as she giggled. 

"We should make an announcement! Father would be so happy!" The youthful Prince took hold of his lady's hand, gently, yet quickly leading her to the Pharaoh. 

"Father! You're going to be a grandfather!" 

"What? Is this true?" Pharaoh Ramious looked over at his daughter-in-law. She merely nodded her head shyly. 

*****

Sapna awoke with a cold sweat across her forehead, her heart thumping a mile a minute, and a gasp in mid air. Yugi and Yami looked over at her worriedly.

"Sapna? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Yami questioned. 

"That girl…" Sapna choked out. 


	16. Confrontation

"What girl?" Yami asked.

"You…you were married before me?" Sapna asked accusingly. 

"…. What?" Yami's eyebrows reached far into his hairline. 

"I'm, going to the park. I need the think. This isn't like me…" Sapna rose from the couch rubbing the mark on her forehead, and walked out the door. Yugi had pointed out where the park stood a few days ago, and that was where the young Queen headed. Finding a place overlooking a beautiful man-made lake, she sat. Ripping grass blades between her fingers, Sapna felt a presence behind her. She didn't bother to look; she already knew who it was; although she felt much power with the person.

"I know your looking for me. Speak up." Sapna said, gazing at the lake and the lush tree's surrounding it.

"I know you were looking through my memories an hour ago." The blonde female spoke. She sat next to Sapna, the wind blowing around her body and face. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act dense with me. I know your powers. You also shouldn't hide things from me. We have no reason to be enemies with each other." Her voice was responsible. She looked over at Sapna.

"I had a dream about you, that is all. I don't even know who you are, and you talk to me like I should." Sapna returned the look over to the other female arching an eyebrow.

"My lady, I know who you are." A smirk appeared upon her glossed lips.

"You know nothing!" Sapna fumed. 

"I know enough to tell myself what kind of person you are." She smiled upon Sapna's reaction. 

"Then who am I? If you are so bold enough to claim so." Sapna's voice dripped with triumph. 

"You are Queen Sapna Jaboolal the 5th, daughter of the honorable Kind Vikram of India." The girl looked over the lake once more. Sapna's eyes widened.

"And… you're not from this time. I recognized you the moment I saw you. And you still wear the clothes fit for a Royal." She continued.

"Who…are you?" Sapna asked in wonder. 

"I thought you wouldn't remember, you only saw me once."

*Flashback*

Sapna walked through the streets of Egypt; her nose stuck high in the air. 

"Father, why can't we go to the castle now?" 

"Because my dear, I haven't been here in a long time. I would like to see how it has evolved. Be patient, mere beti." The king chuckled at his daughter's groan of annoyance. The young princess's eye became caught on something shining in the crowd. Her eyes roamed as the figure wearing the object emerged from the crowd that had parted for the arrival of Princess and King. The item was a crown, perched upon the head of a blonde woman with an infant in her arms. She wore a Greek dress, with a long cape around her body. The woman simply smiled at her as she shifted the tiny pink bundle. Sapna looked away from the kind face to the people that had bowed around her. 

*End flashback*

"I know who you are now!" 

"I knew you'd remember sometime." The blonde smiled. 

"What, is your name?" Sapna inquired.

"Mahlissa." She closed her eyes upon memory.

"What happened to your daughter? If you're Yami's wife, then how come you were on the streets?"

"That is of no importance now. You need to realize your powers if you're to over come your fears." She rose to leave the Queen in an unrested peace.

"I leave you now."

"Wait! What powers!? My mentor told me I had magic even she didn't know of! If you know, please tell me…" Sapna looked down, ashamed she came to begging a stranger for help. Mahlissa turned, looking into the figure of the woman before her.

"You should know by now. You've already dreamt it." 

"What?" Sapna was beyond confused now. 

"Look, you need to figure this one out on your own… you're a sorceress. Remember that." Her ocean blue eyes glinted with respect. 

"I have so many questions. Please, help me. We're similar in so many ways. I lost a friend in my past, will you please replace her. I sense… you're trustworthy. Please, you can't leave me like this. You yourself said we had no reason to think each other of enemies…" Sapna pleaded into the eyes of the Princess. She pointed her face downward. 

"And you trust me so quickly? Why?" 

"I… don't know. I simply sense it." Sapna looked away, ashamed. For once, she felt slightly intimidated by another female. 

"I am nothing to compare yourself to. Don't be ashamed for asking for a little help." She smiled once more upon Sapna's shocked face. 

"So, you'll help me?" 

"Stand up." Following the command, Sapna stood dusting the grass off her skirt and straightened herself up. 

"Now, you're an emotional wreck. You need to be stronger. You shouldn't collapse because something happens. Live with it. This is your second life. You should be expecting anything." The Princess said importantly. 

"…Y-yes, okay." Sapna said. 

"Why are you so weak?" 

"I am not weak! You think you can come in here, and treat me like a peasant! I am Queen with the purest royal blood flowing through my veins!" Sapna argued, she already beat herself upon being weak, she didn't need someone else telling her it. 

"See?" The blonde smiled. The Queen merely let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, I already feel weak." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. 

"Hey, don't apologize." Checking her watch, Mahlissa spoke once more. "Well, it's getting pretty late… Ileana will be worried. I have to go." With that, she walked off.

"Wait! Same time tomorrow?!" Sapna shouted causing some birds to fly off.

"Sure!" Came a muffled voice from the trees. 

Sapna felt a small happiness reside in her heart. _I… have made a friend. I finally have someone to talk to other than a guy. That was the weirdest confrontation I have ever been through. She's strange, so sheltered about her emotions, and her past. So, Yami was married before me, she said I went into her memories. So, is my power reading people's minds? This is confusing I didn't learn anything, I simply got insulted. I want to learn more about that girl. She poses no threat; I am just to scared of getting hurt. _Rising, Sapna walked out of the park onto the sidewalk, crunching dead leaves below her feet. It had already gotten pitch black outside. Before she knew it, she was already into the Motou house. The entire house was dark. A note lay upon the table, with Yugi's perfect handwriting on it. 

_Sapna, _

It's gotten pretty late; we went to look for you. If you come home, please stay there, we'll be home pretty soon. Yami's a little hungry, so we might just get something to eat while were out. 

Love Always,

Yugi, and Yami.

Sighing, Sapna went to bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Lifting up the pendant upon her forehead, she saw the black stain of the eye of Horrus. _What is this power I am supposed to have? _A rumble in her stomach snapped her out of her reverie. Her stomach felt upset though. _How can I eat when my stomach is going sour on me? Hai Ram… my stomachache is getting worst…. Ugh…_ Walking into her bedroom, she spotted a bunch of candles upon the desk. Her stomachache lightened up a little after what seemed to be its climax. Sapna picked up the candles, and put them around the bathtub. _Let's see if I can still do simple magic…_ concentrating upon the many candles spread about the room, she closed her eyes. The Queen heard a sparking sound, causing her to open her eyes. Every candle was lit. She smiled to herself triumphantly. She tugged upon the knob, causing cold water to come out. 

"Aih! That's cold!" She screeched, wrenching her fingers away from the water. Sapna quickly turned the nozzle to the red 'H'. The water began to slightly steam. Making sure the door was closed and locked, Sapna took off her clothes. Gently easing herself into the hot water, she sighed contentedly. _Oh crap, forgot to turn the lights off…_raising her soaked body from the tub she felt extremely cold and hurried to the light switch. After flipping it, she got back into the water, looking around at the dimmed lighting in the bathroom from the candles. _Now this is what I have wanted for so long. _Before long, a knock came to the door.

"Sapna? Are you in there? We're home!" Came the muffled voice of Yami.

"Yes." Sapna said a little loud. 

"Oh, ok," Yami said doubtly. "If you need something, then call me or Yugi, k?" 

"Sure!" Sapna said, trying to make Yami feel a bit better. 

"Sapna, we have lavender soap behind the toilet, if you wanna know." Yugi said softly behind the door. 

"Really?" Sapna raised her eyebrow, looking behind the toilet, picking up a bottle of purple shimmery soap. "This is going to be excellent!" The aroma filled the air, acting like a thick gas. _This is a little bit of heaven… _Closing her eyes, a vision filled the Queen's mind. 

*****

Devastated, the Prince headed for the balcony, were he usually sorted his thoughts out. Pharaoh Ramious entered the balcony momentarily. The prince turned around to face his father. 

"What am I going to do?" Yami asked. 

"…Don't worry son. Forget about her, she has ran away from you as well. Another shall soon come into play." 

"But Father, I don't want to remarry." Yami pleaded.

*****

Sapna opened her eyes quickly. _Can't even relax like a decent person….. _Sapna bent over, unplugging the plastic cork to the tub. She stood, slightly dizzy for some odd reason. Gently stepping out, she wrapped herself in a robe, tying the string around her tightly. She walked into her room, putting on some more pajamas. She didn't feel like getting dressed today, as she felt mentally and physically stressed. When she walked downstairs she saw the whole group there, Bakura, Tea, Tristin and Joey. They were all laughing, eating pizza and playing some card game she heard them call poker. 


	17. The Truth

"Hey guys!" Sapna said standing beside Yami and Yugi as they put their cards down.

"Hey Sapna!" Rounds of hellos went around the table as Sapna smiled.

"Does anyone want something to drink or snack on?" Sapna asked playfully feeling a tad bit better now some people filled the empty house. 

"OH! I'm starved!" Tristin groaned.

"We just ate!" Tea complained. 

"I'm hungry too, Sapna. Tea eats like a bird, ignore her." Joey said happily. Giggling, Sapna went into the kitchen, digging through the freezer. 

"Excuse me guys, I have to have a word with Sapna real quick. Play this round with out me.." Yami said sheepishly walking into the kitchen as Joey and Tristin made catcalls. Stopping at the entrance, the young Pharaoh watched as Sapna dug through the iceboxes. He raised an eyebrow however, when he saw her stomach looking rather… bulky. 

"Sapna…" Yami said questioningly. //better not tell her she's gained weight…she's next to the knives…//

"Yes?" Sapna was staring right back at him. 

"Er… nothing, just wondered if you wanted some help!" Yami smiled.

"Well, it would be nice, I haven't a clue what to make." Sapna raised an eyebrow at Yami's wandering eyes.

"Yami…is there something you want to look at?" Sapna giggled, mocking him.

"Er…" Yami's face became extremely red. "No, nothing at all…" 

"Okay…" Sapna said, taking out a giant bag of frozen spiced fries. "Now, how do you make these?" Sapna asked, confusion painted on her delicate face. 

"Oh, you have to use a microwave." Yami pointed out to her. 

"A micr—a micheal who?" Sapna questioned.

"No, no… a microwave. It's the modern way to heat frozen food." Yami chuckled as he opened to plastic bag, and emptied the fries onto a plate, sticking them into the giant box. The Pharaoh skillfully pressed buttons, indicating the cooking time. 

"Oh… I still don't get it…" Sapna said. 

"I know, modern things take time to learn. But my stomach forced me to learn when I first came here." Yami laughed. Sapna smiled, watching the plate turn around as the inside of the small oven glowed a slight yellow.

"I… see." The Queen arched an eyebrow as the fries emitted an alluring smell through out the house.

"Where's tha grub? I smell it, but it ain't comin!" Joey's complaint echoed around the house. 

"Its coming, Joey!" Yami chuckled, kissing Sapna on the cheek, before walking back to the card game. Sapna blushed lightly, before jumped into the air when the microwave sang its beeping noise into the air. 

"Sheesh… ridiculous beeping…" Sapna reached her hand into the oven, then retreated it away quickly. "HAI RAM!!! OUCH!!" Holding her fingers angrily, she glared at the black box.

"Careful, now." a voice behind her stated. It was Bakura. Well, the light version; He held her hand, putting it under running cold water.

"Um… thank you, Bakura." Sapna whispered. She looked back up to see cold eyes looming over her. 

"No problem, your highness." He smirked creepily.

"Bakura…" Sapna said getting rather speechless. _Ram, he shouldn't smirk like that…brings back memories…_

"Sapna… How have you been?" His eyes pierced into her own.

"What have you implied with your poetry, Bakura. I'm serious." Sapna's voice became soaked in deadliness.

"I'll get straight to the point before Yami walks in here… My research in the Shadow Realm has proven to me that a woman of any race may become pregnant, but once in the Shadow Realm, the process is illiminated until the woman is set into the correct dimension. Thus, the process starts all over. And if I am not mistaken, you are pregnant." Bakura's voice announced his knowledge.

"What?" Sapna blinked at the man before her. He sighed. "But how… do you know?" questioned again, repeating to herself what Mahlissa has preached to her about being strong.

" I also wanted to tell you that baby is surely mine. Since it is, I plan on having you as my wife. I want you as my Queen. If you are carrying my heir, I want that baby. I love you, and I love our child. That's simply what my poetry states." He smiled kindly at her, although his eyes deceived every last grin he held. 

"Bakura, I don't know what kind of disgusting trick you intend on playing upon me, but I won't take it lightly." She looked away quickly, causing her bangs to ruffle a bit.

"Suit yourself. All I have to say if Yami isn't the only one with his own body. I am free to do what I want." Bakura slowly left and his hikari returned.

"Bakura… are you aware of your Yami?" Sapna hissed lightly. 

"Yes. Sapna, if he's causing you trouble…" 

"I need you to get him to his own body permanently." 

"What? Why? Yugi told me of you two's past." 

"Exactly. If it comes down to a war between the three of us, then so be it. But I shan't hurt you in the process. He will be destroyed, not you." Sapna took her hands away from Bakura's and the cold water.

"Does it still burn?" The hikari asked.

"No, I'm fine now." Sapna smiled. _Don't worry Bakura, I'll figure out exactly what's going on here. I'll talk to Mahlissa about it, as well as getting Yami and Yugi in on this as well. I guess I'll have to forgive Yami of whatever happened between him and Mahlissa. It's clear to me now that he has forgotten. She still seems to be upset about it, but what happened, happened. It will be of no use dwelling upon it. We must work together if we wish to achieve our goals. Bakura… I'm on to you, even if you frighten me, I will still figure out why you lie to me… of this pregnancy. _


	18. Ishtar

Egyptian music filled the dimly lit room filled with servants and slaves. In the front of the room however, there seemed to be the ruler, wearing simple leather pants and matching black boots revealing his built upper torso and hieroglyphics upon his back. He wore much jewelry, the gold bringing out the teen's hair color. He waited patiently until a dancer emerged into the room; her pants were see-through, matching her top in a magenta color. Her brown hair wrapped loosely in a bun, she began a seductive dance, or so she would have liked to think. She slowly moved over to the male sitting on the main chair, rubbing against him attempting to seduce him. He however, was blunt and decided not to be nice about her dancing.

"I ordered a gypsy! Not a female with a seizure!!" His uproar caused the music to stop and everyone to look his direction. The brunette silently began crying at the insult. 

"Sacrifice her to the Shadow Realm to power up my Rod." With a sway of his hand, she was dragged out of the scene crying and trying to fight to get away. A group of men walked in, all cloaked and hooded, stood straight and erect in front of their master, who was by now rubbing his temples frustratedly. 

"Rishid has called, he claims to have vital information, Master." One daringly spoke up from the bunch. 

"I see. Well at least I get some good news for today. Out of my way!" The male pushed through the crowd of cloaked figures, and walked into another room after hearing the screams of the dancer from down the hall. Upon seeing his friend, he smirked; something he rarely did.

"What is this news you bring me, my friend?" 

"I have news on the millennium items, Malik." The bald other spoke. On his hardened face were tattoos of hieroglyphics that lead down to other parts of his body. He was also cloaked. 

"Oh really? Come now, I do hope it isn't something I already know.." Malik threatened slightly. 

"No. It's of Queen Sapna and the Pharaoh, they have been reunited…and I also have found a way for us to achieve all millennium items." Malik's eye glinted, deviously happy. 

"What information do you bring of lovely Queen Sapna? How has she come back like the other spirits… surely she wasn't sealed into an item?" Malik's grin enhanced as memories of Sapna filled his head.

"No, she was turned into a duel monsters card until someone used it… luring her out of the Shadow Realm." 

"Hmm… and?" 

"The Pharaoh and the Queen have also encountered Bakura…" 

"… So be it. Tell me of this information to grant me all Sennen Items." Malik said annoyed.

"There is a rule in the lost hieroglyphics that once the Queen of Egypt grants an heir, that family holds all Sennen Items immediately. But, only the last Queen before the destruction of the Shadow Race." Rishid informed.

"Ah, so an heir.. I've always had an attraction to Sapna, and my plan to steal the Items and run away with her foiled when she deliberately sacrificed herself to them. Loving her and making her carry my son will be a breeze… thank you Rishid." Malik chuckled quietly. "Show me these hieroglyphics that you speak of."

Briskly, the two walked for quiet a while, until they came upon a giant stone tablet, accompanied by at least thirty to fifty cloaked men cleansing and polishing the artifact like archeologist's. Malik walked over instantly reading and understanding the symbols upon the tablet. 

"So it is true, but it stops when the Pharaoh and Sapna were about to marry… then continues about the war…and stops abruptly. What is the meaning of this?" Malik complained.

"Malik, I wouldn't worry about it too much, you know the King and Queen are married." Rishid said harshly, but gentle at the same time to comfort his friend.

"Yes I know that… those two made me sick. But I will come in now…" Malik smiled at his friend while watching his men cleanse the large artifact.

"Now, the question is to get to know my Queen, who to play with?" Malik chuckled sinisterly while clutching his Rod.

Thank you for the reviews!!!!!

Will Malik find out about the child Sapna's already carrying…IS she carrying a child?? Will Joey eat all the fries?! Good god, too many questions! Don't forget to R&R!!


	19. Return of the Palace

With a sigh, Sapna took a cloth and padded the side of the plate as she picked it up again. The spicy aroma filled the house as she transported it into the living room on a small table between Tristin and Joey. Immediately, Joey began basically breathing in the food.

" Wow! This is hot and good!" Joey said between shoveling food into his mouth.

" Better than the restaurant!" Tristin chimed in. Everyone else however, simply looked nervous. Sapna smiled, feeling familiar eyes upon her. Glancing up, the Queen caught Yugi staring at her. When she smiled, he blushed, fixing his gaze upon everyone else trying to laugh with the joke that was just said. Yugi looked back up at the Queen, watching her smile and gracefully laugh and talk. 

"Yo Yug! Your turn, man! Stop checking out girls and play!" Joey laughed at his best friend's cherry red face.

"Oh…right!" Yugi laughed cheerfully taking his turn, carefully not looking at Sapna. 

"Yami, how do you play this?" Sapna asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it, were about to play Duel Monsters in a minute, so then you could play." Yami smiled.

"Oh… Okay." 

"Alright everyone, lets see your hands!" Tristin exclaimed, causing everyone to show his or her cards. Apparently, Yami had won. Again.

"I win!" The Pharaoh chuckled at smart remarks and faces made at him.

"If it's not you, then it's Yugi!" Joey grumbled. Sapna got up, taking the plate to the kitchen for soaking. Before she could exit, Yugi stood in her path back to the living room. 

"Hi Yugi!" Sapna blushed happily.

"Hi Sapna, I just wanted to ask you… what was on your hand?" Yugi inquired, taking her hand in his.

"Just a meek burn, nothing to be worried about…" Sapna said looking away, knowing Yugi would make a big deal about it.

"Gods, Sapna. This is a rather large burn. Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi whispered causing Sapna to shiver.

"Of course!" Sapna smiled, which was quickly replaced by a frown at how Yugi was smiling at her. "… Yugi?" Sapna stared into his amethyst eyes, which barely lacked color. 

"Sapna… My love, Mere Pyaar. (my love)" Yugi spoke, his voice slightly coaxed with another's. 

"Yugi… since when have you known Hindi?" Sapna said nervously smiling. Yugi pushed his body against hers into the kitchen counter. Sapna's eyes went wide upon the actions. She was even more surprised however, when he kissed her passionately upon the lips. Sapna pushed him off of her.

"Yugi, I knew there was an attraction between us, but I expected you to be at least a little respectful…" Sapna stormed off into the living room, throwing herself upon the couch, attempting to fumble with the television remote. She ended up angrily setting it back upon the coffee table when she realized she didn't know what a channel was. She sighed angrily, causing Yami to look over at her. He rose, while the others were putting the small disk looking tokens and cards back into a leather case. He sat rather close to her upon the couch gently asking her what was wrong. 

"Sapna? Is their something wrong? What happened to you, a few seconds ago you were so happy?" The young Pharaoh asked carefully.

"… No Yami. I am fine. Now, why don't I watch you guys play duel monsters, hmm?" Sapna quickly rose, claiming a chair next to Yami's. The dark looked at her like she was loosing her mind. He shook his head knowing she would tell him when she was ready. 

"Okay, guys! Let's play!" Sapna said, straining a little too hard to sound excited. The others around her looked at Yami questioningly when he arrived; sitting down again; he simply shrugged.

"Sapna? You know how to play?" Yugi asked happily walking into the room, plopping onto a chair right next to Sapna. The Queen winced afraid. This luckily went unnoticed amongst the others. 

"Well, not that well… considering I am one.." Sapna smiled, running a hand through her bangs nervously. 

"What's wrong Sapna?" All around the table became silent, waiting for the answer. 

"Er…Yugi… I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about!" Sapna smiled as she continued. "Now lets get this game started, shall we?" 

"If you say so…" Tea said irritably. Sapna glanced at the glare Tea held at her until she quickly looked away upon eye contact. 

**

A good thirty minutes had passed and Yami was slightly ahead of Sapna by fifty points. 

"Yami, you couldn't win without the Mystic Sorceress on your side!" Sapna smiled, the rest of the group however, was still worried about her. Except Tea.

Suddenly, however, a loud bang could be heard outside. Everyone's eyes went wide as they rushed outside silently praying it wasn't anything major. 

"What is that?!" Yugi yelled as he stared upon a golden palace not too far into the distance, countryside of Domino City.

".. It's…it's… my old palace!!" Yami screamed, everyone stared in disbelieve at the monument. 

"Yami.. But how?" Sapna asked.

"I'm not to sure.." Yami shook his head.

"Guys! Where's Bakura?!" Tristin shouted. The group looked around frantically for the snowy haired teen, but to avail, he wasn't spotted anywhere.

"Bakura…" Sapna whispered.

"Bakura!!" Yami roared angrily. "What are you up to now?! Where are you?" Yami frantically searched every were possible, until, the youth walked into the room carefree like nothing happened. Yugi was the first to run up to him.

"Bakura! Were have you been?" Yugi asked urgently.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom!" The hikari said surprised.

"So then if Bakura was in the bathroom, then who… did that?" Joey asked pointing off into the distance through the window. Bakura's eyes went wide upon his vision; even the Yami didn't bother to come out from surprise. 


	20. Strawberry Bannana Smoothies

"What in gods name is that?" Bakura asked. 

"Not sure, we thought your Yami did that, Bakura." Tristin said. Yugi looked over at the clock that read 11 o'clock. 

"Um, guys, what time were you supposed to be home for?" Yugi questioned.

"9 o'clock sharp, Yug." Joey smiled.

"It's 11 o'clock, Joey." Yami smirked.

"Really? Oh crap it is!" Joe y groaned, grabbing his house keys and jacket following Tristin, Tea and Bakura out the door.

"Bakura." Yami said causing the light to turn around.

"Yes?" 

"Come over tomorrow. I need to talk to you, actually all three of us do." Yami spoke.

"A-alright then. See you tomorrow." With that said, the snowy-haired teen walked out the door.

"Sapna, I cannot believe this. My old palace is just two miles away!" Yami frowned.

"Who knows who could have done that." Yugi said wiping down the table and packing the rest of the games away.

"Yeah, it must be someone with a Millennium item though…" Yami said while walking into the kitchen. Sapna sat upon the couch. Her stomach felt slightly upset again and she felt so exerted. She wanted to talk to Mahlissa right then, but she knew she would have to wait until the next day. 

"I'm going to go to bed you guys, I'm pretty sleepy." Yugi said, smiling at Sapna before walking up the stairs. Sapna frowned. How could he act so normal after the scene in the kitchen moments before? The Queen was knocked out of her reverie when the young Pharaoh sat next to her upon the couch. 

"Hey Yami." Sapna smiled at the king.

"Sapna, I want you to tell me what happened to you tonight, you seemed so uncomfortable? And nervous." He asked concerned.

"No, Yami it was nothing." Sapna sighed.

"I really wish you would tell me. But I cannot force you to do anything." Yami looked down to the cream colored carpet. 

"Yami, I cannot. I wish I could to, but I fear what you would do, last time something like this happened, you went over board." Sapna looked pleading into his eyes.

"I want to say that I understand, but I can't. I really want to know, so I can help you if I can." Sapna smiled upon this comment.

"You are always so caring, and so defensive over the ones you love." 

"So you're saying I shouldn't love? I shouldn't protect the ones I care for?" Yami smiled, kissing her hands. 

"No, I am just saying… oh nevermind." Sapna blushed at Yami's lips upon her hands.

"No, tell me." Yami looked up at her.

"How can I if you keep distracting me?" Sapna blushed even harder.

"Oh, sorry. You're just irresistible." Yami smirked.

"Oh Yami stop!" Sapna attempted to furrow her brows.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop now." Yami chuckled at Sapna's pink face.

"Don't you have to go to sleep or something?" Sapna teased.

"Only if you do." Yami said boldly.

"Yami!" Sapna whapped Yami lightly on the arm.

"What?!" Yami laughed.

"Well, if you don't, then I will." Sapna walked up the stairs feeling Yami's eyes following her body as she walked. As soon as she reached her room, she flipped the lights on, and drowned in the bed's comfort. She wrapped the sheets around her, then groaned when she realized she hadn't turn the light out. A figure emerged, switching the light off and closing the door before she could turn to see whom it was. He went under the covers, wrapping his arms from behind her. 

"…Yami?" 

"hmm…?" 

"Oh, just making sure who it was." 

"… okay. Do you mind if I slept in here for tonight?" 

"No. I just wanted to know who it was this time instead of assuming." 

"Okay then, goodnight Sapna" Yami said as he kissed her on the cheek. In the dark, Sapna felt her cheeks bloom into a rosy color.

**The next morning***

Yugi awoke with the sun glimmering through his window, tickling his face to wake up. He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's morning already? I could sleep some more.." The Hikari yawned rising from his bed. He went into the bathroom for the necessary morning ritual. Brush teeth, shower, and get dressed. He sighed as he looked into his wardrobe. He picked out a sleeveless black shirt with buckles and dark blue vinyl pants. He ran a comb through his hair after putting deodorant and cologne on. He briskly walked downstairs noticing that Sapna and Yami were still asleep, yet didn't know they were sharing a room. _I'll just make something to eat to wake them up. _Yugi glanced at the clock on the stove to see that it was 7:38. _I could've slept a little more too... oh well. _The doorbell rang as Yugi quickly ran to get it, hoping it wouldn't ring again, he wanted Yami and Sapna to get some sleep unlike him. He smiled widely however, upon seeing Bakura at the door. 

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi said cheerfully, moving to the side to let the young teen in. 

"Hey Yugi. You wanted me to come over?" Bakura smiled.

"Bakura, its Monday morning. On winter break. Why so early?" Yugi chuckled.

"Yugi, you're awake also. And I figured you'd be awake" 

"I guess you got me there. Come on, let's get out of this drafty doorway. You can help me with making a breakfast that will smell so good it will wake Yami and Sapna up!" Yugi said. 

"Alright."

"Hmm.. Have any ideas?" Yugi said, digging through the refrigerator.

"How about, pancakes and a smoothie?" Bakura questioned further, "That's what my Yami likes." 

"Well, we'll have that then." Yugi smiled, he never really thought what actually getting along with the darker half would have been like. "What type of smoothie?" 

"Well, he likes strawberry banana, but I know how to make others." The hikari blushed at the detailed descriptions his Yami liked. Yugi laughed.

"It's okay, you should hear some of the things Yami likes…" Yugi chuckled. 

*****

Sapna groaned, looking around adjusting her eyes to the sun filled room. Her mind reminded her of the surroundings. She quickly glanced behind her to see if Yami has awoken, yet he was sound asleep. The Queen smiled lightly, reminded of her past in this position. She turned, so their bodies intertwined in a forbidden position. She stared into his closed eyes, which slowly opened.

"What are you looking at, my Queen?" He asked sleepily.

"A Pharaoh." Sapna smiled warmly.

"I see… well then if you can watch me sleep, I ask for permission to watch you sleep?" Yami smiled.

"How about now? I can still use some more sleep." Sapna yawned, nuzzling against his neck. 

"I would be honored…" The young Pharaoh smiled as he watched the royal girl close her eyes in slumber. He gently moved back some of her bangs from her face; watching her succumb to the dream world. Yami suddenly smelled something sweet filling the air; he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if he really smelled the food. He lazily glanced up at the clock, which read 8:03. _Still early, I'll watch the lovely queen sleep for a moment more. But then again… it is 8 o'clock. And Yugi is probably the one making breakfast. I'll get in the shower if Sapna doesn't wake up. _The Pharaoh frowned as he gently shook the sleeping queen. She groaned, opening her fiery eyes to look into his own. 

"Yes?" 

"Yugi is making breakfast, and I'm going to take a shower if you don't want to go first?" 

"Fine. Allow me to get dressed first." Sapna sighed, untangling herself from Yami and the blankets. She slowly walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Within fifteen minutes later, the dark haired girl emerged from the foggy bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, her hair sticking to her body. Yami remained in her room. 

"Yami I need to get dressed." Sapna stated, blushing for lack of clothes.

"Sorry, I thought I could admire a goddess when I saw one." He smirked, walking out of the room into the bathroom for his turn of a shower. Sapna shook her head, lightly closing her door. She began rummaging through her now accumulated neat pile of clothes. She picked out a light blue long heavily layered skirt and top, with shimmering glitter illuminating the sky blue. After slipping into her undergarments, she quickly put on the skirt and top, putting a matching sash to lazily lay at her right shoulder. She picked up a stray brush laying on the nightstand, and combed through her long locks of ebony. Once finished, she quickly braided it tying a small blue ribbon at the end. Sapna picked up her jewelry she had taken off before she went to bed that night, and slipped on her anklets, rings, bracelets, armbands, necklaces, and the little pendant that covered her black eye of Horrus and finally her tiara. She quickly applied her usual make-up, and strolled out of the room, heading downstairs.

"Yugi! You're burning them!" the heavy accent stuck out even more as his voice yelled in panic.

"Well, I though you were watching them!!" Yugi yelled back from the dining room while setting up the table; the other hikari was too busy with the blender and cutting fruit for the smoothies. Sapna smiled, walking over to the stove and attending the pancakes. Silence went between the boys as the Queen flipped and perfected the almost burnt pancakes. 

"Thanks, Sapna!" Yugi said happily walking to the hutch, grabbing more plates and cups.

"No problem. After all, I have to eat too." Sapna lightly chuckled with Bakura. Yugi smiled returning back to the dining room further readying the table. The water pipes from upstairs could be heard come to a stop, signaling Yami was finished with his bath. Bakura carefully poured the light pink smoothie into a dainty glass pitcher, heading out the dining room with it. Sapna flipped a few more pancakes, and skillfully flopped them onto a plate Yugi had placed on the counter for her. She also picked up her plate and head to the dining room. Bakura poured the thick substance into four cups placed around the table, as Sapna placed the pancakes in the middle, the three sat themselves quietly, awaiting the Pharaohs arrival. 

"Good morning! Something smells nice!" Yami smiled, contradicting his cold eyes. He seated himself at the table, taking the last chair and soon began piling pancakes onto his plate with everyone else. Yugi rose and headed into the kitchen returning with a bottle of syrup in his hands. The contact and sounds of silverware hitting plates occasionally was the only sound throughout the house. When Yami decided to speak. 

"Bakura, there is something we need to talk about…" 


	21. Captured

Now that my good friend Melissa (Maiden of the Moon) is a fellow authoress at ff.net, her Yami, (which is featured in my story) is featured on her Yu-Gi-Oh story, please take your precious time and R&R her story and wish her luck on her new account! I'd like to thank her again for being my little editor! ^_^ 

Now on with the fic!! 

~*~

The young light looked up at the pharaoh, with a slightly nervous expression tainting his beautiful face; yet none the less determined. Sapna looked a little surprised as she sipped her smoothie curious what her past lover had to say. 

"About what, Yami?" Bakura questioned. Yami smiled reassuring it wasn't anything rash. 

"Well, I really don't know how to say this without your yami knowing, but I know I will have to get this information to you somehow. In order for us to properly watch over Yami Bakura, we need to separate you two into bodies of your own. In order to do this, we must grant him some of the power he craves." Yami looked his friend directly into his chocolate eyes. A glimmer of sorrow appeared in the silver-haired boy; even though the others never saw the other side of Yami Bakura, he did. And his yami was like an older brother to him. He didn't want his dark to get hurt if he could help it. But he knew his best friends royal yami wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it. But… the tomb robber _did_ have his shares of wrong doing… 

"…Getting rid of him?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

"Well.. I just want to keep watch over him, so he doesn't hurt you, or anyone else." Yami's gaze instantly flew over to his lady lover. Causing Sapna to flush slightly.

"He's not that bad of a guy, he never acts like that when it's just us at home." The hikari defended.

"Bakura, you must understand, he could've been the one to summon my palace! Ra knows what trouble is going to be caused with that monstrosity there!" Bakura frowned at these words. But, he had to consider; allowing his dark his own body would be slightly wise. It would make him happy and he wouldn't have to share a body. 

"Alright, how do we give separate?" 

"Well, as Yugi and I have done we used to powers of both Millennium items, the Tauk and our puzzle. I will agree to loan some of the puzzle's power to your ring in order to separate your minds and bodies. We just need a time and place for this." The pharaoh commanded, fitting his title. 

"Alright." Bakura agreed. Yugi decided to take his turn in speaking next. 

"How about, later on tonight?" His amethyst eyes sparkling as the morning sunshine glittered into them through the window. Sapna mentally frowned, tonight would be the night she could talk to Mahlissa, and she wanted, or rather needed to be there when the hikari and yami were separated. 

"Alright, tonight it is." Bakura commented. The three teens' conversation turned for the better, as the Indian Queen remained quiet. Her eyes glazed over in thought. She finally came to a decision she would have to meet Mahlissa _and_ be there for the separation. She wondered if Mahlissa would be there now? She decided to take that chance and see. 

"Um.. My sincere apologies.. But I must be somewhere…" Sapna said nervously as she put her dishes in the sink quickly rushed out of the house. Yami, Yugi and Bakura looked beyond puzzled. 

~*~

Sapna quickly closed the door behind her, then picked her long heavy skirt up into her hands and was finally off to the park. As she paced herself down the cement walkway, she had an eerie feeling someone was watching her. She stopped, whirling around in all directions, fluttering her long black eyelashes. She raised an eyebrow when her gaze was futile. She quickly picked her skirt up once more and continued her journey. Finally, she had reached the spot, the most beautiful place in the whole park. It consisted of a small pond and a few trees and a small clearing large enough for a few people to sit at. She was very surprised however, when she saw the back of the familiar crimped blonde hair. 

"Mahlissa?" Sapna inquired. This just couldn't be right? Even though she was hoping to find her here, it just couldn't be possible! How'd she know to be here? The female turned, confirming to be Mahlissa. She blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Ah, your highness! What brings you here so early?" her voice sang. The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow mentally. Was she calling her 'highness' as mockery or genuine respect? 

"Well, I was hoping to find you here, there are some important events taking place tonight that I truly need to be present for." Sapna's bell-clad jewelry tinkled as she sat next to the mysterious teenager. 

"I see. Well, Ileana is at a friends house so I had extra time to come here and though I should wait until you appeared, but I see our minds think alike in coming early." She smiled kindly at her frowning friend. "What's the matter?" 

"The reason for my early attendance, is… later on tonight… Bakura the tomb robber shall have his own body." 

"What?! And has Ya- er… the Pharaoh agreed to do this?" Sapna widened her eyes briefly, how did she know the Pharaoh is living today, and how did she know his name? _She probably recognized him at the dance, nothing to worry about. _

"Yes, it was discussed this morning over breakfast." 

"And the hikari even agreed? Did the spirit show himself?" 

"Yes, and no." Sapna's curiosity whether or not she knew the past Bakura was slowly over taking her and she couldn't help but ask. "…Did you know Bakura, back then?" 

"Of course. But that doesn't matter." Mahlissa gave a reassuring smile. _There she goes again, changing the subject of her past… _Sapna thought. "Oh, your highness…" 

"Don't worry about it, perhaps with this way there is a chance we can show Bakura whose Queen around here." Sapna giggled at her joke, Mahlissa's smile widened.

"Your highness, if you do not mind me mentioning, but I think now is the time for you to get acquainted with your magic?" Sapna stared at her in awe and a small excitement only a child could get. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. 

"What was that?" Sapna asked, whirling around. 

"I'm not too sure, keep your eyes open." 

"I had a sense someone was following me on my way here." 

"That's never good…" Before Mahlissa could finish what she was about to say, a cloaked figure with the eye of Horrus on the hood grabbed Sapna from behind, holding something that looked like the millennium Rod in it's dagger form. Sapna screamed in uncomfort and fear of once again being in someone's clutches. 

"MAHLISSA!!" Sapna opened her eyes seeing that her friend was also busy, although she was physically fighting them, but there were too many! They quickly held her struggling form. 

"Your highness! Fight them!!" Sapna tried, but no matter what she could do this one holding her seemed to be too strong. She struggled with all her might, her belled jewelry twinkling in a sick sense to the scene. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she was dragged away. 

"Mahlissa!!" Sapna choked out once more as her golden hair friend disappeared from her view. 

"We don't need her, your highness." Sapna's eyes widened at the figure behind her knew her title. _How could he kno- _Sapna was suddenly knocked out. 

*giggles* hoped everyone like, BTW: here Livi! *hands her a strawberry banana smoothie* ^_^


	22. Sita

Yami tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his belted chest. 

"Aibou, it's nearing seven, Sapna left at eight this morning." The pharaoh was disturbed; worried beyond reason that something happened to his love. 

"Yami, I don't know what to say," Yugi spoke finally.

"Perhaps we should look for her," Bakura stated, looking out the window as the sun sent golden streaks through the sky.

"But were to start?!" Yami groaned frustratedly. 

"Maybe they're…?" Yugi asked as he joined his friend at the window, pointing to the large castle. Yami looked uncharacteristically afraid in the slightest.

"You think she would be there?" the young king asked.

"Its worth a shot…" Yugi said. 

"Then it's there we shall go." 

~*~

Sapna groaned as she woke up. Her vision was blurred but soon focused as she peered around the room. The walls were a light red color, and furnished with cherry wood. The four poster bed she lay upon had light red drapes surrounding the bed. She lay upon light purple and red silk and velvet sheets and comforters. _Such a beautiful room… were am I? _Sapna's mind whirled with thoughts she couldn't stop. She was snapped out of her reverie when the door opened and a female walked in. she had short silver hair with outrageous poofey, yet spiky bangs. She wore a simple bra like top with sleeves that fell down her shoulders, and a long skirt that tore on each side over her hips down. Her skin was a gentle tan, and also like Sapna, she had ruby red eyes. Her lips were painted in high gloss purple and her outfit was gold and red. She also had golden cuffs on her arms, wrists, and ankles. On her forehead, was the eye of Horrus, like Sapna's, only white in color. Sapna blinked. The resemblance between her and this weird girl was strange. She remembered her from somewhere, but… couldn't. The other female spoke, her voice high and slightly squeaky but not terrible, opposite of Sapna's usual, honey coated singsong voice. 

"Oh, I'm so glad your awake! You were out for a while, even Master was beginning to worry." She sat beside Sapna and put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? You're running a fever?" Sapna looked beyond bewildered, why was this girl taking care of her if she were kidnapped?

"wh-who are you?" Sapna finally managed to say while staring at the other girl.

"Oh…" she became slightly nervous, and a little afraid. "Erm…my name is Sita." 

_Now were in Ram's name have I heard that before…? It was such an important name in the past… _Sita continued to pursue the fever problem. 

"Do you want some ice water? Master wants you to be comfortable." Sita's tan face lightly blushed with a slight jealousy.

"Who is master? Were am I?" Sapna was getting slightly irritated with lack of information. "And were is Mahlissa?" 

"Master said he'll tell you when he sees you. Now do you want a cold compress?" the other female asked. 

"NO! I am running a fever from the fire in my blood!" _Hai Ram, there I said it! Do I have to spell it out to her that I am a fire element? I know whom she is.. I just can't remember…_

"Oh, you're a fire element! I'm an ice element!" Sita blurted out happily.

"How…how can you be an element?" Sapna's ruby orbs widened in curiosity. 

"Um, perhaps we can talk about that later… I like your outfit, you know, your lahenga?" Sapna's mouth went dry. This girl knew a lot of stuff normal people this day and age wouldn't know. But still, she couldn't be trusted. 

"You have such pretty hair, perhaps you should unbraid it so when you see Master, even he'll blush at your beauty!" Sita blushed at the talk of her 'master' once more.

"Er, that's okay… I'll leave it in the braid." Sapna didn't like the idea of the 'master' wanting her to look perfect for him, something wasn't right.

"No really, Master is a good guy, he'd never hurt anyone!"

"Then why do you call him Master?" Sapna's honey like voice dripped with irritation.

"Well, because he's done so much for me, I think it's only right, you know?" Sita planted herself behind Sapna and unbraided her hair and began brushing the long locks that cascaded down her back and spilled onto the bed. Sapna shivered as cold wind blew in from the window; her skin prickled a bit. 

"Well, I'll be leaving now, Master asked me to tell you that dinner is ready in a few minutes, and to meet him in the grand dining room." With that, the female left Sapna alone to her thoughts. _Just what in Ram's name was that all about? Why can't I remember who she is? And were am I? There isn't a palace in Domino, and I know there aren't houses nowadays with 'grand dining rooms' were am I? _A soft subtle knock at the golden door once again snapped Sapna back into the present. A tan man with tattoos on his face opened the door; he smiled kindly at her and spoke in a slightly deep voice.

"Malik awaits you, my lady. Please, follow me." Sapna blushed slightly at the formalities and the exoticness of wanting to know whom she was meeting. She stood and adjusted her skirt, walked over to the man as he closed to door behind her; Sapna looked into the hall and realized she was in Yami's palace! She stared awe-struck as she walked with this stranger down the halls, she already knew were to go, this place was like home to her already!

"Who is Malik?" Sapna asked quietly while strolling.

"You'll meet him soon enough." They stopped in the large dining room "I am Rishid, feel free to call upon me when needed." With that, he left. Sapna sighed, and looked out the large glass window. White flecks were coming out of the sky. Obviously a cool front had come in since morning. She gently ran a finger through her spiky bangs, waiting impatiently. 

"Hi." A slightly deep voice spoke from the entrance to the dining room. Sapna jumped and turned. She blushed instantly at the man's appearance. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt and kakhi pants. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes were a piercing lavender color. His skin was a perfect golden color and he wore much gold, which suited her tastes perfectly. She quickly stopped staring and attempted to think of Yami as the man outstretched a hand to her. She instantly shook hands with him, a formality she learned in this modern world. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" She inquired. The man chuckled.

"Oh, you're not the one being rude! It was I that had lost track of things by just looking at your stunning beauty! I am Malik, owner of this place." The blonde spoke. Sapna almost gasped out loud. _So young and he owns a place like this in this time?! But wait, I cannot let my guard down, after all, perhaps it is HE who kidnapped me!! _Sapna smiled slightly, Malik pulled out a chair for her and after she was seated, he took a seat across from her. 

"Who might you be?" He asked. 

"I am… Sapna." She didn't want to tell him her full title, she barely knew him and didn't trust him, despite his appearance. "How did I get here?" Sapna asked, wanting to get right down to business before he could flirt his way into her trusting him. Malik's eyes looked directly into hers.

"It was the strangest thing! I saw a man walking down the street in some cloak carrying you! I saw you struggling with him and then the bastard had the nerve to knock you out! Rishid and I were walking down the street and saw this and helped you out, after we chased him off, we didn't know what to do with you, so we took you back here. I am so thankful we got to you before he could try anything!" Malik smiled at her as a butler came out from the sliding door, handing them both beautiful glasses of wine. Sapna sighed relieved, she thought the worse of this man and he simply rescued her! She mentally frowned however; knowing that Mahlissa was still with those men. She risked catching a glimpse of the male in front of her only to blush even more at catching him staring at her. 

"How old are you?" The queen slightly demanded.

"I'm sixteen, you?" 

"Fifteen. How did you get this palace?" 

"A museum was auctioning it off, so I bought it with the gold I had from the inheritance my father had and fixed it up." He looked skeptical of her face as if reading her thoughts as he continued. "I remember, back when I lived in Egypt, I took a tour of a really old palace, I loved the way it was so much, I decided to do the theme at this place as well." He smiled as she slowly blinked at him.

"Why does Sita calls you Master?" Sapna interrogated once more.

"When I was moving in here, she was at the lake behind the palace, and fell in, she almost drowned, but I heard her screaming and saved her. She claimed she didn't have a home, or family and that I was a saint for saving her life. I told her I had plenty of space for her here, and she could stay with me until she got a job and things smoothened out for her. She calls me master like I am the king of the place or something, I keep telling her it's not right, but she does what she wishes." Sapna didn't hear a word he said as she drowned in his amethyst eyes. _What is wrong with me?! _She quickly blinked a few times. "But enough about me, let's talk about you?" Malik smiled at her, she quickly looked down, getting flush once more. _I have to stop this… _

"Well, I live with my slight er… boyfriend and his… younger brother and grandfather."

"Really? What are they're names, perhaps I know them?" Malik asked innocently as he sipped his wine.

"Yami and Yugi Mutou." Malik chuckled once again.

"What do you mean 'slight boyfriend'?" 

"Well, we have our moments, but we're not really together, it's kind of complicated really…" Sapna drifted off again.

"I see." Malik looked up as a maid came in, placing two golden plates in front of Sapna and Malik. Sapna surprisingly had a perfect vegetarian dish like Malik's. 

"Hope you're a vegetarian, I am." Malik smiled as he took a bite. Sapna was completely shocked. He guessed right. 

"Actually, I am." Sapna smiled. "Is Rishid your servant?" 

"Of course not! He's my best friend, we grew up together." Malik smiled at her once more. Before she could loose herself in his appearance, Sapna's mind drifted to her friend, Mahlissa.

I would like to remind everyone that if you leave you're email, I'll be happy to notify people when I update my stories, thanks! 


	23. Dungeon

Sapna cleared her plate and politely stood. 

"I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I must return home, I once again thank you for rescuing me." Sapna smiled shyly at the blonde as he stood as well. _I must return to find Mahlissa and attend the separating of Bakura._

"Oh, I was hoping to get to know you even more," Malik said as walked over to her standing mere inches from her. He took her hands in his making her blush furiously. He reached into his side pocket on his khakis, but before he could pull whatever it was out, she received a piercing headache, and fell into his arms unconscious. 

"So easy." His eyes roamed over her as he picked her limp body up bridal style. He began his way up to the room she was in to begin with, gently setting her on the bed. He pulled out from his side pocket the Sennen Rod, the item that would help him achieve his goal. He held it, closing his eyes and used its power. 

~*~

"Aibou, are you sure about this?" Yami asked as they ventured into the woods in front of the palace. Yugi looked up at his yami.

"I'm positive, Yami. You want to see Sapna again don't you?" 

"I'm sorry I am acting like such a coward, I am just a bit apprehensive about returning to my palace." Yami looked a little ashamed of himself. 

"What if we don't find her?" The other hikari asked. Yugi and Yami both looked over at Bakura with dread in their eyes.

"We will find her, promise." Yugi smiled. "Ugh, this walk is going to be at least a few days, its miles away!" Yugi complained cutely.

"Well, it didn't look so far away before," Bakura said as they continued on.

~*~

Sapna awoke with a groan. She looked to her side and saw Malik watching her with worry in his eyes. 

"M-Malik?" Sapna struggled to speak, she felt so incredibly dizzy. 

"Sapna, don't speak, just rest." He gently pushed her back down to lay. She looked up at him with her glazed fiery eyes. He gently pushed her bangs out of her face with nothing but concern and love in his expression. 

"What…happened?" Sapna asked groggily.

"You just passed out, I think the man trying to kidnap you hit you so hard on your head that you got a concussion…Sapna, I'm worried about you." Malik whispered. 

"Let me get up, I need to go…" Sapna was determined to leave this place, she needed to get back to Yami, Yugi and Bakura and find Mahlissa.

"Sapna, please allow me to take care of you," Malik pleaded.

"I don't… want to be a burden, and I also have matters to attend to…" Sapna looked away from those sad lavender eyes. 

"Sapna, I'd love to have your company here for a few days. I will take care of you, waiting on hand and feet for you." This comment caused Sapna's cheeks to flush even more than they already were. "After all, your are a guest here." Malik smiled. 

"Malik, I can walk, I promise, I can get up… watch…" Sapna pulled away from the sheets and stood, only to fall once more. Luckily Malik caught her before she could fall.

"I don't understand… I was fine before." Sapna said even dizzier. 

"Must have been a bad hit…" Malik looked even more worried. 

"Malik, I have very important matters to attend to, I need to leave…" Sapna attempted to stand but felt a wave of dizziness wash over her again. She sat on the bed as Malik sat next to her. 

"Sapna, you have to stay, your hurt. I need to care for your head. I promise, as soon as you're feeling better, I'll take you back to… your boyfriend's." Sapna looked at Malik unsure. She wished she could just leave but she could barely walk she felt so dizzy! 

"Malik… I really don't know," Sapna sighed.

"Sapna, obviously you're hurt, allow me to care for you." 

"Malik… tell me, I need to know, did you spot a blonde haired girl anywhere?" Sapna regained her breath. "And did you save her as well?" Malik frowned at this.

"No, I didn't see anyone…other than you. And I'm sure if Rishid did, he would've said something." Sapna frowned; she was worried about her friend, and also needed to get out of here. 

"Malik, I must find her…" Sapna pleaded, looking into his eyes. She thought she saw him blush a bit, but then it disappeared. 

"Sapna, how can you go when you're hurt? Please, allow me to nurse you back to health and then as soon as possible you can go!" The lavender eyed teen said. It looked now as if Sapna really didn't have a choice. 

"So be it." She said quickly, ashamed for not being able to help her only friend. Malik smiled slightly. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" Malik asked, taking her hand in his. She blushes furiously as this. 

"Um… no that's okay, I'm fine…" Sapna laid down, looking away from Malik. 

"I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back shortly to check on you." Malik kissed her hand and walked off, a malicious grin plastered upon his face. 

*****

Mahlissa sat on the cold stone floor. It was pitch black and she was frustrated- something anyone didn't want. Sure she thought she could return to her soul room, but there was something in this dungeon that didn't allow her to return to the item she was once in. _Ileana is probably worried. I hope the Queen isn't in too much danger… _Mahlissa looked up quickly as a light from a nearby opened door spilled in, then it closed, pitch black darkness. 

"Malik." She hissed. She remembered who this man was from the past.

"Ah, Mahlissa. Nice to see you," Malik smirked.

"You bastard. Where's Sapna?" Mahlissa growled, yanking against the chains that bound her feet and hands to where she sat.

"Why are you protecting her? Isn't it Bakura and I who helped you escape the palace so long ago?" Malik taunted. 

"I thought we were allies, Malik. Why have you chained me in the dungeon?" 

"We were allies in the past, Mahlissa. But I have always had an alternative you never knew."

"Yes, I know. I heard your betrayal to the Pharaoh. Why have you gone sour? You were so good back in Egypt. This surprises me…" Mahlissa said disappointed. 

"Huh, you're smarter than that, I know you know what I want." Mahlissa thought about this then realized he wanted all Sennen items and the three god cards.

"But-" Mahlissa was cut off.

"She keeps asking about you, her highness. Talks about needing to look for you." Malik chuckled. "She's such a nieve little thing…" 

"Malik!" 

"Humph. You still haven't answered my question, why are you aiding the Queen?" 

"She is nieve to this world, so young and has so much to worry about. She needs someone. She's one of the most powerful right now, yet she needs to learn how to contract her magic. It'll make Yami happy to see her alive and okay after all this is through, and…because she is my friend." Mahlissa said sincerely.

"You were so jealous of her in Egypt however… I don't get women." With that said, Malik walked out of the dungeon leaving Mahlissa is complete darkness once more.


	24. Discoveries

Mahlissa scowled as the dungeon door closed and smiled. Malik must have misjudged her magic. If she so desired she could get out, but she needed to wait until Sapna visited her in the dungeons. she refused to leave until the Queen was safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Sapna stood, frowning deeply at the thought of something amiss. She crossed the luxurious room over to the door, which had a beautiful golden handle. The woman blinked upon memories that flooded her mind and took hold of her body.  
  
The Indian awoke to bloodied, wrinkled silk sheets that were once glowing white. Screaming, the girl's chest heaved sobs as she sat up, pain shooting up her spine and causing her to clench her teeth. After reducing her sobs to cries,, the queen pulled herself together and dressed herself. Occasionally letting out small, short sobs, Sapna crossed the room to the door to leave and find her king. She reached for the golden handle.  
  
Violently shaking her head of the memories, the ebony haired female opened the door quickly, not wishing to stay in the same room again. She knew certain things weren't adding up and quickly passed the halls into the grand hall, were she saw a tattered, rusted bronze door. Sapna wrinkled her eyebrows knowing full well she never remembered seeing that door there, past or present. The somewhat ugly door compelled her however, pulling her into it. She had such a strong feeling of curiosity to enter the door and relieve her curiosity. Her shaking hand slowly clasped over the rough handle-  
"What are you doing?!" yelled a deep voice across the huge room. Sapna gasped and turned, only to be face to face with Malik himself.  
"I. I was only curious to know what was behind this door." the woman stuttered, blinking in nervousness as the Egyptian towered over her.  
"I don't think that's what you were doing. I think you were spying on my rooms because you didn't trust me, is that it?"  
"Not at all, Malik."  
"I believe that, Sapna." Malik's icy voice rang through the queen's ears as he took hold of her shoulders and threw her to the floor. The ebony haired woman let out a groan through gritted teeth as her body hit the hard marble floor.  
"I tried to be nice to you, I took you in and made sure you were back in good health." the platinum haired teen said calmly as he slowly walked over to the heap that was Sapna.  
"How can you nurse someone back to health when you're the one that made them sick to begin with?" Mahlissa said, the rusted door open behind her and a dead disfigured guard lay behind her.  
"You! That prison was proofed so you couldn't escape!" Malik growled, pulling the Sennen Rod in its dagger form from behind his back.  
"Your little dagger cannot do anything, fool," the blonde said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"Not to you, but to her. I will kill Sapna. If I cannot take her and the Pharaohs powers, then they'll both die." Mahlissa's eyes widened as Malik smirked.  
"You will do no such thing!" another deep voice echoed through the giant hall.  
"My Pharaoh!" Mahlissa whispered, bowing her head slightly. Yami looked at her confused but walked into the scene closer, followed by four others.  
"Aibou, what are you doing here?" the blonde woman yelled once more, blinking as a younger version of herself walked in. The girl had a high pony tail held up by a thick ribbon and flowing blonde hair. She wore a blue sailor suit. The female next to her had long black hair and reddish brown eyes, and wore a similar school outfit, only skimpier. Surrounding the two girls were Yugi and the darker Bakura.  
"Nice to see you, Mahlissa." Bakura said, ignoring the current conversation taking place.  
"I was worried, so I decided to follow your energy pull until I came here." the younger blonde slightly pouted, furrowing her eyebrows. "And I'm not a child." Bakura snorted at this and walked up to the others. Sapna blinked at the teen next to the younger blonde. The girl looked almost exactly like herself, only a little shorter hair and no Sennen eye upon her forehead.  
"Who are you?" she asked, bringing herself to her feet. Everyone in the room paused before taking in the resemblance of the two tanned females.  
"I am Trinity." The girl murmured quietly, blinking at her older 'twin'.  
"Ra, we all have reincarnations." Yami breathed, staring at the hikari's around the room.  
"I guess we all do," chuckled an ever darker voice. Malik gritted his teeth in pain and clenched his head as his own yami threatened to take over.  
"I knew he still existed," Mahlissa whispered to herself.  
"Yes I do." Yami Malik smirked, taking in his new surroundings.  
"Humph. So Malik wasn't as strong as he portrayed himself, he couldn't even fight you off." Bakura smirked.  
"He's a weakling compared to me." the dark side of Malik smirked at everyone. He opened his mouth to speak once more when another female came barreling into the room.  
"Master! Sapna has escaped her roo-" Sita stopped when she saw everyone in the great hall already gathered.  
"You're a bit slow." Yami Malik grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Master." Sita whimpered, bowing her head in shame, even more fearful as she realized her master's other personality was in charge.  
"Master, are you going to kill her now?" Sita lowered her fire engine red eyes at Sapna. "Or can I do it?"  
"What?" Sapna blinked. "Wait a minute here; you have absolutely no reason to want to kill me!"  
"Of course I do, you wretch." The silver haired girl glared at the other tanned girl.  
"What's going on here?" Yami yelled, irritated by the whole scene.  
"Sapna, if Trinity is your hikari, then who is this girl?" Mahlissa asked calmly, never showing a hint of emotion across her features.  
"I don't know!" the Queen growled in defense.  
"Don't tell me you don't remember?" Sita furrowed her eyebrows. "I am you're half sister." Sapna's crimson eyes widened in horror as her mind recalled the little girl she had once left so long ago.  
"You. you're so grown up now." Sapna whispered in disbelief.  
"Well, you would have recognized me easier if you didn't spend so much time in Egypt and watched me grow up."  
"I left because my step mother blamed me for everything you ever did and you both constantly blamed me for father's death when he died! I shouldn't have to go through my own step mother beating me! I already went through enough in my past life!" Sapna yelled.  
"As touching as this all is," Yami Malik paused, eyeing Sapna with narrowed eyes. "It is a pity that after meeting your long lost step sister and your brand new hikari that I'll be killing you right after." Mahlissa blinked and acted upon instinct as Malik's yami charged at the young Queen with Sennen dagger in hand.  
  
It all happened as if in slow motion.  
  
"Mahlissa!!" Yami yelled, his mind flooding with images.  
"It's. okay." Mahlissa whispered to the pharaoh, giving him a weak smile as Malik advanced toward her. Sapna gasped as the dagger plunged Mahlissa's heart instead of her own.  
"YAMI!!!" the woman's hikari rushed to her counterpart as she lie limply upon the ground. The girl sobbed as she stared up at the others.  
"You idiot!!" The light version yelled, glaring at Yami. "You could have done something! You've always been stupid when it came to Mahlissa! She left her position of being Queen of Egypt so you could be happy with Sapna! You left her and her daughter do you could bask in another Queen's beauty! You bastard!" The young girl sobbed.  
"How amusing when the truth comes out," Bakura smirked, enjoying the scene before him.  
"Queen of Egypt?" Sapna whispered in confusion.  
"Mahlissa was the Queen of Egypt." the hikari choked out through her tears.  
". so you're not the Queen of Egypt?!" Yami Malik yelled, pointing at Sapna.  
"Yami and I never got the chance to marry." Sapna defended. "I never knew he was married already!" She turned and looked at Yami, who blinked in surprise.  
"Nor did I know they ever married," Bakura growled, narrowing his chocolate orbs at Sapna and Yami.  
"She was useless to you the whole time, you had the wrong Queen!" The blonde girl said, crying in defeat over her yami's chest.  
"My work was futile then." Bakura snarled, glaring at Yami.  
"And the real Queen that could grant us an heir to the throne and Pharaoh's power is dead." Yami Malik looked at the floor, thinking.  
"She said she had a daughter though." Yami whispered.  
"You all are stupid." Sita rolled her eyes. "That's her daughter!" The woman pointed to the sobbing teen on the floor.  
"You're the heir to the throne, then," Sapna marveled, staring at Mahlissa's daughter.  
"Ileana?" Yami asked, blinking at the girl he mistook for his daughter.  
"No, my name is Melissa." The girl replied in a shaky voice, angry at the way everyone was too busy talking over her 'yami's' worth more than her death.  
"No, your present name is Melissa. MAHLISSA took you with her when she sealed herself into an item. You cannot remember the day you were brought into the world because you were still a toddler." Sita said.  
"And how do you know all of this?" Sapna asked.  
"I was the carriage driver." The silver haired woman smirked. "And those two also helped her leave."  
"Well now this makes more sense." Yami said, looking down at his dead wife and kneeling next to her, emotion finally getting to him.  
"Fine. Let's just kill the pharaoh and his betrothed." Bakura growled, pulling out a knife of his own.  
"And then his daughter." Yami Malik smirked.  
"No!" Yugi yelled, finally speaking after being quiet for so long.  
"Humph. The little runt finally decides to talk?" the tomb robber chuckled darkly.  
"You won't harm any of them!"  
"And why is that, runt?" Malik's darker side asked amused.  
"Because I challenge you to a shadow game!" Yugi yelled through the hall, everyone in the room gasping in shock. 


	25. Shadow Games

Okay, okay. Yes this is the final chapter, and I'd like to dedicate this little interruption to all of my reviewers. Although this story kinda bombed when it came to reviews, I hope my next creation will please people more. None the less, the story has done a lot for me, so here goes:

Maiden of the Moon- thank YOU for every thing, Imouto. I mean it.

Liviania- thanks for sticking with me until the very end! 

Darkwings of Faith- to be honest, if it wasn't for you, I really would not have continued with this story. You're my first reviewer, thanks!

Define Normal1- thanks for the sweet little comments and advice in your email and reviews. 

            Crystalline Chocobo

            Ace Mutou

            Lavender Blood

            DRAGON 

            Kristina

            Black K. 

            violettegal345 

            Griffin D. Sage 

            sam 

            levi 

            legano-san 

~*~

"A shadow game?" Yami Malik snorted at this with complete amusement. "What do you think, Bakura? I'm sure the Pharaoh and his hikari will expect a double duel."

            "Only if after we kill everyone else you duel me and then we shall decide who the powers goes to. Last man standing." Bakura growled out, his own chocolate orbs piercing into the lavender ones across the room. s

            "Agreed," The Egyptian yami forced out, looking back over the group before them.

            "Now they're going to duel?" Trinity whispered, looking at the strange people all around her obliviously. "I still don't get what's going on here…" 

            "Don't worry about that, just… stay back out of danger." Sapna offered, looking into the eyes of her new hikari.

            "But this is all so fast! In the next second someone could die…" The girl looked down at the floor beneath her. Sapna allowed a comforting hand to lie upon the girl's back. 

            "We'll all make it through this, I promise." Sapna smiled kindly, a complete replica of the girl next to her. 

            "Alright then," Yami narrowed his eyes, standing up. "We'll have a double game. Yugi and I against you two." The former king glared at his opponents with utter hatred.

            "Then let it begin." Yami no Malik spat out, holding the bloody Sennen Rod high into the air as the room was engulfed in shadows and magic.

            "This is all happening too fast…" Trinity whispered as Sapna left her side. 

            "Yami," Sapna whispered, joining her kings' side. "I do not belong in this time. Please relieve me of the stresses of this modern world and let me aid you in this duel as master over monster." The queen of India bowed her head, showing the dominance Yami held over her.

            "Sapna…" The man breathed, looking over the Hindu and also following her gaze to the floor. "I truly do not want you to leave, but if this is what you wish, I will not deny you of it."

            "You will be able to see me whenever you summon me to battle." The beautiful woman smiled broadly at the man, causing him to slightly forget what was around him. "I will always fight at your side, my King." Sapna looked up into the amethyst eyes of the king and held her arms out, and slowly her body disintegrated from feet up. As her hips slowly materialized in purple and black shadow magic, she stared at her betrothed.

            "Take care of my hikari…" Sapna whispered ever so gently, so only Yami could hear.  He nodded, his golden bangs bobbing softly. The sorceress' long ebony locks blew around her body as she crossed her arms over her chest, he hands resting upon her shoulders. She closed her eyes after one final look at the future version of herself. 

            "Hurry up." Bakura snarled, shuffling his deck in immense speed. "You're lucky we let you cheat. We'll still win." 

            "With all the heart and power in my deck, I am invisible." Yami spoke smugly. Yugi nodded, taking ready breathes to get used to the new realm they were in. 

~*~ My most sincere apologies! But… I really don't think I could write a decent duel out here, I know it just ruins the story, but I just can't!! Forgive me!~*~

 The tables had strangely turned, as Yami no Malik and Bakura's points were higher. The two had an advantage over the Pharaoh and his hikari. 2000 to 500. 

            "I see you're all nothing but talk." Bakura cackled, drawing a magic card.

            "We'll see." Yami gritted his teeth, all he needed was to draw the Mystic Sorceress and equip her with Yugi's face down monster card, and he'd automatically win.

            "It was nice knowing you." Yami Malik chuckled darkly.

 Yami looked away from his opponents and concentrated as he placed two fingers across his deck, then drawing. Before looking at his drawn card, he looked into the eyes of his enemies monsters, Millennium Golem, and Dark Necrofear. Slowly the amethyst orbs traveled to his left, where the Mystic Sorceress glimmered in his hand. His lips curled into a smirk as he slammed the card down upon the stone tablets that appeared before them. 

            "I equip Mystical Sorceress with the time wizard to age her one thousand years!" Everyone sat back and watched as the Sorceress enveloped herself in a bundle of black feathers before emerging as a beastly creature. The once beautiful mage now an angry beast with four black wings, blue shimmering skin, and half lidded red eyes. Her mouth was open to give her k-nines room and her tongue hung out to drip blood. She had six bangled and jeweled arms, each carrying a different weapon- a large dagger, a giant claw, trident, ball of flame, chakra, and a bow and arrow. She was nude, except for a single white, tattered and bloody shawl that hung from her chest and wrapped around her hips. Her long black hair hung about, blowing around slightly. 

The beast let out a shrill cry from her bloody mouth, as if showing an omen of the enemies defeat. 

Bakura's eyes widened, he didn't even have to look at his hand to see if there was a way out of this one.

            "Meet the Angel of Mystics… with a maxed out goddess level." The Pharaoh held a sick grin of triumph across his features. "Her specialty is automatically destroying all monsters on the field on the turn she is summoned and attacking your life points directly, or your beasts."

((Angel of Mystics: 4000/3050))

            "Oh Ra…" Bakura murmered, before speaking. "I'll be back Pharaoh." 

 Yami no Malik only gaped, knowing his defeat was inevitable. 

            "Let's do this, Yami." Yugi smiled, eyeing his counter part with pride.

            "You have to honors, Yugi." The king smiled kindly. The small boy nodded.

            "Angel of Mystics, I enable your special ability, and attack their life points directly!" Yugi yelled, causing the blue skinned creature to scream once more, throwing her chakra around the room. It glistened as it spun from her fingers in light speed. It severed the heads of the Golem and Necrofear's head before returning to the top left hand of the woman beast. With her bottom left hands flame, she lit the battle field on fire to destroy their life points. 

            "And since this is a shadow game, I believe I take your lives." Yami chuckled, nodding to his creature to finish her job.

            "I'll return, Pharaoh." Bakura ground out, before the angel pointed her trident at her opponents, causing them both to scream in pain as they were both sent to the shadow realm. The demonic beast turned, looking at her master before disappearing, leaving a shivering light version of Bakura upon the ground, struggling for his life.

            "She took pity upon him." Yugi whispered after rushing to his friend's side. 

            "He was lucky." the pharaoh finished as the realm of shadows descended from around the teenagers and returning them back with the others.

            "So… she's gone?" Trinity asked, still at her upset friend's side.

            "Yes." Yami nodded.

The ebony haired girl looked to the floor in regret.

            "Where do we go from here?" Melissa finally spoke up, looking up from her yami's chest.

            "A life of peace and no more drama." Yugi sighed, looking the girl directly in the eyes.

            "Yes. We'll perform an ancient ritual upon my wife's body, if that is okay with you, Ileana." 

            "…" The blonde girl only nodded, not objecting to her new name.

Before the remaining teenagers eyes, the castle disappeared, leaving them in the brush of a forest clearing. Sita blinked, never once speaking in fear of what her half sister she had hated so much had turned into in front of her very eyes. Trinity finally noticed her reincarnations dreaded step sister across from her and turned.

            "You hated her, you threatened her and you wanted to kill her, yet she showed you nothing but kindness. Today you saw the beast she became, saw that she could have killed you in a very split second and she never harmed you. She did nothing but show you kindness. You're the wretch, bitch." Trinity spoke up uncharacteristically. Sita's eyes opened widely as she stared back into the same, familiar eyes of Trinity, or… what still remained of Sapna in the modern world she was stuck in.

            "…" The girl collapsed upon the ground, tears streaming down her golden face as her hands immediately went up to cover her shame. 

            "Without Malik or Yami Malik's influence, she is nothing but lost." Yami said, attempting to comfort the silver haired boy in front of him and Yugi. "You must forgive her Trinity, for she is all you have left of Sapna, and vice versa." 

 The new hikari looked over at the mess of Sita, and gently sat at her side.

            "There is no evil or harm here, all we can do now is comfort each other and start anew," the Pharaoh spoke wisely. He wasn't sure where to go from there, but he knew things would turn our alright. The wind picked up, tossing the spiky tri-colored strands of hair as he held the Mystic Sorceress' card in his hand. 

_Thank you…_

~Fini~


End file.
